For the love of Optimus Prime
by sweetdesire842
Summary: [WARNING: Parts of this story are not in the movies] Maggie a human girl gets into the Decepticon base and is turned into something new. She escapes and stumbles into the Autobot headquarters. What happens when prime falls for a human experiment and how will there relationship work. (rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

For the love of Optimus Prime

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformer's or its characters**

~ Page 1 ~

Maggie is 16 years old her older sister Sarah just turned 18. Maggie was watching the Transformer's movie when Sarah came in saying "It seems our parents have disappeared and no one can find them. This is my boyfriend Starscream we will be selling the house and moving in with him."

Maggie turned back to her movie rolling her eyes at Sarah. She was always a fool picking guys that didn't really love her but wanted her for other reasons. She knew how to deal with men like him her father was that way it seemed to be a family pattern. Maggie however vowed she would find a man who loved her and a healthy relationship. Maggie would just quietly stay out-of-the-way for two years and then leave. Once her movie was over she looked at the strange man and said "You know I think you're a little old to pretend to be Starscream from the Transformers movie. But I am sure that is what attracted my sister she just loves bad guys."

Starscream smirked replying "I suggest you get packing we are leaving tomorrow morning. I'd watch that smart mouth of your's too or you may not like what happens to you."

Maggie shuttered at his words something told her he was telling the truth. She rushed into her room packing her clothes into suit cases and nothing else something told her she wouldn't get to keep anything else. After exhausting herself packing she went to bed wondering exactly how her life always seemed to get so complicated. She was rudely tossed out of bed first thing the next morning by Starscream yelling "Get ready and your bags in the car to go pronto."

She scrambled to get dressed and rushed getting her bags into the car. Starscream seemed to be in a rather bad mood and she most definitely didn't want to make it worse. Sarah however spent the entire morning complaining about everything While Maggie quietly ate her breakfast not wanting to be noticed as the fight got heated. She worked at finishing her bowl of cereal with the goal of getting to the car so that she didn't have to watch the fight that was sure to come soon. She finished her food and cleaned up scurrying to the car just as Starscream hit her sister. Soon enough she was joined when her sister was tossed roughly into the car. Starscream yelled "Why can't you behave more like her and just coöperate you really don't want to see me really angry. Besides I may forget your usefulness and end your life functions now if it weren't for the fact that I need you to find Sam Witwicky."

It was a long 4 day car drive before they drove right into the side of a mountain now for the first time in days Maggie was interested. The moment she saw 50 foot robots with the Decepticon symbol on their chest plates she mentally cursed her sister. It then dawned on her Starscream was actually Starscream but he wasn't 50 feet tall or in robot form. Well since her life was officially over she might as well ask the questions nagging her. So for the first time in days she asked "Starscream sir you are the real Decepticon Jet right?"

Starscream replied "Sure am."

Maggie decided to push her luck asking "Why aren't you a 50 foot robot like the others?"

Starscream chuckled replying "I am a 50 foot robot this is just my holoform."

Maggie really looked at him this time his eyes were blood-red. He had tattoos on his arms and muscles as well. His face had a few scars on it that gave him a rouged tough guy look. His hair had a gray and silver color to it with one black streak in it. She sighed as her sister cuddled into him saying "Can you make sure she's miserable I have never liked her."

Starscream smiled her deceitful and conniving nature is what had attracted him to her first. However he had no time for this needy human female and once he got what he wanted he'd cease her life functions. As far as Maggie went he'd give her to Scalpel the girl was both smart and quiet plus the fact that humans fascinated the Decepticon she would do well under his care. Perhaps if the girl was lucky he'd let her go at 18 if she managed to live that long. Starscream escorted her to Scalpel saying "Here you go one none complaining assistant as requested. Now I must continue my search for Megatron and Sam Witwicky."

Maggie looked around the room and realized he must be like a robot doctor. She decided she'd try to make herself useful. She moved to the tray of tools and moved the hammer, screw drivers and ratchet saying "I have small hands and can use these to tighten or loosen things. Make no mistake I have no idea how to repair anything but I am good at following direction."

Scalpel grabbed the tinny flesh creäture careful not to crush her and placed her on the robot he was working on. Maggie rubbed her bottom after being dropped onto the large robot on the table. Scalpel laid the small human tools on the robot within the humans reach. He had used the tools as prototypes for his own larger versions. Maggie went to work at finding the loose nuts, bolts and screws. Her small hands fit many places that were too small for Scalpel to get to. He thought to himself that perhaps this human would be of use to him. Maggie pulled out a broken nut that was in two piece's each almost as big as her hand. Maggie gave it to Scalpel asking "Can you fix it or do you have a replacement part?"

Scalpel quickly went to work on the metal part repairing it with ease. He allowed the metal to cool down before attempting to give the repaired part to the human. He watched as she now struggled with the weight of the repaired piece but with both hands she managed to get it back to where she had found it and tighten it.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 2

Maggie had worked with Scalpel for a year making sure to stay out of his way when she wasn't needed. The room got very busy as Starscream rushed in with another Decepticon leaning on him. Maggie rushed to the safest place in the room so that she wouldn't be stepped on. Starscream yelled "Scalpel get out here and fix Megatron." Starscream helped Megatron onto the table as Scalpel made his way into the room.

Scalpel looked Megatron over and started to work on him. It had taken him several hours to do the needed repairs before he called over "Maggie get over here there are repairs needed where I can't reach."

Maggie rushed to him and climbed into his hand as he brought her to the chest plate of Megatron. Scalpel dropped her onto the robots chest she seriously hated that part it always hurt. She slipped her fingers in and started working as Megatron yelled "What is that thing on me doing?"

Scalpel replied "She is doing repairs now please be quiet so that I can instruct her in what needs to be done."

Scalpel started giving detailed instruction in what Maggie was to do it took several hours to complete but when she was done the robot under her was completely repaired. Megatron picked up the little creäture that had been on him asking "Scalpel where did you get this creäture?"

Scalpel replied "Starscream gave her to me as an assistant for repairs. She doesn't know much but follows direction real well Lord Megatron."

Megatron walked to where Starscream was asking "Care to explain why this creäture is here you know how I feel about these humans."

Starscream replied "I brought her to get her sisters help finding Sam Witwicky so far we have made little progress in finding him."

Megatron asked "Is he the one selling the glasses on Ebay?"

Starscream replied "Yes he is the one Sarah is trying to track him down as we speak."

Maggie wasn't about to have something happen to her at this point all that matter was her own survival so she said "Lord Megatron sir if you give me access to a computer I can get the information for you."

Megatron looked down at the tinny creäture before moving to the large computer in the main command center. He dropped her down on the ground Maggie scurried to the keyboard and started typing in Google search Sam Witwicky within moments she had his Ebay ad, Facebook page, and MySpace page. She opened his Ebay ad saying "It says he's in Philadelphia Pennsylvania."

Megatron glared at Starscream yelling "Obviously her sister either isn't very bright or she is playing you for a fool. You will make her be useful or you will end her life functions. While you're at it get a Decepticon to help Scalpel I will be keeping this one with me."

He walked to his private chambers putting dark matter into her hand saying "Change this to Energon in the machine over there and bring it to me."

Maggie had a sinking feeling but she decided she'd remain useful and rushed with the purple looking rock into the machine. Following Megatron's instructions she made it into liquid and took it to him. Quietly sitting while he drank it he looked at the little creäture and decided for now she had a purpose so he asked "What do you need to work properly?"

Maggie replied "I need 3 meals, clothes, at least 8 hours of sleep, the ability to bathe plus use the bathroom, and clothes as well as other supplies."

Megatron looked at her hard saying "I will supply what you need in return you will do as I say no questions asked. Don't speak unless I ask you a question. Is that understood?"

Maggie replied "Yes Lord Megatron." Maggie had a sinking feeling she had just made a deal with the devil. But what choice did she really have these were 50 foot robots that could easily kill her. For the next month she did everything she was told as quickly as she could there were times she was tired and he'd flick her across the room for being too slow. This robot was a worse slave driver than Scalpel was plus she had figured out that he was completely crazy. Megatron yelled "Starscream what's the progress on locating Sam Witwicky?"

Starscream came in with Sarah in tow she didn't look pleased to see Maggie alive and with the leader. Starscream replied "Well since he's a child we have had trouble locating him."

Megatron growled before bellowing "Maggie you will locate exactly where Sam Witwicky is."

Maggie went to the computer pulling up Google again and entering his last name in the Pennsylvania white pages on-line. She found four names listed she turned to Megatron saying "Lord Megatron sir the phone would be in his parents name. May I call and see which one is the right one?"

Megatron nodded his head he allowed that she talked out of turn to slide. She was after all just relaying information and requesting his permission to follow-up. Maggie was on the third phone number with her fingers crossed hoping the Sam Witwicky didn't have an unlisted number she didn't want to disappoint Megatron. She most definitely didn't want to find out the penalty for not coming through. Some one answered the phone she politely said " I am looking for Sam Witwicky we share a math class together and I need to make sure I copied our homework assignment right."

She waited for the reply the man on the other end said "this is his father Ronald Witwicky Sam's not home now but should be back around 6 pm tonight."

She smiled saying "Thanks so much Mr. Witwicky I will call back then." She hung up the phone writing the address down that was next to the phone number before saying "Lord Megatron he is located here."

Megatron glared at Starscream yelling "Take her with you to retrieve the glasses but don't bring her back here."

Starscream nodded Sarah screamed at her sister "Maggie I hope he kills you."

Maggie rolled her eyes at her sister yelling back "I was as good as dead the moment you and Starscream took me."

Starscream sighed perhaps once he got the glasses he could just let her go although something told him Sarah was going to do something stupid making it so that he'd have to kill her. He was secretly glad that his gut feelings about Maggie had been right. The girl was smart enough to keep herself alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 3

Starscream left with Sarah to the address on the paper leaving poor Maggie with Megatron. He bellowed "Maggot you will bring me more dark Energon."

Maggie scurried to where the dark Energon was kept she shuttered as she took a piece the size he typically liked. She knew full well the robot was even crazier once he took dark Energon. But she hurried along anyway carrying the heavy Energon piece back to Megatron. She watched as he shoved the piece into his chest waiting for her next order. Scalpel rushed in saying "I am sorry Lord Megatron but the last test subject died. May I have another?"

Megatron grinned replying "No problem Scalpel it was just a week human I don't expect them to live. However if you use Maggie I believe you will have great success. Her survival instincts seem to be quite high. Plus you have learned much from the others."

Maggie paled so this is how she was going to die. She hung her head as she made her way to Scalpel once in his hand she whispered "I know you must do this but please once the experiment is complete end my life functions. I don't want to live with whatever you will have to do to me."

Scalpel nodded and he took her to his experiment work place. He knew he'd have to work on her in a sterile environment. She climbed on the table knowing there was no way out saying again "Remember don't wake me back up!"

Scalpel nodded not telling her that Megatron's standing order was to bring her back to if she managed to live through the procedure. He had made a specialized adult size incubator to regulate her if she managed to make it through the procedure. Sure he was a small bug like robot and had a bad habit of forgetting to put things back. But he was going to try his best to keep Maggie alive. He decided that hands would be best to work on the human so he launched his Haloform while she was going under. He worked quickly as he tried to create the first every human robot hybrid. He looked at her bones on x-ray and gathered really lightweight metal form Decepticon and Autobot remains. Once he was sure that she was under he opened her up and removed her bones replacing them with metal designed to work the same. Once that was done he put her in the recovery chamber it would keep her unconscious but support her life functions so that she would be ready for the next procedure. He left to inform Megatron that she had successfully made it through the first procedure. Megatron was quite pleased saying "If she lives through all three she will be a great asset to the Deception's."

Scalpel responded "She will need two weeks recovery time before moving to the next step."

Megatron nodded saying "Keep me posted." He looked at the monitor in the room. He noticed the amount of Autobot activity in the area. He started yelling through the intercom "Starscream status update! Have you located Sam's home and the Ebay glasses?"

Starscream replied "We have located his home but not the location of the glasses. She is trying to gain entrance now as we speak."

Megatron growled "hurry up there is too much Autobot activity in the area. I don't want them getting the glasses first." Megatron pounded the wall as he grabbed more dark Energon it looked as if he'd have to go himself.

**~ Two weeks later ~**

Scalpel put Maggie back on the table this time slowly removing her blood and replacing it with Energon making sure to keep a close eye on her vital signs. He wondered if he was successful if this would give him more Decepticon patients to work on. He would prove that he could be a good doctor. He watched as the red slowly entered her body and blue entered this is where all his other subjects died on him. So he proceeded real slowly stopping every time her vitals went down. It took him three days to complete the transfer but it had been successful. He wasn't sure what kind of recovery time was needed none had made it this far and he didn't want to lose her. He put her into the recovery chamber before reporting to Megatron. He said "Lord Megatron she has lived through the second procedure. While she recovers I request a few others to practice the final procedure only on. I need to know how to help her live through it. No one else has made it this far."

Megatron replied "Request granted just dispose of all the other humans once you're done." He was beyond pissed he hadn't heard from Starscream at all and he wasn't responding to communication. He took off out the building to go see Starscream and Sam Witwicky. He was getting to the bottom of this one way or another.

Scalpel went to work on his new victims practicing the last procedure while keeping an eye on Maggie's vital signs. It took him two weeks to learn enough to keep one alive through the procedure but he died within days. Scalpel finally felt confident enough to try it on Maggie. He pulled Maggie out hopping she had enough recovery time and started the final operation. Making sure he followed her vital signs carefully throughout the procedure and for a few hours afterward. Once they leveled out and remained stable he contacted Megatron through the com link saying "Maggie has made it Lord Megatron and is in the recovery chamber I am awaiting your orders."

Megatron replied "Have someone transport her in the recovery chamber to me. I need her assistance in getting the cube before the Autobots do. The Autobots would never hurt a human so she is key as long as she has the cube they won't attack."

Scalpel replied "Understood Lord Megatron I will send her right away." He left and searched until he found Brawl once he found him he said "You will take precious cargo to Megatron." Brawl nodded as he transformed into a tank. Scalpel loaded the recovery chamber into the tank it wasn't very easy to do but he had managed. Once she was secured Scalpel left and let Brawl race off to Megatron. Brawl made it to Megatron quickly no one tried to stop the tank and he just ran over anything that happened to be in his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 4

Upon arrival of Brawl Megatron retrieved Maggie and her recovery chamber form his interior. He had done as Scalpel had told him to revive her. As she slowly awoke to Megatrons face in hers she hoarsely said "Lord Megatron do me a favor would you squish that no account spider named Scalpel for me."

Megatron chuckled at her replying "He is following orders I need you to get the glasses and later a cube."

She slowly moved to a sitting up position finding herself incredibly stiff. She was only covered in a sheet causing her to blush she sighed as she said "I will need clothes first then I will do as you ask."

Megatron nodded and had Starscream crash into a clothing store nearby. He let Maggie down and she walked into the store taking what she needed to a changing room and dressing. Once fully dressed she made her way to the register saying "I need $50.00 and if I don't get it he (pointing the Megatron) will kill you."

The cashier quickly opened the register and gave the girl $50.00 she had chosen a pair of jeans , and a sweater for a top underneath she had her underwear, bra and socks finally she had a pair of sneakers on her feet. If she got the chance to escape she was going to take it. Megatron said "Barricade will take you to the address. You are to get the glasses and return to us. Then we will retrieve the cube together."

Maggie sat in the car quietly all the way to the house. She was wondering what Scalpel had done to her as she hadn't found a single scar on her skin. She noticed that she had more curves than she used to and wondered why that was. She didn't have much time to dwell on the subject since they have arrived at the house. She got out of the car and knocked on the door a woman answered she smiled saying "I am looking for Sam he said he had some eyeglasses for sale I'd like to buy them."

The woman stepped aside and let the girl in saying "Sam is upstairs I'll call him." She calls to Sam and within moments he's down asking "What do you want mom I am looking for something."

Judith replied "She's here to buy some glasses from you." She watched as Sam made his way down the stairs.

Maggie said "I have $50.00 I can give you now for the glasses and I will go my dad is waiting for me outside."

Sam looks at her and says "I'm sorry I have changed my mind it's no longer for sale." No sooner had he said that then men came crashing in the front door saying "We are from secret Sector 7 I am agent Seymour Simmons."

Maggie moved towards the door saying "Look my dad is in the cop car outside I am just here to buy a pair of glasses. I had nothing to do with what he's involved in so you need to let me go."

Simmons eyed the girl grabbing his radiation detector and waved it over the girl the needle instantly went off the charts. He replied to her "You're going nowhere miss." He then scanned both Sam and Mikaela before saying "Take them too it seems that they are all coming with us."

Maggie walked forward saying "Agent Simmons who am I to deny you if you have a death wish."

He looked at the girl oddly but ignored her comment as he escorted her to the car. He was surprise she was the only one that didn't struggle she went willingly it made no sense. Maggie could see the Decepticon police car hidden among the other's that had shown up. She settled into the car and once everyone was inside she said "Nice to finally meet you Samuel Witwicky I'm Maggie. I am sorry to say I don't know your name though" She pointed towards the female sitting next to Sam.

Mikaela smiled saying "I'm Mikaela Banes, how do you know Sam?"

Maggie replied "I don't know Sam." She then looked at Agent Simmons saying "I am guessing we are all here for the same reason contact with alien robots." The Agents eyes widened causing Maggie to smirk she then added "I am Maggie I have been the prisoner of alien robots called Decepticons. They have kept me for over a year and had me find you Sam it seems they want the glasses you were selling on Ebay. The glasses have the location of a cube on them and they want to get their hands on the cube. Apparently it's highly important to them."

Sam and Mikaela looked at her in shock neither willing to give out as much information as Maggie did. They decided not to open their mouths. Maggie was taken by surprise when the car stopped and the roof was ripped off. She watched as Sam and Mikaela was taken by 50 foot robots shortly after tying up and stripping the federal agents. Maggie laughed at the agents saying "Such skill you have being stripped and tied up by two teenagers."

**~With the Autobots ~**

Sam turned to Optimus Prime saying "I am glad for the rescue but there was a girl in the car named Maggie she's been a prisoner of the Decepticons for over a year."

Optimus Prime replied "That may explain the strange reading I was picking up from the car. We will rescue her later let's get you two to safety first."

Sam and Mikaela got into Bumblebee and took off only to find that agents were now back in pursuit of the two. It took a while but soon Sam and Mikaela were recaptured and Bumblebee had been caught as well. Maggie looked at the robot oddly it seemed to her as if this one was actually trying to protect the humans. As usual everyone had forgotten about her which allowed her to climb onto the flatbed truck that was carrying the giant yellow and black robot. She knew she'd be freezing cold but she needed some questions answered. She moved until she was sure she was where the robot could see her. She looked at him and asked "were you trying to help them?"

Bumblebee looked in shock at the human that was using his body as a shield from the wind and cold. Nodding his head yes in reply to her question she asked him "Are you a Decepticon?"

Bumblebee shook his head no she moved closer to his body trying to get out of the cold. She asked "Can you talk?"

Bumblebee shook his head no again causing her to sigh this was going to take a while if she used only yes or no questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 5

The arrived at what she recognized as Hoover Dam as they drove Bumblebee in and restrained him she moved forward saying "Don't do that!"

They all stopped and stared at the teen she turned to the robot asking "Are you alright?"

Bumblebee nodded yes she smiled before turning back to the military men saying "You are to release him at once."

Tom Banachek stepped forward asking "why exactly should we listen to you? I am Agent Banachek and I don't remember you being my superior."

Within moments Sam came running in with Agent Simmons both saying "Release the robot we need him."

Sam asked "Are you ok Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee nodded yes Maggie rolled her eyes saying "let's all worry about the 50 foot robot and not care about Maggie."

Agent Simmons looked at her in surprise saying "I wondered where you had disappeared too."

Maggie followed them as she watched Bumblebee touch the cube and the size changed from large too small. Bumblebee went to give the cube to Sam but changed his mind giving it to Maggie instead. The moment she had the cube it glowed and the glow surrounded her. Bumblebee transformed into a car Sam and Mikaela had to share the passenger seat while Maggie had to sit in the driver's seat. The glowing had stopped and Maggie asked "What is so important about this cube anyway?"

Sam replied "It is responsible for all life on their planet. Both Autobot and Decepticon life and if the Decepticons get the cube they can create an army."

Maggie frowned saying "That would be very bad they aren't the nicest robots and their leader Megatron is absolutely crazy."

Sam looked at her in surprise but kept quiet as they sped to where the Autobots were stopping only so that Maggie could be transported in a different vehicle. When Maggie got out of Bumblebee she asked "Ok who do I get to ride in?"

A rescue truck cab was the first to open the door so Maggie climbed in putting the seat belt on. She sat there quietly with the cube in her lap when she heard "Why did Bumblebee give you the cube?"

Maggie replied "I don't know you'd have to ask him. What do we do with it?"

She waited for a while before a reply came "We either take it to a secure location or we destroy it. Aren't you with the Decepticons?"

Maggie responded "I am so not unless you consider prisoners to be with the Decepticons."

The voice came into the cabin again asking "Do you know why you give off a reading of a femme?"

Maggie now getting angry replied "The heck I should know Scalpel did something to me while I was a prisoner. Oh and by the way I have no clue what a femme is and it better not be an insult."

Ratchet chuckled saying "I am Ratchet I am the Autobot mechanic I will look you over once we are clear from battle .Just so you know a femme is just a female in our language."

Maggie replied "What is it with you alien robots and wanting to check humans. I'm Maggie by the way."

Ratchet said "No worries Maggie there will be a human doctor there too and you will be awake the whole time I promise. We Autobots are the good guys and believe humans have a right to live too."

Once they got to the center of town Ratchet let her out and transformed taking off for the action. He yelled "Sam and Bumblebee will be along shortly. Keep the cube safe until they arrive."

Maggie sighed once Ratchet was out of sight she felt a hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice ask "Did you miss me Maggie? I know Megatron has been worried about you."

Maggie replied "Starscream he's not worried about me. He's worried about the cube and what I said while with the Autobots."

Starscream picked her up and took off towards Megatron saying "You will give the cube to Megatron."

Maggie grinned it was time to take matters into her own hands she was as good as dead if Megatron got his hands on the cube. As they were moving she could hear Sam shouting "Maggie put it into his spark chamber."

Maggie acted as if she hadn't heard Sam since it was in her best interest to do so. Starscream placed her at Megatrons feet she smiled at him saying "One cube as requested Lord Megatron." She got up and started to walk over to him as she got closer she picked up speed Megatron though nothing of it as he liked her to move quickly when bringing things to him. He was taken by surprise when the cube was shoved into his chest plate and continued into his spark chamber. In a fit of rage he pushed her off the top of the building as he started dying. Starscream watched with interest if the human lived through the fall he'd finish the job for his fallen leader. Maggie prayed that her death would be quick as she fell multiple stories she was quite surprised when she was caught. She looked at the large robot holding her in his hand saying "Thanks but we should get moving Starscream is kind of pissed."

He watched as the U. S. Military got involved and started firing on Starscream. He watched as Starscream yelled out "This isn't over I will back for you Maggie." He climbed down the building and placed her next to Sam who asked "You heard what I said?"

Maggie smiled saying "Sure did thanks for the information Sam."

Optimus Prime was confused having had her in his hand had caused a reaction in his spark chamber one he hadn't felt since Elita-one what was it about this human that registered as a femme that caused him to react so just by holding her. He'd have to talk to Ratchet about it later and see if he had any ideas on the matter. Once everything was clear Ratchet drove up and opened the door saying "Hop in Maggie I'll transport you to the base. Major Lennox wants to meet you and the others."

Maggie climbed into the rescue vehicle and buckled up. Ratchet announced "Maggie the military wants your full name could you please tell me it."

She sighed watching the trees go by saying "I am Maggie Johnson I was taken by my sister Sarah from my home at 16. She and her boyfriend Starscream said my parents were gone."


	6. Chapter 6

Page 6

Maggie didn't like long car trips they made her car sick so she decided a distraction was in order. She decided to ask "Hey Ratchet would you mind if I ask some questions to kill the time?"

Ratchet replied "You can ask and I will answer those questions I can."

Maggie thought a moment before asking "Where are you from? I am of course from Earth I was born and raised in Colorado State."

Ratchet replied "Both Autobots and Decepticons come from a planet called Cybertron. A long war that has lasted eons between our two races has destroyed the planet."

Maggie asked "What was life-like there besides the war. For example here we get married, have children, go to school and college."

Ratchet replied "We don't get married we have mates. The cube you destroyed was responsible for the creation of new life. The only education we receive is strategy and how to battle effectively."

Maggie looked at him oddly asking "Do you have a Haloform like the Decepticons do?"

Ratchet was admittedly surprised that she knew of the Haloforms before replying "We all can create one just not all of us do. Those that interact with humans most often use Haloforms the most."

Maggie yawned asking "How much longer until we get there?"

Ratchet replied "several more hours we can stop. There is a truck in our convoy that has a sleeping area you could use. We will arrive at the base by tomorrow morning."

Maggie nodded saying "A bed would be nice not that you're not good transport but stretching out would help me sleep better."

Ratchet chuckled by her response he could tell she didn't want to hurt his feelings. When they had finally stopped Maggie was half asleep Ratchet had to use his Haloform to help her into the truck and onto the trucks bed. Grabbing one of the blankets from his truck he covered her on the bed of the truck before returning and continuing their journey. At some point during the night Maggie had removed her pants so that she could sleep better. Optimus Prime wondered if she knew she was in an Autobot he guessed not with how much help Ratchet had to give her. He could feel every time she moved and the sensations he felt when she was removing her pants had been highly distracting. But then again feeling her skin against the bed of his truck wasn't helping any either. He turned on his com link saying "Ratchet are humans supposed to move so much in their sleep it's a little distracting."

Ratchet replied "Yeah movement is normal just turn off your sensors and you should be fine."

Optimus Prime replied "But you instructed me to monitor her as the information would be useful when we return to the base. How am I to monitor her if my sensors are off?"

Ratchet chuckled deciding to tease his longtime friend he said "Is the mighty Optimus Prime having feelings for the human in his cab? I didn't think it was possible for you to think of anything but war."

Optimus Prime replied "Well there was a reaction in my spark chamber when I first held her that I haven't felt since Elita-One. I had planned on discussing it with you once we returned to the base as it hasn't interfered with my normal functions."

Ratchet wondered if Maggie would be interested in an interspecies relationship. It was good that Prime was thinking of something other than war but he didn't want the robot to loss spark due to unreturned feelings. He'd have to test out if Maggie would be interested in prime. He finally replied "Optimus when we get to the base I will have Major Lennox get Maggie don't let her know you're a robot just yet. I want to see something first."

Optimus processed the information and while the request was odd coming from the mechanic. He assumed that Ratchet just didn't want him to startle the poor girl with how tired she had got into the truck. He finally replied "Sure Ratchet I wouldn't want to scare her she did seem rather sleepy when you helped her into the cab of my truck."

Ratchet was thrilled finally replying "She was indeed."

Optimus wondered what exactly Ratchet was up to but for now his concentration had to be on both the road and his cargo.

**~ The next morning ~**

Major Lennox went out to the truck known as prime and knocked on the widow. Maggie startled awake bumping her head on the roof of the truck. Maggie rubbed her head as she moved slowly to the door. She opened the door making sure the blanket was wrapped around her. She peaked her head out asking "Can I help you?"

Major Lennox replied "I am here to get you for your physical Maggie. I am Major Lennox and I will show you where to go."

Maggie said "Let me get dressed first but for me to do that you will need to turn around like a gentleman. You will also need to promise me that you won't peak."

Major Lennox held his hand up saying "You have my work as a Major in the United States Army." He promptly turned around standing guard at the window. Maggie now sure it was safe dropped the blanket crawling across the seat into the middle between both seats. From there she could see her pants. Little did she know she was giving Prime a perfect view of her rear. She stretched as she reached for her pants eventually having to stand on her tippy toes to get them. Once she had the jeans in her hands she made her way down the seatback steadying herself slightly with the gear shift in the center. She finally sat in the passenger seat shaking the jeans out as she put them on. She finally pulled them all the way up zipping and buttoning them closed. She crawled back over to the driver's side grabbing her shoes along the way. She opened the door and put her shoes on saying "Ok Major Lennox I am ready. Oh and you may wish to have Ratchet look at this truck it started shaking at some point while I was dressing."

Major Lennox grabbed his radio and said "Ratchet Maggie here says you should check out the truck it's shaking."


	7. Chapter 7

Page 7

Ratchet activated his com link asking "Everything ok Prime Maggie says you're shaking."

Optimus replied in a husky strained voice "I am fine Ratchet I have sent the report from monitoring Maggie to you."

Ratchet now curious asked "You sure you're ok you don't sound it. What happened this morning?"

Optimus recalled what happened that morning before replying "She gave me a good view of her aft although it was covered in underwear. Then she touched the inside of my cab just about everywhere."

Ratchet chuckled he could imagine that Prime's sensors were close to overload from all the sensations she had caused. He was impressed that Prime had managed to contain himself and not say anything to her. Ratchet finally replied "The exam will take a few hours you could use your berth to rest for a while."

Optimus replied "That would be a good idea Ratchet Prime out."

Ratchet shook his head as Maggie and Major Lennox came into the hanger. Maggie's mouth opened as she saw around the hanger she rushed over to the Chevy Camaro saying "Bumblebee you're one sweet ride has Ratchet fixed you up yet?"

Ratchet replied "I am still getting the bugs out of his vocal processors but otherwise he is functional. Come on now no more delays the doctor is waiting."

Maggie pouted saying "Aw Ratchet can you come with me? You know your Haloform it would help with my nervousness to have someone I am familiar with there with me."

Ratchet sighed finally caving into the sad pathetic pouty face Maggie was sporting. As Ratchets Haloform appeared Major Lennox laughed saying "I didn't know Autobots were vulnerable to a cute girl using a pouty face. We better not let this get out to the Decepticons they may die laughing."

Ratchet's Haloform took Maggie's hand and he led her to the doctor. The doctor measured her height writing down 5' 5" and then weighed her writing down 120 lbs. He started testing reflex's surprised that they responded better than normal. The doctor listened to her heart, lungs and took her blood pressure. Once done they took some blood for tests unfortunately when the vial started filling with a blue liquid the doctor fainted. Ratchet took the tube looking at Maggie saying "You have Energon in your veins. Could I do an x-ray of you?"

Maggie was shocked but said "I don't mind x-rays they don't hurt. How am I living without blood though?"

Ratchet himself was confused and once the doctor came around they both looked at the Energon through a microscope. Somehow the Energon had taken on human blood like qualities that had allowed Maggie to continue living. Ratchet was impressed he was impressed even more so when all of her x-rays showed all of her bones had been replaced by metal from Cybertron. In theory Maggie was a femme and that meant she most definitely had to be protected from the Decepticons as well as possibly the mech's that were on the base. Then he thought of Prime he wanted to encourage a relationship between the two but they would need to spend time together. He wondered how upset she'd be if he told her she was in an Autobot while she was dressing this morning. He looked at her and said "Maggie what do you think of us Autobots?"

Maggie looked at him oddly saying "I don't really know you but you're a lot nicer than the Decepticons that's for sure."

Major Lennox getting the idea asked "What about the one you were in this morning?"

Maggie looked confused asking "That was an Autobot? Well if that's the case you should really check it out it seemed to be malfunctioning this morning."

Ratchet laughed replying "He was functioning fine Maggie I believe he was just tired after keeping you warm all night and monitoring you for the base doctor."

Maggie responded "well I know nothing about trucks and even less about robots but shaking is never a good thing and you should check it out."

Ratchet smiled saying "Alright I will look him over first you must meet our leader and be assigned a guardian."

Maggie jumped up and rushed to Major Lennox saying "Lead the way the farther from the doc the better."

Major Lennox laughed as Ratchet shook his head he decided it was best not to push the issue with Maggie. She'd figure it out on her own and in her own time. Major Lennox said "You know I am kind of jealous you don't mind that the robot saw you dress but I wasn't allowed."

Maggie laughed and pushed Lennox slightly saying "That's different you're a hormone ridden human male. I doubt the Autobot was interested in me changing."

Ratchet so wanted to laugh but he didn't he most certainly didn't want Maggie to know that the Autobot had in fact been watching. Major Lennox got frustrated saying "it's a sad day when human women trust alien robots more than men of their own species."

Maggie couldn't help but to laugh saying "Are you jealous of an Autobot Major Lennox?"

Ratchet decided to join in saying "Maggie is quite bright Major Lennox she assessed that it wasn't safe to change in front of you. You are a male of her species Major and the studies I have found online state that males of your age are only interested in getting action. I still have to locate what this action is but I am guessing Maggie doesn't want to participate in any action."

Maggie replied "You're darn right I don't. Maybe someday when I am ready to get married and have kids."

Ratchet looks at Major Lennox in surprise asking "You mean to tell me action has to do with human reproduction?"

Major Lennox looks at him sheepishly replying "It is there are many terms that mean human reproduction."

They had finally made it to where all the Autobots were when prime stepped forward saying " I am Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots and responsible for assigning you a guardian."


	8. Chapter 8

Page 8

Optimus looked at her saying "let me introduce you to everyone. You know Ratchet the mechanic and Sam's guardian Bumblebee. Over there is Ironhide next to him is Jazz and Sideswipe. We are trying to make contact with any other Autobots that may still be drifting in space. Everyone this is Maggie she will need our protection from the Decepticons."

Ironhide stepped forward pulling out his weapon saying "Do you want to see my guns?'

Maggie couldn't help but to laugh replying "You're already showing a fairly impressive gun Ironhide. Um… could you put it away please?"

Ironhide looked puzzled saying "The internet says that showing femmes your guns is a sure-fire way to impress them."

Major Lennox laughed saying "Guns are another term for muscles here on earth it didn't literally mean an actual gun."

Jazz transformed saying "She'd rather ride in me and feel the wind in her hair. I can put my top down and we can ride at high speeds."

Sideswipe transformed arguing "No way she would rather have this ride then your bucket of bolts. I am chick attracting red now and the femme's here can't keep their hands off of me."

Ironhide now transformed saying "Nope she wants this handsome truck with power to blow Starscream out of the sky."

Ratchet never thought he'd see the day that the Autobots would fight over who got to be a guardian. But then again she did register as a femme so each wanted her as their own. Ratchet looked for Maggie only to find that she had gone and hidden slightly behind the massive leg of Prime. He wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not considering he had spent the most time with her. He finally decided to say something before the arguing led to an all-out fight. Ratchet yelled over the fighting saying "I believe she has already chosen who she feels safest with."

The all searched the hanger until their optics finally found her location. She was curled up on Primes foot hugging his leg. Major Lennox muttered under his breath "Figures she'd go for the strong silent type."

Optimus bent down careful of the leg she was on placing his hand near her saying "My leg isn't the best place for one so small to be. My hand will be much safer for you."

Maggie looked into his blue optics and crawled into his hand. She felt herself being lifted up high. She grabbed his thumb never being one to like heights. Prime looked her over and once she relaxed some he asked "Would you like me or Ratchet to be your guardian it seems that you feel most comfortable with the two of us."

Maggie not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings replied "How about both of you. I stay with you Prime when you're here and when you are out battling I will be in the care of Ratchet."

Optimus was impressed with her logic he knew if he was her guardian he'd have to leave her in someone's care when there was a Decepticon attack or if other alien robots landed on the planet. Prime would have to go with a convoy to greet them and unless they knew for sure they were Autobots it would be too dangerous for Maggie to go. Maggie herself didn't understand it but something about the red and blue robot known as Prime made her feel at ease. Prime finally replied "That seems acceptable I shall be your guardian and when I need to go into battle Ratchet will be in charge of your care. Now how do we care for you?"

Maggie replied "Well I need clean clothes, 3 meals a day, rest and a place for hygiene I am sure Major Lennox could help you out."

Major Lennox replied "Yes I can get the supplies she needs and put them in the berth Optimus uses so that she can be protected all the time."

Maggie looked at Ratchet saying "I believe I remember you saying you'd look him over to make sure he was working right. If he's going to be my guardian I want to be sure he's in good working order."

Ratchet chuckled replying "You heard the lady come on I will give you a checkup."

Optimus growled into his com link saying "You know darn well there is nothing wrong with me by Primus. Why don't you just tell her I am functioning normally?"

Ratchet replied via com link "You really want me to tell her that you were close to overload because of the sensations she created in you cab? Not to mention that you had viewed her aft in her underwear and found it to be a pleasurable sight."

He was about to reply when he felt patting on his hand turning his Optics to Maggie she said "Don't worry Optimus I can go with you. I promise it helps I don't like the doctor either."

He could read the concern on her face and hear it in her voice. He let air out of his vents moving towards Ratchet saying "Let's get this over with."

Ratchet was thrilled it was always hard to get the Autobot leader in for a checkup. Now with Maggie in hand he was moving to the repair bay willingly. Once in the repair bay Prime put Maggie down on the ground and lay on the exam table. As Ratchet moved over to the table Maggie asked "Can I help?"

Ratchet picked her up and put her on the table next to Prime saying "What can you do?"

Maggie replied "I have small hands and know how to use a hammer, screwdriver and a ratchet. Oh and I follow directions real well you should do anything really complicated."

Ratchet smirks saying "Well it would be ever so helpful if you could open Optimus Primes chest plate. He never lets me check his spark chamber or the area surrounding it." He moved Maggie so that she was right next to his chest plate. He knew full well that Optimus Prime would never do anything to harm Maggie.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 9

**~With the Decepticons ~**

Starscream had finally relocated the Decepticon base he didn't want to risk Maggie knowing how to get there and Autobots attacking the base unexpectedly. Now that they were settled in a new place Starscream went to Scalpel asking "What did Megatron have you do to Maggie?"

Scalpel grabbed the documents of the experiment before getting to work on the Decepticons that weren't moving and once the alive ones were back online their were some things he wanted to try on Megatron. Starscream read through the plans and document his eyes widened in surprise as he realized that Maggie had been turned into a femme with the ability to breed there kind. Well in theory any way it hadn't been tested out yet. But he did have Sarah he could have Scalpel repeat the experiment and test out the results if she made it through the procedure. Starscream went down to where Scalpel was working saying "Once the live one's are repaired you will repeat what you did to Maggie to Sarah. You can even experiment on Megatron in-between procedures. Just let me know if she makes it through."

Scalpel nodded and went back to work it wasn't like Sarah was going anywhere she was in a confinement cage Starscream had gotten tired of her demanding nature. He started to work he couldn't wait to get a chance to experiment again.

**~ With Autobots ~**

Maggie moved her fingers over his chest plate trying to figure out how to open it. Maggie looked up asking "When was the last time you got clean? Your chest plate is filthy."

Ratchet chuckled before saying "It seems like someone has been neglecting hitting the showers."

Prime replied "I had other things on my mind and didn't get around to it after the trip here."

Maggie complained saying "great now I will need a shower and I have no clean clothes."

Ratchet almost fell to the floor in a fit of laughter at Optimus's expense due to the look on his face. Ratchet was fairly certain the Autobot leader was not only thinking about her shower but Naked as well. Ratchet used his com link to dispatch to Major Lennox's radio explaining the situation. Once he had gotten an answer he said "Don't worry Maggie Major Lennox said "he had your sizes from the store the Decepticons used. Lennox informed me that you will have clothing available to use and the base laundry mat to keep the clothes clean."

Maggie smiled before continuing her search Optimus shifted as the sensations of her touch were starting to affect him. Maggie noticed the movement and figured he was like her and needed a distraction. So she asked "What is Marriage like on your planet Optimus Prime?"

Prime was confused by the sudden question but figured she was just curious. Once he gathered his composure he replied "We don't have what you would call a marriage. We spark bond and once you spark bond with the right one there is no other that will be allowed into your spark."

Maggie found a loose bolt and tightened it as a thought crossed her mind that hadn't before. She knew Ratchet was behind her working so she asked "Ratchet could you do me a favor could you contact Major Lennox and remind him when he's buying clothes for me that he should ask himself if he'd want his daughter or sister to wear it."

Ratchet Replied "Can do." Within moments he was chuckling saying "He informed me thanks to you he'd have to start all over again."

Maggie shook her head and went back to work on Optimus accidentally popping his chest plate open. She smiled saying "I don't know what I did but it's open Ratchet."

Ratchet put her next to Primes head saying "Keep him distracted while I work would you?"

Maggie nodded before asking "Do you have children on Cybertron?"

Prime spent moment thinking before replying "The all spark was responsible for creation. But it is possible for a mated, bonded pair to have a sparkling. It is what you humans would call a baby."

Maggie asked "There doesn't seem to be any female robots here. Has anyone mentioned an interest in interspecies dating?"

Prime decided he'd tread carefully in responding to that question before replying "Mech's often will turn to each other when no Femme is present. If one is present they will all try to gain her attention that is our biggest concern with you as you register in our processors as a Femme. But I do know of at least one bot that has taken in interest in your kind and is considering interspecies dating. He is just unsure how to go about it and if the female would be interested as well."

Maggie looked at him thoughtfully before replying "You mean every Autobot here is interested in dating me?" She wanted to make sure she had heard him correctly.

Ratchet decided to rescue Prime who looked like for once in his life was at a loss for words. Ratchet replied "Well speaking for Bumblebee and myself we both see you more as a sister. The others do however see you as a possible mate."

Maggie looked at him confused saying "But I'm only 5'5 you'd need about 10 of me to be as tall as you. How could I possible mate any Autobot? Are we even physically compatible?"

By now poor Maggie was blushing human male attention was a given but attention from 50 foot alien robots was something new. Ratchet decided to reply being a medic meant he had the knowledge to explain things to her besides from the blush on Prime he doubted Optimus would find the words. Ratchet looked at her and said "Any interaction with you would have to be with the Haloform due to your size. Our Haloform mimic the human body and where a human male would have his sex organ we have one as well only it's slightly different. However it does function the same. You humans call it sex we call it interfacing and at the end of interfacing we overload. The overload contains Energon and coding for a sparkling that would only work with another robot."

Maggie blushed fiercely and had the sudden feeling of being in a sex ed class. She suddenly realized he was there Medic so of course his answer was going to be clinical. Maggie couldn't help it she mumbled out "Gee thanks dad."

Ratchet had easily heard the comment and was flattered replying "Any time my sweet little mag pie." He had wanted to play along with her although with his age if she had been from Cybertron he could have been her father.


	10. Chapter 10

Page 10

Ratchet decided to lighten the now suddenly awkward mood he had finished cleaning and repairing inside of Primes chest plate. He looked over at the flushed human asking "Would you like to see something?"

Maggie looked up nodding her head he lowered his hand for her to climb on. Once she was securely in place he said "Close your eyes it's more impressive if you see it all at once."

Maggie smiled and closed her eyes she trusted Ratchet wouldn't let her fall. She felt the hand move and lower before she heard "Open your eyes" Maggie opened her eyes and there in front of her was a blue glowing mass. It was humming and pulsing all Maggie could do was say "Wow does that function like my heart?"

Ratchet replied "It's his spark and it does function like a heart but it's not as fragile."

Maggie watched it in aw it was absolutely beautiful she moved a little closer to it and the noises and pulses changed. She asked "Is that normal? Could I touch it?"

Ratchet smiled replying "That is normal as far as touching it goes that is up to Optimus Prime."

Maggie sat there enjoying the warm glow of the spark and the way the stuff moved reminded her of her mother's 1970's Lava lamp. Optimus Prime was at a loss for how to handle the situation. Maggie didn't understand the significance of allowing someone to touch his spark at the same time his spark ached for the very thing she had requested. He couldn't understand why his spark was so drawn to her he didn't even know her. He knew that sometimes that was how it happened on his planet with his own kind but this wasn't his planet and while she registered as a Femme she wasn't at the same time. He decided it was best to be up front about it finally replying "A Femme like yourself touching the spark of a Mech like myself is usually only done during bonding of a mated pair."

Maggie flushed she had no idea that touching it would have such meaning. She just felt an overwhelming urge to touch it she wasn't even sure where it came from. She replied "Thanks for letting me know maybe some other time." Maggie covered her mouth in shock she hadn't even though before the words came out. She stumbled back form the spark chamber only to realize that she was glowing blue. She moved to Ratchets hand asking "Is this normal?"

Ratchet moved her closing his chest plate to make sure it wasn't primes spark making her glow but even with it closed she continued to glow blue. Ratchet looked at her puzzled saying "I have never seen it before I will have to research it but I will monitor you until it goes away. I want to make sure whatever is going on won't harm you."

Optimus sat up puzzled by Maggie she now glowed blue and pulsed like his spark. Major Lennox came in saying "Mearing is here to speak with you Optimus she isn't too happy about the newest addition." He looked over to Maggie asking "When did you turn blue?"

Maggie replied "Recently" as Optimus got up off of the table and went out to the compound yelling "Autobots assemble."

Mearing waked over to Optimus asking "Who authorized bringing her onto the base. You can't just be bringing humans here all willy nilly the government doesn't have the money to keep everyone on the planet here on this secured base. Why is she blue?"

Optimus Prime looked at her saying "Ms. Mearing this is Maggie Johnson she was kidnapped by the Decepticons at 16. They performed some sort of experiments on her Ratchet and the base doctor has performed medical exams on her some of the exam will be confidential as far as her blue coloring goes we are trying to determine the cause."

Mearing looked the female over saying "Well miss Johnson have you graduated high school?"

Maggie rolled her eyes replying "Didn't you listen I was kidnapped at 16 last I checked most high school graduates are 18. Not to mention that the Decepticons don't care about humans so why would they educate me?"

Mearing glared at the young girl before saying "give me the name of your high school."

Maggie replied "I went to General Douglas MacArthur Senior High School."

Mearing looked up the school on her laptop and within moments had Maggie's records saying "I will hire a teacher to come and educate you in what you need to know to get a high school diploma there are no high school drop-outs on this military base. Her education will start first thing tomorrow morning. Now onto really important matters since you are on a base filled with men I believe birth control is in order. I want you examined and given pills immediately."

Maggie now pissed replied "I will do no such thing and you can't make me. I have no interest in having sex with anyone here as I don't really know anyone. I am not some slut that will let anyone have me. If and when I want sex I will let Ratchet know and only then will I allow an exam and pills."

Mearing responded "Well I know how hormonal teen girls are and I don't want an unwanted pregnancy to deal with."

Maggie put her hands on her hips yelling "I am not a hormonal teen perhaps that was you. All girls aren't the same you know and last I checked the person who is pregnant typically has to deal with it."

Mearing responded "Well I never!"

Maggie looked her over before saying "Obviously not there's a huge block of ice shoved up there preventing it."

Mearing stormed off yelling "When I come back you better have taught her some manners."

Major Lennox however was laughing he had never seen Mearing so flustered in his entire career. It was nice to have seen the woman taken down a peg by a teenaged girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Page 11

Maggie instantly heard a male voice say "Was that really necessary Maggie Ms. Mearing was only doing her job. Making her mad makes things harder for everyone. Next time she is here you will at least try to get along with her."

Maggie felt bad about how she reacted finally replying "I will try to get along unless she accuses me of wanting to be with every male on the base again. You try to imagine it what if a complete stranger accused you of wanting to have sex with every female simply because you were a teen male. Better yet what if they wanted you to get an invasive pelvic exam and put on pills that have been known to cause cancer."

Optimus Prime processed the information while looking up what a pelvic exam was. Once all information was compiled he replied "While I understand why you were distressed you didn't handle it properly. Perhaps Major Lennox can train you in how to deal with intense situations."

Maggie grinned replying "Ok as long as he teaches me stealth too."

Optimus did a double take asking "What?" Maggie grinned saying "I am negotiating you want something and so do I."

Optimus Prime pinched the bridge of his nose saying "Major Lennox would it be too much for you to educate Maggie in both?"

Major Lennox replied "No I can teach both at the same time. Stealth and handling conflict have a lot in common. On a personal note I thought she handled the situation rather well. I am not sure I would have held together as well if Ms. Mearing had accused me of the same thing and insisted I needed to be on birth control."

Optimus Prime nodded taking the information in Maggie had no military experience and only acted on gut instinct and after feeling like she was being attacked she attacked back. Ratchet came in from researching he hadn't found anything out he'd set the computer to continue searching. He looked over at Maggie only to notice she was no longer blue and appeared to be no worse for the experience. He scanned the area to make sure all the Autobots were present only to find a blip right where Maggie was standing. Ratchet was stunned she was no longer registering as just a Femme but an Autobot Femme. Ratchet opened his com link saying "Prime scan Maggie and tell me what your sensors read."

Optimus Prime scanned Maggie his optics widening upon reading the scan. He replied "Mine states she's an Autobot Femme it didn't before she was just a Femme."

Ratchet responded "Thanks for the confirmation Prime. I'm not sure if the blue glow has anything to do with the change I am having the computer search for an answer."

Optimus Prime looked at the Autobots saying "Maggie is going to be staying with us for a while. While she's here I expect you to behave yourselves and treat her with respect. If I hear one complaint about you from anyone I will have a word with you." He then turned to Maggie at the sound of a rumbling coming from her stomach asking her "Do you need to refuel?"

Maggie looked at him oddly until Major Lennox added "He meant are you hungry?"

Comprehension went across Maggie's face as she nodded [yes] before adding "I'm starving I think I could eat a horse."

Optimus Prime replied "Humans eat the oddest things."

Major Lennox laughed saying "It's an expression she's just very hungry not actually wanting to eat a horse."

Optimus Prime vented air the English language was so complex with so many expressions and words that had multiple meanings. It was almost as complex as his native language he showed her to where the humans ate and waited outside while Maggie went in with Major Lennox. Maggie grabbed a lot of food and then made her way over to Sam and Mikaela. After eating her fill she asked "Doesn't there looking bother you Mikaela?"

Mikaela looked at the military men that were all staring at the two replying "Don't worry about them they are just not used to nonmilitary girls."

Sam stood up saying "Don't worry I will protect you girls."

Maggie said "No offense Sam but I'd feel safer with Major Lennox than you."

Sam looked at Major Lennox before saying "None taken I'd choose a guy with military experience over myself any day as well."

Maggie replied "You better not Bumblebee is your guardian nothing can top him. Except for maybe my guardian Optimus Prime."

Sam laughed saying "You snagged the Autobot leader you're so lucky. Guys are going to be so jealous seeing you get out of that truck."

They went out to where Bumblebee was she patted the car and found the Autobot leaning into her touch. She asked "Bumblebee you can feel me?"

She heard the radio dial move until [Affirmative] came through the speakers. Now curious she asked "How about inside the car Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee replied but all that came out were squeaks and whistles Maggie who had her hands on the car had heard something from Bumblebee she asked "Did you just say if my sensors are engaged?"

Bumblebee's radio sounded [affirmative] again Major Lennox looked puzzled asking "how did you do that all we heard were squeaks and whistles."

Maggie replied "I don't know perhaps we should have Ratchet look at me again. I swear if I wake up a 50 foot robot one day I am so getting someone to squish that spider for me."

Mikaela looked at her oddly asking "Couldn't you do it then?"

Maggie replied "I have arachnophobia even as the size of a real spider I couldn't I'd be too afraid to."

Major Lennox hurried them along to Ratchet he most certainly didn't want something to be wrong with her during his watch. Upon entering the repair bay Major Lennox said "Maggie here communicated with Bumblebee and it sounded like whistles and squeaks to us."

Ratchet looked at her saying "I shall have to look into that as well as test it."


	12. Chapter 12

Page 12

Ratchet started with com linking to Bumblebee and finding out exactly what he had done. Ratchet then looked at Maggie asking her "What did you do?"

Maggie replied "I patted Bumblebee and he leaned into it so I asked if he could feel it. He replied he could through the radio. I asked if he could inside as well I was still touching him at the time when I started hearing words. I didn't know he wasn't speaking until Major Lennox said something about it only being sounds."

Ratchet looked Maggie over before saying "Get into my hand I am going to try to communicate with you."

Maggie climbed into his hand but heard nothing Ratchet wondered if it was because they had shared affection and Bumblebee had enjoyed her touch. The other possibility was that it had something to do with Bumblebee's faulty vocal processor. He'd have to test both to see which it was. He com linked with Optimus Prime to come to the medical bay. When Optimus Prime showed up Maggie instantly recognized the vehicle Ratchet put her down next to Optimus saying "Touch him the way you did Bumblebee. While she's doing that Optimus you try to communicate with her I will scan both of you to see if I can figure out what's going on."

Maggie touched Optimus the way she had Bumblebee causing him to lean into her as she asked "Could you feel me in your cab when I first arrived?"

Optimus repeated what Bumblebee had done replying "I did I debated telling you I wasn't an Earth vehicle but was concerned a voice out of nowhere would scare you."

Maggie blushed a bright red before saying "I heard him Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded noting the information before setting his com to the right settings saying "Don't be too hard on him Maggie I asked him to not say anything and to monitor you so he couldn't turn the sensors off."

Maggie looked at Ratchet replying "Ok."

Ratchet grinned having figured out how to transmit to her saying out loud "Maggie we know so little about you it would so help if I know what modifications Scalpel made but I know you have our metal working as your bones and Energon working as blood. I am unsure if handling the cube has made any changes or if this is because of what Scalpel did. As for the communication you should restrict yourself to human speech I am unsure of the strain communicating through com would put on your body. It is frustrating with all my knowledge how little I know about you and now you seem to be functioning normal for a human. I want to keep it that way I am unsure how to fix you should you start to malfunction we can't really treat you like a robot but you're not really human either."

Maggie smiled she knew this was Ratchets way of letting her know he cared and didn't want to lose her. She turned to Optimus Prime asking "So why were you shaking that morning?"

Optimus had just been asked the one question he had hoped she wouldn't ask ever. Ratchet was enjoying a once in a lifetime site of the great Autobot leader both humble and speechless from a question. Optimus finally replied "All that stimulation you gave me had overwhelmed my sensors." He most definitely wasn't going to admit to seeing her aft and that image made things worse than normal.

Maggie had remembered Ratchets explanation of what happened between Autobots. She turned bright red softly asking "Did I make you need to interface?"

Optimus Prime was taken back a little heat rushed to his face plate changing the normal silver metal turn red. His optics turned soft before touching her gently replying "What happened was not your fault Maggie it was mine. Although I am glad it happened it made me realize that I was interested in you as a potential mate." Optimus Prime felt like smacking himself in the head his nervousness had gotten the best of him and he just spoke straight from his spark. He wasn't sure how the human female would respond to his candid answer but there was no taking back what he had said.

Maggie couldn't help but to notice that while he answered her he didn't exactly answer the question. But at the same time he had admitted he was interested in her. The question was now was she interested in him. She knew she trusted him and liked both his vehicle and robot form only thing she hadn't seen was his Haloform. She asked "Can I see your Haloform?"

Optimus made his Haloform appear in front of Maggie. She was absolutely floored she had never seen a man as handsome as he was. His hair was short black with blue tips. His eyes were the same blue his optics held while in robot form. His face had a chiseled look to it she could see features that were the same in both like his strong arms and his height. Maggie moved forward and touched him she was surprised at how real he felt. Maggie asked herself could she look past the fact that he was not human. Then she looked up into soft caring eyes that held such warmth and depth that she had to give it a chance. Maggie put her hand in his locking eyes with him before saying "I'd like to date you it's the human way to get to know each other." She hugged him adding "What do you think?"

Maggie was in heaven never had she felt so comfortable with a man she hardly knew. She only hoped he'd allow her the time she needed to know him better. His arms circled her as he hugged her back and instantly she knew she had made the right choice she could easily grow to love this man. Already she never wanted to leave his arms. Optimus Prime felt his spark soar when she hugged him he had no ideas that humans felt so soft. He found information on how to return the affection and when he did his spark whirled to life he could spend forever in her arms not to mention her scent was heavenly.


	13. Chapter 13

Page 13

Optimus Prime took her hand asking "Maggie can we talk about something?"

Maggie saw the serious look on his face replying "Sure you can tell me anything."

Optimus Prime picked her up and put her on the hood of his alt mode. Looking her in the eyes he said "I was in a relationship once many eons ago. Her name was Elita one we spark bonded back then or at least I thought we did until I came into contact with you. My spark responded to being near you and if the spark bond had been complete it wouldn't have been able to respond to you. I am telling you only because I don't want any secretes between us and there is a possibility she's still online."

Maggie patted the hood softly saying "No worries Optimus on Earth it is normal to have more than one relationship before you find the right one. Sometimes you're lucky and the first one is right. I have never had a relationship I never found anyone I'd like to get to know better until I met you."

Optimus Prime smiled it made his spark spring to life hearing those words from her. He watched as her eyes took on a dark yet playful look to them causing him to have to hold back a growl. Maggie looked seriously at him before saying "Now take me down and quit using your alt mode to feel my rear."

Optimus Prime hadn't even thought of it until she had mentioned it he could feel her aft on the hood of his alt form. He helped her down while blushing before managing to get out "Maggie I.I. hadn't meant to… um I didn't think…I "

Maggie giggled interrupting him by placing her hand on his shoulder saying "Its ok Optimus." She kissed his cheek adding "I know your actions were innocent."

Ratchet Com linked Optimus Prime with satellite had picked up Decepticon activity. Optimus turned to Maggie saying "We need to go back to Ratchet there is some Decepticon activity I have to look into."

Maggie grinned saying "I'll race you there, oh no fair using your alt or robot form" She playfully pushed him into his alt form and took off running.

Optimus Prime was stunned when he fell back into himself his spark whirled and raced as he watched Maggie take off running. Optimus growled slightly and chased after his Femme determined to catch her. It didn't take him long to get into close range but she kept zig zaging preventing capture. He was stunned she was using evading strategy to prevent being caught. Optimus quickly processed several strategies to capture the enemy until he found one he was sure would work. Of course it meant he'd have to use his alt mode to block her but the only rule was he couldn't use it to win. She said nothing about using it to capture her. He was confused when she circled around behind him until he noticed her heading for the short cut to the left. She had faked him out he had taken it easy on her but now it was on there was no way he was going to lose to her. He increased his speed quickly catching up to her and grabbing her right before she made it to Ratchet. Optimus pulled her into him saying "Caught you" before picking her up and walking to Ratchet adding "I believe I won."

Ratchet chuckled at the two before saying "Prime we have Decepticons to worry about."

He put Maggie down before dispatching the Haloform and transforming into a robot. He patted Ratchet saying "Well I sent you a diagram of Maggie's movements perhaps we can use the strategy against the Decepticons. I was impressed with how she out maneuvered me until I had figured out her plans."

Ratchet nodded as they went to look over the satellite readings. Maggie sighed now she had to sit and wait she wasn't military she wondered what she'd do while they were out dealing with the Decepticons. It didn't take long for Ratchet to come out saying "Robert Epps will keep you company we are going to have to head out."

Maggie watched as Optimus Prime said "Autobots Rollout" Maggie turned to Robert asking "So what do we do?"

Robert replied "How would you like to learn to drive? Of course knowing your name would help."

Maggie smiled saying "I'd love to learn to drive and my name is Maggie."

Robert grabbed a jeep and said "This one isn't a robot but its sturdy and tough great to learn on. It's an automatic and now the base was empty so we will have no traffic to worry about."

Maggie hopped into the driver's seat hoping all would go well with the Decepticons. In the meantime she'd be occupied learning to drive.

**~ With the Decepticons ~**

Scalpel had just fixed the robots the best he could and was now working on the first change to Sarah. He had made it through the bones for Cybertron metal exchange with ease. He had placed her in the recovery chamber while he fiddled with Megatron trying to reignite his spark. When that didn't work he started replacing parts that were damaged with those parts in dead Decepticons. Perhaps once repaired Megatrons spark would return to life.

He continued working on Megatron until it was time for Sarah's next treatment removing her blood and replacing it with Energon. Upon completing Sarah's Energon transfer and placing her back into the recovery chamber he went over his notes for the last step. As he was going through the notes the also looked over the current Autobot count and noticed there was a Femme among them that hadn't been there before. He wondered if that could be Maggie and if it was her why she was now registering as a Femme Autobot. Sure she registered as a Femme when she had left the Decepticon headquarters. Perhaps handling the cube had somehow altered what he had done to her. He wondered what those alterations were and what effect they would ultimately have on the war.


	14. Chapter 14

Page 14

Scalpel scurried around making copies of his experiment he scurries over to Bone crusher saying "Take this to Starscream and tell him to place a tracking beacon on it but leave it for the Autobots. They may destroy the beacon but it may not be until they are in the group and we may be able to get an idea of which direction they came in."

Bone crusher nodded and took off for Star scream and the other Decepticons. They were on the hunt for a new supply of Energon. If they wanted to continue to function correctly they needed to stock pile the Energon the less Energon the Autobots had the better it was for the Decepticons. Starscream was determined to keep the Decepticons ahead Megatron would not be pleased if they fell behind. Starscream knew Megatron well he was the type of bot that wouldn't even let death claim him.

**~ With the Autobots ~**

They were on their way to New Mexico not only to hopefully collect some Energon but to kick some Decepticon aft. Optimus Prime notices a signal of incoming Autobots perhaps this was the main reason the Decepticons were here. Optimus turned to his team saying "It looks like we will have reinforcements joining us soon. Who here would like to volunteer to great them with me?"

Ironhide looked around before saying "I think you should take Ratchet if any are injured due to reëntry. I would like to offer to return to base as we left Maggie, Sam and Mikaela guarded by the humans and Bumblebee only."

Optimus Prime knew if Ironhide returned it would help reduce his stress level he was worried about Maggie and a Decepticon attack on the base. Although it was very secure you never knew when they would figure out your location. Optimus Prime replied "Bumblebee is there you should stay here at least until we know how many arrive and their condition. Bumblebee will alert us if there are any problems." Sure Optimus Prime himself wanted to rush back to protect her but now he needed his men there with him getting Energon and sending Decepticons running.

They moved to the location where the signal indicated they would land. They watched as they started landing and moving towards Prime. As they all assembled in front of him he said "Welcome to earth Arcee, Sideswipe, Skids and Mudflap. Use your language processors and the internet to speak English. It will help when communicating with the Earthlings. Once done choose a vehicle mode to transform into so you blend in. If you're up to it we have some Decepticon aft to kick."

They quickly made their way to the location the Decepticons were at they watched as the Decepticons welcomed some new members. Starscream said "Welcome Alice, Fallen Megatronus, and Soundwave. Move your afts there are Autobots about."

In their haste Optimus Prime noticed that Starscream had carelessly dropped something. Once the area had been cleared of Decepticons Ironhide asking "Do you think it's a trap or that they really lost that?"

Optimus Prime replied "I am unsure we should approach cautiously and check out what they left it may be useful information."

They moved slowly until they reached the item Optimus noticed the beacon attached but opened it any way. It looked important he turned to Ratchet saying "Scan this into your database we will process the information later. We must leave it behind a beacon is attached they wish to track our movements."

Ratchet scanned the papers and then drops them back where he found them. They move towards the Energon signature if they could score some and return to the base the trip wouldn't be a total loss. They used stealth to get to the underground Energon deposit there were no Decepticons about so they loaded up on Energon and headed back to the base. Optimus Prime made sure to note the location if Decepticon activity continued to be lacking he would send the human troops to collect more. Optimus had a feeling the Decepticons would have picked the area clean before anyone could get back. He turned to the troops saying "Carry all you can I don't think any will be left to return for. If any is left I am unsure it would be worth the risk to return."

**~ Back at the base with Maggie ~**

Robert wanting to keep Maggie entertained asked "Would you like to see something cool but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

Maggie held up her hand replying "I will keep it a secret I promise."

Robert traded seats with Maggie and drove her to a large hangar that was away from everything else. He opened the door and pulled a tarp that was covering a large object. As the tarp fell Maggie noticed it was an alien robot she asked "What happened to him?"

Robert shrugged replying "I am not sure all I know is that we were ordered to put him in here for now. They said his spark went out I think it's their version of death."

Maggie climbed onto the robot within moments she started hearing things and seeing things she didn't recognize. She held her head as Robert used the Jeeps CB radio contacting Bumblebee saying "Bumblebee Maggie is acting strange can you come I am not sure if I should contact the others or not."

Bumblebee made his way to where Maggie was he could tell that her behavior was strange and erratic he went to remove her from the bot only to be taken over by an impulse to assist her. Robert throws his hands up returning to his radio this time contacting Ratchet saying "Maggie started acting strangely when I took her to see the robot body here. I called Bumblebee to check her out but as he went to remover her when he touched her he started assisting her. I am unsure of what to do I didn't want to bother you but this can't be good for her."

Ratchet replied "Understood I will return." He then turned to Optimus Prime saying "Something is going on with Maggie at the base I am needed to figure out what's going on."

Optimus Prime yelled "Autobots load Ratchet quickly he needs to return to headquarters."

The Autobots work quickly to pack Ratchet with Energon once he was full he took off at high-speed blasting his siren all the way to the base.


	15. Chapter 15

Page 15

Ratchet dropped his payload of Energon in the secure storage locking it up tight before heading to where Robert had indicated his location was. Ratchet speed all the way to the hangar that held his fallen comrade. He entered the hanger and observed Maggie as well as Bumblebee they were working on the fallen bot confusing him. He asked "Bumblebee what's going on here?"

Bumblebee acknowledged Ratchet relaying information to him. Ratchet processed the information that Bumblebee had sent to him remembering where Maggie had first been spotted he went to retrieve the recovery chamber apparently Maggie was going need it. She was receiving information due to her contact with the cube Bumblebee was assisting her so that she wouldn't get hurt as Maggie was no longer in full control of what she was doing. Ratchet walked over to Robert Epps saying "Stand outside and let no one else in while I am gone. I have to get something for Maggie I will be back quickly."

He didn't wait for a reply as he took off with his siren blaring to where the Decepticons had landed. He was hoping the item was still on the roof top near the clothing store. With his siren on it took little time to get to the roof top he decided against transforming and used his Haloform to retrieve the item putting it in the back of his alt form he raced off back to the base. Once arriving back at the base he handed the container to Robert saying "Clean this up Bumblebee told me Maggie will need it."

He headed in to the hanger he started running scans on Bumblebee and Maggie and then Jazz the deceased Autobot. He watched as Maggie moved to his chest plate opening it exposing the spark chamber. He watched as she started glowing blue and it seemed to move from her into Jazz's spark chamber. As he was watching the blue filled the spark chamber and left Maggie. He watched as Maggie finally collapse as Jazz started back up. He grabbed the recovery chamber putting Energon in it he was receiving information but from where he wasn't sure. He could tell what he needed to do was urgent from the voice communicating with him. He followed directions eventually carrying Maggie wrapping her in the blanket from his vehicle alt form. He placed her inside the recovery chamber pressing the buttons needed and closing the top before turning to Jazz. He could do no more for Maggie so he moved next to Jazz saying "How do you feel?"

Jazz's optics began to focus as he turned his head asking "I feel fine. What in primus am I doing here?"

Ratchet replied "Welcome back to us Jazz Optimus Prime will be glad to see you. He should be here shortly."

Jazz looked around confused asking "Where is the Prime that was restoring me?"

Ratchet looked around confused now as well replying "There is no Prime here the one working on you was Maggie with Bumblebee's help."

Jazz sat up slowly saying "Maggie is the Prime where is the Femme?"

Ratchet was puzzled to say the least so he asked "Who told you Maggie was a Prime?"

Jazz replied "The other Primes that were telling her how to repair me and bring me back with the energy she absorbed from the cube."

Ratchet started processing everything he heard saying "Jazz you will tell no one what you told me I have to process something's. For now I think it's best if no one else knows while I research. You see Maggie is a human from Earth and the fewer know the less risk of it getting to the Decepticons."

Jazz nodded as Autobots started pouring into the hanger. They all greeted Jazz happy to see him up and functioning. Bumblebee had left to take Sam and Mikaela home since there was now no longer any threat to them. But Bumblebee would stay on as Sam's guardian. Optimus Prime was stunned saying "Not that I am not thrilled to have you back Jazz but how are you here with us now?"

Jazz replied "Maggie repaired me and brought me back. She is an interesting Femme."

Optimus Prime looked at Ratchet who adds "Maggie was in some sort of trance and preformed the needed repairs and brought him back online."

Optimus Prime looks around the room asking "Where is she? Is she ok?"

Ratchet points to the box saying "When I got here I got a message to get this for her. When she was done I placed her inside. I am positive it's repairing her while she's in stasis."

Optimus Prime goes over to the box and touches the outside of it watching the lights beep and shift noting which functions were going. There was an electronic read out that showed all her vital signs. He looked to Ratchet asking "How long will she be in there?"

Ratchet saw concern cross Optimus Primes features he looked at the monitor saying "These readings are with in normal range. According to what I have processed she is doing fine although I don't know how long she will remain in stasis. But based by the markings on the container it keeps her alive with Energon so while she's in there she won't need food."

Optimus Prime sighed it hurt his spark to be separated from her. He was touched that she was able to bring his comrade back to life but the cost was too high. Now his plans to spend time with her would have to wait there was nothing he could do until she came back out of stasis. He turned to Ratchet saying "You will notify me the moment she wakes up from stasis."

Ratchet replied "Sure thing Optimus Prime. You should get Jazz up to date while you're waiting."

Once they all went to the Autobot meeting place Ratchet made his Haloform turning to Robert saying "Thank you for your help Robert I have her now."

He then moved her to the medical bay so that he could monitor her while doing whatever was needed. He found the modifications Scalpel made interesting and as he thought of the words Jazz said. It dawned on him she was a Femme and a prime which if his theory was correct if she and Optimus spark merged they could have a sparkling together.


	16. Chapter 16

Page 16

Optimus Prime had to carry on with doing what was needed but he had made sure to stress to Ratchet that the moment she awoke from stasis he was to be notified.

**~ With the Decepticons ~**

Scalpel had finished Megatrons repairs and went to Starscream saying "We need a piece of the cube to bring him back the humans have one locked up at the following coördinates. Starscream nodded as the information was relayed to him he sent Reedman to retrieve the piece of the all spark. It didn't take long for the piece to be obtained and brought to Scalpel. He took it opened Megatrons chest plate and pushed it in. Megatron immediately whirled back to life. Megatron bolted up yelling "Where is that fleshling traitor Maggie?"

Starscream scrabbled to his knees replying "I'm sorry lord Megatron she's in the hands of the Autobots."

Megatron screamed in outrage slamming him into the wall. Scalpel stepped in saying "At Starscream's request I have performed the experiment on her sister Sarah. She is fertile and ready for implant if she lives to bring the sparkling into this world we won't need Maggie. If not it will give me the information I need to properly care for Maggie so that she can produce many strong Decepticon sparklings."

Megatron sighed as he bowed to the fallen saying "I have failed you master."

He replied "You have not just end the primes life and get back Maggie she and her sister will make good factories for Decepticon sparklings. We will win this war yet and once Prime is gone we can destroy the son collecting all the Energon from this planet. We will leave this dead world with both a large supply of Energon and two femme's able to restore the Decepticons numbers. Just make sure all sparklings are femme at first this will allow other Decepticons to breed as well."

**~ With the Autobots ~**

Maggie had woken up to someone talking to her. It said "Hey how long are you going to stay sleeping in there. I'd like to meet the femme that restored me. I've waited over a week now. So get up already would you?"

Maggie smiled as she was now fully awake and the lid lifted she looked at him saying "Next time don't tap on it I thought you were an earthquake."

He smiled replying "How did something so little save me?"

Maggie shook her head asking "Jazz can you take me to where I can get clean clothes and a shower."

Jazz stumbled backwards falling on his aft in shock asking "How do you know my name?"

Maggie smiled softly replying "Bumblebee told me your name and that your one fast car. He also said he thought he could take you in a race."

Jazz chuckled saying "That rusty pile of bolts couldn't beat me I can drive circles around him and he knows it. I am supposed to report to Prime that you're up before anything else."

Maggie sighed saying "It wouldn't hurt to let me shower and change before telling him. I promise we can go straight to see him once I'm clean."

Jazz transformed into his vehicle form saying "Transportation for the lady that wishes I disobey Primes direct order. I'm only doing it this once as I owe you but don't ask again."

Maggie nodded as she got into the car noticing he was a Pontiac Solstice but he seemed somewhat different. It didn't take long for her to reach where her barracks were. She grabbed some clothes, and went to where the shower was. She quickly cleaned up and redressed on the way out of the bathroom she noticed the barracks were huge more like a hanger and even had a recharge station. She made her way back to Jazz when she got in she asked him "Who am I staying with?"

Jazz responded "No can do little lady I will let the Prime relay that information. We will be with him shortly." Jazz drove her to where he knew Optimus Prime was talking to the other Autobots about having had approached Sam for help. Maggie waited for a pause in the conversation to say "So did anyone miss me?"

They all turned Optimus had an angry look on his face saying "Jazz I instructed you to inform me of any changes not to bring her here after she woke up."

Maggie smiled at his concern replying "Don't be mad at Jazz I asked him to bring me here. I wanted to see you."

Ratchet took over finishing the meeting as Prime seemed lost in seeing Maggie after being without her for a week. Maggie felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back before she heard a whisper in her ear saying "I've missed you Maggie I have plans for us tonight. I wish to share the stars with you."

Maggie leaned into him saying "You can take me anywhere you wish I trust you."

Optimus Prime looked to Ratchet seeing a nod that he had finished the conversation and would alert him if he was needed. He transformed into his vehicle form helping Maggie get into the cab. He drove her to a hill using his Haloform to pull a blanket out of the cab and help her onto the ground. He took her hand and led her to the hilltop laying the blanket out. Optimus Prime asked "Would you mind if I held you while we looked at the stars?"

Maggie shook her head no at the moment she didn't trust her voice he was looking at her so intensely. She watched him lay on the blanket she sat next to him and put her head on his chest. He pointed up to where Cybertron was and started telling her all about the planet he came from and himself. His desire was to interface with her in a human way so that she would know him and feel comfortable with more intimate interactions. Maggie listened intensely to Optimus talk about his life and Cybertron she smiled at the amount of effort he was putting into allowing her to know him better. When he finally stopped she leaned up and kissed him Prime was shocked but returned the kiss. He shook as her hands went into his hair the feeling of her gentle touches made his desire to truly interface with her grow. Optimus felt awkward about it but he had to ask "How do humans interface Maggie?"

Maggie looked at him confused asking "What's an interface Optimus?"

Optimus Prime blushed saying "I can show you the one I shared with Elita one as it's very private and would be hard to explain."


	17. Chapter 17

Page 17

Maggie felt sheepish as she remembered Ratchet saying something about it when she first arrived. Boy did she hate it when her brain went on vacation it always seemed to turn to mush and forget things. She was touched by the fact he didn't want to have any unnecessary secrets between them. But she knew she did not want to see him with another woman. The question was how to respond without hurting his feelings. Maggie took his hand saying "I am not sure how things are on Cybertron but here showing your new girlfriend a sex video of the old girlfriend is just not done. We human women tend to get jealous so much so that we don't want you to remember the last girlfriend but us instead."

Optimus Prime processed the information a smile gracing his face asking "You would be Jealous of Elita-One if she were here?"

Maggie looked at him with a fire in her eyes he hadn't seen before he had to admit it made his spark jump to see it. Maggie replied "If she so much as set her optics on you in a way I didn't like I have to show her that you belong to me Prime." Maggie covered her mouth and wondered when she had developed such strong feelings for him.

Optimus Prime pulled her into him saying "Don't be embarrassed for saying how you feel. I would like you to do me a favor Maggie when it's just the two of us I'd like you to call me Orion when we are alone. It was my name before I became a Prime."

Maggie smiled saying "Ok Orion you stay here I want to see something. Don't worry I'm not going far."

Orion nodded as Maggie left the blanket he raised an eyebrow as he watched her open the door to his cab. He turned and asked "What are you doing Maggie?"

The pure devilish look he got sent chills through his body. She climbed in and started doing what she had when he first brought her to the base. He dissolved his Haloform as Maggie started crawling across his seats. He groaned asking "Maggie what are you doing?"

Maggie grinned devilishly replying "Getting answers do you like when I do this?"

Optimus replied "I do it feels nice." He was not quite sure where she was going with this but he was too curious to stop her. He wondered if his curiosity would be the end of him.

Maggie moved to lean onto the sleeper bed of the truck. She looked behind her noticing the view it gave Optimus in his mirror. She blushed asking "Did you see this when I first came here?"

Optimus Prime's voice strained a little replying "I did get a glimpse."

Maggie wiggled a little asking "Did you like the view?"

Optimus started to shake from the view before him. He wondered if she knew what she was doing to him. Optimus groaned replying "I do…Maggie you should stop before things go too far."

Maggie felt arms wraparound her she was pulled back into Optimus Primes Haloform. He pushed his hard body into her feeling her gasp in surprise he whispered in her ear "You test myself control Maggie I have never in all my life wanted to interface with a femme as much as I do you. My spark aches for you Maggie you have no idea what you do to me."

She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes they were swirling with all sorts of emotions it was almost overwhelming. She could feel the truck shaking and see the Haloform trembling. Now she felt guilty for teasing him so she remembered something he sister used to do that helped her boyfriend when she didn't want to have sex with them. She asked "Do you trust me Orion?"

Optimus nodded not trusting his voice she motioned with her hand for him to turn around. Once he did she rubbed his shoulders getting a groan from him. She started massaging his back he loved the feel of her touching his body but this touch was different. It wasn't working him up further it was helping him relax a little. Maggie said "I understand what you need but can you let me ease into this. I am starting with a back rub we can progress to more intimate actions another time."

She continued rubbing him hopping he would understand he wasn't exactly human. Optimus Prime asked "Why are you so hesitant to interface Maggie? I know you have feelings."

Maggie flushed replying "I have never interfaced before. I'm a little scared."

Optimus ran the information through his processors he couldn't understand why she would fear interfacing. He looked at her confused saying "I don't understand."

Maggie sighed she had wanted to avoid this conversation she replied "I don't know about Femme's but for a human female the first time hurts a little. It is just the way things are there is no way to prevent it."

Optimus now understood why she was so hesitant he was now concerned about the pain he'd cause her. He searched the internet and found information on how to make the pain as minimal as possible. He would give her the time she needed but he needed to know she was his and his only. So he asked "Will you spark bond with me instead? I will wait for you to be ready to interface."

Maggie was floored saying "You want to marry me? I am a human experiment who knows how long I will live."

Optimus replied "Yes I wish to marry you and I will cherish every moment I have with you. But to do this I must be in robot form and nothing can be blocking access to your heart."

Maggie blushed a deep red saying "I'd love to belong to you Optimus but no peeking while I'm topless."

Optimus chuckled replying "I give you my word as leader of the Autobots that I will not peak."


	18. Chapter 18

Page 18

Optimus Prime said "First you need to get out of my cab so that I can change into robot form."

Maggie got out of the cab and moved away some so that he could transform without accidentally hurting her. She stood in awe as he shifted from the Peterbilt Semi-truck into a 50 foot towering alien robot. He put his hand down for her to climb into she got into his hand and moved to his thumb to hold onto. He sat down and moved her towards his chest plate he made sure the area was clear and did a quick sweep. He looked down at her saying "Open my chest plate exposing my spark."

She easily opened his chest plate this time however his spark seemed different. The glow was way more intense than the first time she had seen it. She moved towards the light of the spark and watched the energy surge and swirl. She moved into his chest cavity where his spark lay and gently touched the outside of it. Optimus Prime gripped the ground when her hands touched the outside of his spark. The feeling was so intense he'd have to keep his wits about him to make sure he didn't accidentally hurt her during bonding. He said "Maggie you will need to expose your chest too."

Maggie removed her top and bra while blushing she knew he couldn't see her from where he was. He figured he would give her all the final instructions so that when he was lost in it she would still know what to do. He said "Maggie you will need to touch both the outside and inside of my spark. Don't be afraid and don't hide anything or the bond won't work properly. Once you start I won't be able to help you as the feelings it causes are very intense. When the process is finished I will go offline but don't worry I will reboot."

Maggie took a deep breath asking "Ok can I start now?"

Optimus Prime lay down before replying "Go ahead Maggie nice and slow."

Maggie moved her hands along the outside of the spark chamber again this time it felt warm. She timidly let her fingers brush the blue pulsing plasma. Optimus Prime groaned at the gentle touches causing Maggie to stop saying "If anything hurts let me know."

She knew he heard her since he nodded yes. She decided to get a little braver and ran her fingers up and down the blue plasma. She watched as it moved up her arm and made its way into her chest. The warm, loving feeling she got from it helped her calm down from initial contact. She kept moving her hands moving with the plasma as information moved back and forth between them. As she was flooded with information form him she noticed that information from her was going to him. Directions for how to spark bond were among the information she received. She started doing as the information said and noticed Optimus was shaking. He huskily got out "Maggie please don't stop until I offline."

Maggie started getting an overwhelming feeling she wondered if this was what he was feeling. She found it pulling information from everywhere even places she normally kept hidden from others. She was going to stop it but she remembered Optimus's words and let it go she knew she could trust him with her secrets. It wasn't long before she felt an overwhelming surge of emotions that literally knocked her out. When she woke up she put her bra and top back on. She moved closing his chest plate she didn't want him vulnerable and exposed. It didn't take long before he was back online. He sat up slowly moving his hand over to his chest plate so that she wouldn't fall. He smiled at her saying "Thank you for not hiding anything from me."

Maggie blushed slightly replying "Well I would have liked if you had hidden the interface with Elita-One. I most certainly didn't need to see that. One question though is interfacing always so rough?"

Optimus Prime looked at her confused saying "That wasn't rough although perhaps with metal bodies colliding into each other it may have appeared rough. Don't worry Maggie I have researched the human version of interfacing and am aware of the differences. I know you are delicate and will treat you with great care."

Maggie smiled saying "It's getting late shouldn't we return to the base."

Optimus Prime responded "I believe you are correct. We shall return to base and I'd like to cuddle as you humans call it."

Maggie grinned ear to ear saying "I'd love to cuddle its nice. Will you be sharing a bed with me at night? How will this work?"

Optimus Prime replied "I can stay with until you fall asleep every night but I need to recharge to so I will have to dispatch it so that I can get the rest I need."

Maggie giggled saying "I guess I can share you with you every night."

He put her down and transformed into the Peterbilt allowing her to get into the cab before transporting her back to the base. Upon arrival he asks "Maggie you need to get out I need to talk to the Autobots."

Maggie got out of the cab and moved out-of-the-way allowing Optimus to transform into his robot form. Once he did he announced "Autobots assemble" Once they did he added "I have an announcement I have bonded with Maggie she is officially of limits. Jazz you will be her guardian starting tomorrow for her lessons since neither Ratchet nor I will be able to go."

Jazz was taken aback by surprise he hadn't expected it but responded "I will protect the mate of Prime with my life sir. I am honored with the trust you put in me to keep her safe. I won't ever let you down."


	19. Chapter 19

Page 19

Optimus Prime took her to his barrack she looked around it noticing the large metal bed like area. She figured that was where his robot form would recharge. She looked at him and asked "Can I see you in it. I don't think it would be safe to share when you're recharging but I'd like to be in your bed at least once."

Optimus Prime's spark swelled with emotions picking her up and climbing in to his recharge area. Maggie looked at how he lay down on his side she grinned saying "Are you trying to look sexy for me?"

Optimus Prime asked in a husky tone "What if I am?"

Maggie walked down his robot body saying "Well I have explored the Peterbilt twice now I wouldn't want to leave you out of the fun now would I?"

Optimus Prime wasn't sure what she had meant by that remark until he felt her touching his stomach she sighed saying "Ok mental note not ticklish."

Optimus Prime smiled at her he was genuinely touched that she wanted to get to know him in all of his forms. He was brought out of his thoughts when Maggie's hand reached into his leg touching some of his wires. He asked "Maggie what are you doing?"

Maggie laughed saying "I am exploring you. I didn't hurt you did I?"

When Optimus shook his head no she continued exploring. Maggie moved up onto his waist she wondered if he'd work like a human male if she touched him in-between his legs. Maggie took a deep breath to steady her nerves and ran her hand on the part of him that was centered between his legs. She felt his body shift as he whispered "Maggie if you continue I will need to interface with you."

Maggie replied "You need to anyway according to the information I got they bond can't cement without it. So I will take care of you."

Optimus was impressed he knew there was no way he could return the favor in his current form. He would hurt her if he tried to. His Maggie was so selfless that she was willing to give him what he needed wanting nothing in return for the action. He decided that he'd allow it and he'd find a way to make it up to her. He could feel her touch and by primus it was heaven. It didn't take long of her touching him to cause his interface panel to open. Maggie shifted when the panel door opened she wasn't sure what would happen but she didn't want to accidentally get hurt and make Optimus Prime feel bad. She kept working at it until the bundle of cables that were the interface port came out of the panel. At that point Optimus Primes hips were moving causing Maggie to have to actually hang on to the interface port. She felt powerful being able to reduce a 50 foot robot to a writhing mess. Optimus was in heaven his femme was giving him such great pleasure by primus he was lost in the moment. It was just sensation on top of sensations between her hands and her body's reaction from his response he was in constant stimulation. It didn't take him long to overload and offline. Maggie was taken by surprise when Energon looking material came out of the port and covered her. She was even more surprised when it started to evaporate almost instantly. It was then she noticed Optimus was offline she felt it was best if she climbed off of him she didn't want him to accidentally hurt her and then feel guilty about it. Optimus Prime was pleasantly surprised when his optics had returned online to find that she was close to him but out of harm's way. He could clearly see a blush on her cheeks he was about to say something when she said "You could have warned me about the Energon shower."

Optimus Prime smirked until he noticed she was shivering slightly from her wet clothes. He said "Why don't you get some dry clothes and take a hot shower to warm up."

Maggie went to the dresser that was in her area and grabbed something to wear that was not proper to wear in public. She went to where the restroom was and started a hot shower once the water was the right temperature she got in. As soon as she was warm again she got out and dried off before she put on the short shorts and spaghetti strap see through top. It was then that she noticed the huge spider in the corner well it looked huge to her. She screamed as loud as she could Optimus Prime rushed in asking "What's wrong?"

Maggie pointed saying "Spider!"

Optimus was relieved slightly but her heart rate was erratic and her face held the look of sheer terror. He caught the spider and took it outside before returning to her. He picked her up off of the floor and tucked her into the bed cuddling with her. Optimus Replied "He's gone now you're safe I'll protect you."

Maggie rolled over burying her face into his chest mumbling "Thanks for not calling me silly for being scared of a spider that is nowhere near as big as me."

Optimus held her saying "You're not silly everyone is afraid of something sometime." He rubbed her back hoping the motion would help her clam down so that she could rest for the night. He continued until her breathing started leveling out some. Maggie said "Tell me a story of what our future will look like when the Decepticons are gone."

Optimus replied "Well we would live in a house with an under ground area that I could be in my robot form. A custom garage built to fit my Peterbilt form perhaps even a trailer in the future. The rest of the house made to your liking but not to huge as I'd like my Haloform to be able to reach you in any part of the home." At this point he stopped as he could tell she was sound asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Page 20

It was very early the next morning when Mearing entered the barrack. She shook the bed and pulled the covers saying "Time to get up Maggie you have school to go to."

Maggie glared at her yelling "It's still dark out is should be illegal to have to get up before the sun."

Mearing tapped her foot saying "Let's get going I don't have all day you know."

Maggie got out of bed replying "What's the hurry you afraid the sun light is going to turn you to dust."

Maggie moved to the dresser and picked out things to wear to school. She started to strip her clothes off giving Prime a good view of her bare back. Mearing asked "What are you doing? Don't you know there is a man in the room? Have you no shame?"

Maggie looked around confused then zeroed in on Mearing asking "Are you trying to tell me you're a man?"

Maggie finished putting her top on and moved on to her bottoms giving prime a good view of her aft. Prime used his communicator to contact Lennox asking "what is it called when a woman does things that make you want sex?"

Lennox replied "it's called teasing and there are ways you can tease back but you must know the woman."

Prime replied "Thanks for the information" he then went through his processors locating the information he would need to tease Maggie back. He looked back over at the two just in time to hear Mearing yell "I am not a man."

By now Maggie was dressed she smiled and replied "Good you had me worried there for a moment. Let's get going I don't want to be late."

They arrived at the base school within a few moments Maggie followed Mearing into the classroom saying "Hurry along now the sun is rising I wouldn't want to be responsible for turning you to dust."

Mearing rolled her eyes turned to the teacher saying "Good luck with this one'' before leaving the building and driving off.

He smiled at her saying "I am Professor Plum I can't say I like her either but she's good at following orders. So as you know this is a school on base so we all are here for top-secret reasons. Why don't you tell the class your first name only and what you can say without revealing any top-secret information about yourself?"

Maggie smiled replying I'm Maggie my parents and sister are M.I.A. that's all I can tell you. "

He smiled saying "Nice to meet you Maggie first order of business is a government contract you ask for what you want in return for keeping the secrets you know." He put a large pile of papers on an empty desk adding "If you have any questions about forms please feel free to ask. I will fax them when you are done."

Maggie started going through the forms listing exactly what she wanted which included a college education, a specifically designed house, enough money to live on until graduation from college and a marriage license to a secret agent code-named Orion Pax along with documentation of his military career. She then handed the signed documents to the teacher and sat back down he turned to the fax machine and put the paper in. Professor Plum said "Those forms typically take a few days to get back to us signed. Ok now that is done we will do a placement test for you this will show me what you need to learn to get a high school diploma." He put a math test and booklet on the desk adding "You have the whole class to complete as many as you can. So do the easy ones first then go back for the harder ones. You are allowed to use a calculator to do the problems."

Maggie took the packet, test sheet, scrap paper, pencils and a calculator and sat down to get started working on the problems. She was given a break for lunch and allowed breaks to stretch or use the restroom. By the end of class she was mentally fried and tired turning in her completed test to the Professor. Right before she was about to leave some men came up asking "Are you Maggie?"

She nodded to them they gave her a clip board to sign and then handed her an envelope saying "Here are the documents you requested while the rest of your paper work is being approved."

Professor Plum grinned saying "You must know something really juicy if the government is moving this quickly to approve your requests."

Maggie grinned at him replying "Wouldn't you like to know." She headed out to the parking lot to look for her ride home. She noticed a group of girls and decided to check it out. Once she got to where she could see there stood Primes Haloform wearing the hottest thing she had ever seen in her life. She was positive her jaw had hit the ground as she asked "Orion is that you?"

He smiled at the look in her eyes saying "Sure is honey what do you think?"

Maggie replied "I think you look too good. I don't like all these women ogling my man."

He smirked saying "Perhaps I went a bit overboard but you know I only have eyes for you dear."

Maggie smiled opening the large envelope and pulled out the first paper. She handed it to him saying "It looks like our marriage license is here. One of the girls pouted saying "You two aren't married you're not wearing rings."

Maggie glared at her saying "They are being sized by a jeweler they were too big." She patted the truck saying "Take me home you two."

The girls laughed saying "Like the truck has feelings it's just Orion's transportation he will get board of it and of you. When that happens give me a call will you handsome."

Maggie rolled her eyes saying "This truck is going nowhere its family to Orion and neither am I."


	21. Chapter 21

Page 21

Optimus Prime's Haloform got into the truck handing the marriage license back to Maggie. He closed the door asking "It is customary to wear rings when married here?"

Maggie replied "It is usually they match it lets other humans know that you are taken."

Optimus Prime smirked saying "Well I want them to know you're taken as well."

Maggie was confused asking "What do you mean by that?"

Optimus replied "Even if I hadn't announced it my Autobots would have been able to sense our bond as well as the fact that we interfaced. You were positively covered in my signature."

Maggie hugged the dash-board saying "You're just lucky I love you."

Optimus Primes spark surged at the statement he knew how she felt from the spark bond but there was nothing like hearing it. Maggie asked "So what's with the tight low-cut shirt and skin-tight pants?"

Optimus smirked saying "Oh you noticed the change in clothes. I noticed you seemed to like how I look in them. I am teasing you back for this morning."

Maggie smirked replying "fair enough let's go home already."

Optimus Prime started driving back to his barracks he would have to figure out something to make a ring out of for her. He most definitely wanted the human males to know she was taken. He was not going to risk some male not believing that she was taken and trying to make moves on her. Maggie noticed the serious faraway look on his face he didn't typically look like that when driving. She didn't like the serious concerned look on his face. She ran her hands on the seat and when that didn't get his attention she put her hand on his. When that didn't work she tried touching the gear shift. Optimus Prime was quickly taken out of his thoughts when he felt Maggie touch his gear shift. He groaned out "Maggie not while I am driving its distracting and dangerous."

Maggie replied "Sorry I just didn't like the look on your face. What has you so worried?"

Optimus Prime said "Other human males hitting on my wife."

Maggie giggled saying "No worries Optimus they can try all they want. I have all I want right here besides none of them can turn into a supper sexy 50 foot robot or a supper hot Peterbilt semi-truck cab."

Optimus smirked replying "I can't say that I have any femme call me both sexy and hot."

Maggie looked at him softly saying "Well then I think there optics must have been broken. Besides I don't want them looking now I want you all to myself."

Optimus Prime couldn't help but to smirk at her his voice dropped to a husky tone saying "I don't mind being yours but you have to be mine as well Maggie."

Maggie blushed at the implication behind his words she meekly replied "then take me home and make me yours." She so hoped he'd understand what she meant she most definitely didn't want to have to explain it.

Optimus was taken by surprise her words repeated many times in his processor. He was unsure of what she meant by what she said but it sounded to him like she was asking to interface. His body shook with desire he wanted nothing more than to be one with her but he had to know. He wasn't going to rush her into anything she didn't want to do. He could tell by the blush on her face an explanation would be hard for her. He asked "Are you saying that you wish to interface with my Haloform Maggie?"

Maggie blushed at the question but loved that he had gotten the idea of what she was saying. She replied "I was hoping we could. I understand if it has to wait until tonight I can't expect you to stop being a leader and be with me at a moment's notice."

Optimus Prime's spark swelled with pride he had picked a good femme for his spark mate. He opened a com link to Ratchet asking him **[**what his schedule was like**]**. Ratchet had responded **[**that other than a meeting that was planned for when he returned that he was free for the day.**]** Optimus sighed he hated the meetings with the U.S. Military and this time it was even more annoying as it was going to delay him for being with Maggie. He replied to her "It seems I have a meeting that I have to attend but afterwards I'm all yours until tomorrow morning."

Maggie smiled saying "No worries Orion I will be fine. Besides I'd like to shower and do a few things before you get back to the barrack."

Optimus Prime was curious about what she meant but for now he had to let it go. He dropped her off at the barrack before heading to where he would meet the government officials. His spark pulled at him as he left her behind he so ached to be with her. He made his way to the long boring meeting the whole time wishing that he could just turn around and go back to Maggie. He groaned as he transformed and made his way into the meeting making sure his Haloform had a suit and tie on for when their were physically any human military members. He made his way into the hanger to talk with the Autobot before the US military arrived. Once there private meeting was done and they agreed to how much they would share with the military. The members arrived as Mearing walked in with a few others Optimus had a feeling this meeting was going to be very long and very frustrating. He only hopped he'd still be in the mood to be with Maggie once they were done with him. Something about the look on Mearing's face told him he was going to have a headache by the time this meeting was over. Most of the meeting had been about the customized house Maggie had wanted it touched his spark that she had included a space for him to recharge in robot form. The part that was not so fun was a little easier to deal with since all he could think of was that she wanted to be with him in all of his forms.


	22. Chapter 22

Page 22

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose he hated dealing with the government. He took a deep intake of air he had a femme to go back to not a luxury any other mech's had. He drove to the barrack and once there he was suddenly nervous. He took some time to relax himself entering the barrack he made his Haloform head over to the area where Maggie's bed was.

**~ Lemon ~**

There she was sitting on the bed fiddling with the bottom of her short sheer nighty. He could easily see the outline of her underwear his spark raced as his whole body started to heat up. The red tint on her cheeks just fueled the already burning fire. He sat on the bed next to her saying "You look breath-taking Maggie."

She touched his face and kissed him he quickly responded kissing her in return. He was surprised when he felt her tongue on his lips he was unsure of what to do until her hand went to his chin and pulled it down a little. He felt her tongue enter his mouth and found it was something he really enjoyed. Sure they kissed on Cybertron but nothing like this. He groaned as his body heated up and Energon raced through it making his pants feel tight against him. Maggie pulled away saying "Your shirts in the way will you take it off?"

Optimus Prime's eyes were clouded over with lust he removed the shirt making it disappear from his body. He felt her hands move across his chest watching how he responded to her touch. She smiled softly at him whispering "You can touch me as well I promise I won't break."

Optimus Prime had been so lost in the pleasurable sensations he had forgotten about her. He touched her exposed legs and arms truly enjoying how soft she felt. She leaned forward and kissed his neck causing him to groan from the feeling of her touch. He shivered as he felt her kiss down his chest her hands running over his lower abs. He groaned this was way more intense than an interface on Cybertron. Maggie looked at him she had spent the whole time he was gone reading about what to do. Perhaps it was too much for him he wasn't exactly human she moved up to his ear whispering softly "I'm warm you want to take this off for me?"

Optimus was lost in a haze of sensations as he locked eyes with her and processed what she had said to him. There she was sitting in front of him with blush tinting her cheeks waiting for him to remove her nighty. He felt her hands put the silk material in his hands. He watched as she raised her arms he moved and slowly lifted it over her head taking in the sight before him. He had never seen a femme so beautiful and he hadn't even seen her interface port yet. Primus help him, he didn't know if he could prevent himself from reaching overload before even entering her. He felt her hand go to his and place it on her breast her face turning redder as she helped him touch her. He quickly got the idea starting to kiss and caressing her chest making a soft moan escape her lips. By Primus that sound was driving him wild with need Maggie managed to get out "Pants…off…now!"

Optimus Prime readily complied they were really starting to hurt him. He felt Maggie's hand drifting down to the most sensitive part of his body. He had stopped her hand just in time any more stimulation and he would have overloaded leaving her disappointed. He looked at her as he huskily said "Maggie I…I…need u ready this is overwhelming me."

Maggie suddenly understood she'd have to explore him more another time. She removed her underwear before taking his hand and placing it between her legs. This was much more like what they did on Cybertron just not as wet but he liked the added sensation. He knew what to do with her interface port. He looked at it in wonder while he touched her and slipped a finger into her opening. The more she responded in moans and movement the more he knew she liked it. Maggie looked at him lustfully irritated saying "Quit teasing me and interface with me already."

Optimus Prime was more than ready he had been painfully waiting for her to be ready. He moved her legs apart rubbing the tip of him against her opening. He slowly progressed in causing her to growl at him. He finally got fully seated into her he was in heaven she felt so good surrounding him. He was taken by surprise when her hips shifted but he joined in the sensation overwhelming as they started to interface. He felt her hands rub up and down his back and aft. She wrapped her legs around him moving her hips with him moaning out "More…make me overload."

Optimus wasn't about to let her down he most certainly was going to make her overload and then do so himself. He picked up his pace felling her grab onto his shoulders tightly as she came close to orgasm. She suddenly got this feeling that was starting to build it was beginning to become overwhelming when she suddenly screamed out his name. He had felt her tighten around him as she called his name causing him to finally lose control and overload releasing into her. He collapsed onto her his optics going offline she just held him on top of her. She felt him slip out of her as she held his now lifeless Haloform. She sighed she hoped that over time he would be able to tolerate more from her not that it wasn't wonderful. She just wished he wasn't sleeping on her she had wanted to cuddle with him right afterwards. She watched as his optics reopened she smiled at him softly saying "Would you mind lying next to me you're a little heavy."

He moved next to her pulling her into him kissing her forehead saying "You should rest now." Maggie nodded cuddling into him before drifting to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Page 23

Maggie woke up to a cold sensation on her back. When she turned to look at what had caused her such a chill she saw Optimus Prime's finger. She frowned saying "You know for such a warm-hearted robot you sure are cold to the touch."

He smiled at her saying "I thought you'd like me waking you and not Mearing as you two seem to dislike each other. Ironhide will take you to class this morning I have some business to take care of."

Maggie nodded getting out of bed to get dressed she kind of missed having Mearing to tick off. It was certainly a nice change though getting woken up by him instead. She looked at him saying "I'll dress in the bathroom otherwise you will be distracted all day."

Optimus Prime smiled although he was slightly disappointed he wanted to enjoy watching her dress. He could understand her logic he would be distracted all day if he had watched. He waited for her to come out of the bathroom when she did she was wearing a skirt that went to the knees and a short sleeve top. He watched as she went out front to greet Ironhide. Ironhide arrived in vehicle mode she climbed into the black GMC truck and closed the door. Ironhide chuckled confusing Maggie causing her to ask "What's so funny?"

Ironhide replied "You and Prime interfaced last night. So how was it?"

Maggie flushed asking "How could you know that? How it was, is none of your business Ironhide ask Prime we femme's don't talk about such things."

Ironhide replied "well Prime's code is all over your body and in your body typically found in a pair that has interfaced."

Maggie sighed before saying "all you'll get from me is that we did in fact interface."

Ironhide replied "Aw your no fun I wanted all the details."

Maggie glared at him responding "Either your gay or you need your own flesh based femme."

Ironhide groaned complaining "Leave it to a femme to want to hook a Mech up for a simple interface question and in answer to your's no I am strictly a femme kind of Mech."

By this time they had arrived at the base academy he dropped her off grumbling all the way back to where the Autobots usually met. He stormed past Ratchet placing the scan information on Maggie on the desk. Ratchet asked "What's wrong Ironhide?"

Ironhide replied "All I did was ask a simple question about interface with Prime and she takes it as I need my own femme."

Ratchet shook his head saying "You shouldn't have asked in the first place that is a private matter between her and Prime. Who knows maybe you will be lucky and she'll hook you up with a cute femme to interface with."

Ironhide growled out "I just don't need any femme hanging all over me. It's way too time-consuming and how is Prime's femme going to handle when he tells her we have to leave to get Samuel tonight?"

Ratchet replied "She will be fine she understands the Autobots need Samuel's help with the military and explaining the Decepticons to them. She won't get in the way granted she will miss him and most likely tell him so but I don't see it being a problem."

Ironhide responded "I will believe it when I see it all femme's are the same emotional basket cases. This is why you should interface and then move on to the next no relationship involved!"

Ratchet shook his head replying "I'm not too sure about that one perhaps I should have Maggie locate a femme for me. I know she'd work hard at finding a suitable match for me."

Optimus Prime came in saying "Ratchet you want to make sure everyone is ready for the trip to talk to Samuel just in case there are Decepticons. I want everyone in fighting form." He turned to Ironhide asking "What's got you so gloomy?"

Ratchet smiled replying "He made the mistake of asking your femme how the interface went. Now he fears she's going to hook him up with some needy clingy femme."

Optimus Prime shook his head saying "It serves you right you know interface is sacred only shared between bond mates."

Ironhide sighed saying "No worries Prime your femme basically said the same thing. She made sure I knew on no terms was she sharing with me. But that led to her asking if I liked Mech's or femme's I seriously don't need this kind of headache."

Optimus Prime chuckled replying "No worries I will talk to her so that she doesn't help Ironhide. I will have her help Ratchet instead."

Ratchet grinned before turning to check up all the Autobots making sure each was in fighting condition just in case. Maggie spent the whole day taking the tests needed to discover her current level and what she would need to learn to graduate. Her main goal was to complete the test so that she could work towards graduating high school. The biggest issue was what she would do upon graduation from high school. She'd need something she could do from home preferably something that could get her a government contract. That was where the money was at getting business contracts where she didn't need to have clients coming to her home. The question was what kind of work could she do without leaving her home or meeting clients. The day was now over and Maggie was more than ready to leave the school she went to the door to find Optimus sitting and waiting for her. She went over to him saying "Hi handsome you come here often?"

Optimus grinned he could clearly hear the teasing tone in her voice before replying "I will now that I have set eyes on you cutie."

Maggie flushed at his flirting climbing into the cab of his semi-truck saying "Show me what you got under the hood sexy."


	24. Chapter 24

Page 24

Optimus Prime grinned saying "You've already seen what's under the hood and so much more."

Maggie flushed replying "You're such a flirt." She watched as they drove past the barracks to a secluded part of the base. She then decided to ask "Where are we going?"

He grinned saying "We are going to where you and I can talk alone in my robot form before me and my Autobots leave to get Samuel to talk with your government about the Decepticons. They need to understand that there is no negotiating with the Decepticons. Since you allowed Samuel to take the lime light for riding the world of Megatron he carries more weight than you would."

Maggie responded "I thought it was better that the Deception's hearing about me. I'd rather they forget about me. I don't want them coming after me I spent more than enough time with them to last forever."

Optimus Prime chuckled saying "I Know they aren't the type you'd want to spend any length of time with. I don't know how you managed to survive so long with them. Megatron holds no value to life not even the life his own kind and humans are even lower than Autobots."

Maggie patted the seat affectionately replying "I don't know why I am very fond of the Autobots one more than any of the others."

Optimus Prime reached the spot he had wanted to saying "I am glad you do. Now will you please get out so that I can transform." Maggie stepped out of the Semi-truck cab and moved out-of-the-way so that he could transform into his robot form. Once he completely transformed he put his hand down near her. She climbed into his large hand as he moved until he was lying down with his hand on his chest for her to climb onto. She moved onto his chest and looked at him confused as his Haloform appeared next to her. Maggie tilted her head asking "What's going on?"

Optimus Prime smiled replying "I had Ratchet put a temporary tarp over my spark. I will be gone and without your essence near me my spark will ache enough to be distracting. But if we interface on it that should transfer enough of you to make it bearable for me to be away from you."

Maggie opened his chest plate to look at his spark asking "Are you sure that us laying on it won't hurt you or me?"

Optimus Prime replied "No Ratchet assured me no harm would come to you and as for me it will do nothing other than increase the amount of pleasure I receive."

Maggie climbed into his chest cavity and carefully onto the piece that had been added by Ratchet. She truly enjoyed the look of pleasure on his face as she carefully laid down on his pulsing spark chamber. The funniest thing it reminded her of a water-bed with the way it moved under her. Optimus Prime was caught by surprise when her skin took on a pale blue glow from his spark. It gave his femme a more robotic appearance to her that gave him an idea of what she would look like had she been born on Cybertron. He carefully lay next to her saying "You'd make an exquisite Autobot femme Maggie all though your name wouldn't suit you in Cybertronian I would think a name like Lunar Burst would fit you better."

Maggie smiled grabbing him and kissing him in a surprise attack before parting whispering "You talk too much and I have a feeling you need to depart soon."

Optimus Prime knew she was right he didn't have much time with her and if they kept talking there would be little time to spend with her in the way he wanted. He quickly went to work on interfacing with his femme he wanted to take his time with her. Just in case he didn't return he wanted her to know exactly how deeply he felt for her. He focused himself solely on her and her pleasure making sure to use his tongue on her interface port. He had read that earth femme's could reach overload more than once and he wanted to be sure that his femme was more than satisfied with his performance. It was the best way to keep a femme from wandering on a Mech if you interfaced well she looked no further than you. He had a feeling that Maggie was somehow different all together. He felted she'd stay with him simply because he held her spark. He loved how she felt under him and the added pleasure he received form her rubbing against his spark was truly overwhelming. He was so lost in passion he hadn't noticed blue trundles bridging from his spark into Maggie's spark. Maggie had noticed a strange warm sensation around her heart but as it felt good she didn't pay much attention to it. As Prime overloaded into her she felt this oddly full sensation that she hadn't felt the first time perhaps she had missed it. She could have sworn he seemed to stay offline longer this time than the first. She also noticed that she was incredibly tired which hadn't happened at all the first time. As he came back online and moved from her she asked "Is it normal to feel so tired afterwards."

Optimus Prime was slightly concerned by her sudden exhaustion but he remembered Ratchet's warning about the bond drawing from her he finally replied "Only this time Maggie our bond drew some of your essence into me. Once you get some rest you should return to normal."

Maggie nodded getting dressed and falling asleep in his hand forcing Prime to have to walk back to the base in robot form. Upon arrival he placed her into her bed in their shared barracks and posted Jazz outside to protect her from any disturbance. He then made his way to the other Autobots and ordered them to roll out hoping that his femme would understand the fact he didn't stay to say goodbye.


	25. Chapter 25

Page 25

Maggie woke up inside the recovery chamber again she groaned at the sight of it around her. Last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Optimus Prime's arms before he left to talk to Samuel. The top opened up to show a very concerned looking Ratchet. Maggie looked at him confused asking "Why was I in there and how long since you guys are back already. Where is Prime he must be worried sick?"

Ratchet's Haloform bent down and looked her in the eyes saying "You have been in here a couple of months Maggie" He took her hand saying "We almost lost you when Optimus Prime went offline we had to work real hard to save you. I know how you feel about Optimus Prime but your sparkling needs you." Maggie sat there in shock she had two things to process I guess it was taking her too long to say anything as Ratchet asked "Are you alright Maggie?"

Maggie nodded before asking "Can I see him?"

Ratchet nodded picking her up and carrying her to where Optimus Prime's body lay. He gently placed her near the body saying "We are looking into ways to bring him back." Maggie just nodded her head touching his lifeless body asking "Did he suffer any?"

Ratchet replied "No he off-lined quickly managing to save Samuel Witwicky in the process."

Maggie smiled softly asking "Why was I sick? The baby I mean sparkling is it ok?"

Ratchet scratched his head saying "The closest I can guess is that when Prime off-lined it put added strain on your body that overwhelmed it. As it was still busy creating the new life within you. We were debating on letting you join Optimus Prime until we noticed the sparklings readings. We are hoping we can bring him back to you but if not we will all pitch in to raise this little one."

Theodore Galloway walked into the hangar yelling "What is this scrap metal doing in here anyway."

Maggie frowned at the man who walked into the hanger asking "Who are you? "

He replied "I am Theodore Galloway and I told both Sector 7 and these machines to remove this pile of junk. I have authority given to me from the president himself."

Maggie glared at the man and then at Ratchet asking "May I have my cell phone please?"

Ratchet left and returned within moment's phone in hand handing it over to her. Maggie opened the phone and dialed she stated talking [sir, hello this is code name Maggie. I wish to make a deal with you as I dislike this new laky of yours. Can I have Autobots and Sector 7 employee's to run my business you can deny we exist sir. An apology from him would be nice too sir. Ok we have a deal sir thanks]

Ratchet looked at her oddly saying "Who were you talking too Maggie?"

Galloway's phone rang he answered when he was done he turned to Ratchet saying "The president says I must apologize for calling your fallen comrade scrap metal. So I am sorry now get off my base."

Maggie patted Ratchet saying "give these coördinates to the Sector 7 pilot and we will follow on ground to the Autobots new headquarters." Ratchet stood there stunned it had taken this woman under 5 minutes to get the president but perhaps that was because she was a military secret herself. He doubted she could use her code name to get another deal from the president. She patted Ratchet saying "Let's go home"

Ratchet dismissed the Haloform and transformed letting Maggie climb into the cab and heading to the coördinates that she had given him. He drove straight into what looked like the side of a mountain only to realize that the road now went down underground. He let Maggie get out and transformed into his robot form walking around he was impressed by the massive area. She smiled saying "I already had this set up with my original deal I just asked for Sector 7's help."

She climbed into his hand and pointed leading him to where his new medic bay was he saw Optimus Prime's body on a berth tucked out-of-the-way. Ratchet was speechless he had everything he could need and or want as a medic. He was soon joined by the other Autobots who were also speechless. Maggie asked "Will this do as a home for you guys. I know Optimus would never want to be far from you guys so I thought it would be best to have a home for you all nearby. Ratchet and the other Autobots were silent for a moment before Ratchet said "This is great Maggie perhaps you should give us a tour so we know where everything is."

She smiled replying "There is no need as the blueprint on the walls but if you'd like I can. I thought perhaps rest was in order while my body gets used to the extra demand."

Ratchet smiled looking at the blue prints on the wall showing were everything was there looked like there was plenty of room to expand should additional Autobots arrive. He noticed where Prime would normally be and carried her to its location he noticed parts of it looked like it was for her. He placed Maggie who had fallen asleep in his hand in the bed before leaving to explore. He knew he'd need a human doctor to assist with the sparkling as it was also a part of Maggie so there was bound to be some human factors to take into consideration. This was total uncharted territory he knew full well that Optimus Prime would be devastated if Maggie or the sparkling didn't make it. He most certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of Optimus Prime's rage if anything happened to his femme while he was off-line. Now it was twice as important to keep Maggie out of Decepticon hands if they discovered the sparkling and realized it was Optimus Prime's who knows what they'd want to do with it.


	26. Chapter 26

Page 26

Maggie woke up feeling refreshed she went to the little house that was on the surface and went out the door sitting in the grass of the lawn. She heard a voice behind her saying "Maggie Ratchet wants you to interview these human doctors for your care while you carry. There is something I'd like to ask you too if I may."

She looked at Jazz and smiled asking "What would you like to know?"

Jazz sat next to her saying "Maggie if they can't bring Optimus Prime back online would…you consider being my spark mate?"

Maggie turned forward asking "Do you have romantic feelings for me Jazz?" He shook his head no Maggie sighed saying "Jazz you are like a big brother to me and while the offer is sweet and well-meaning I'd have to say no. You should be with someone you love Jazz a loveless relationship will only wind up hurting the both of us."

Jazz knew she was right he had been wrong to even ask but he worried about the sparkling she carried. He guessed acting as the sparklings uncle would do just as well in aiding the young sparkling grow up well. Jazz moved away from Maggie transforming into vehicle mode so that he could drive her to the list of address' Ratchet had given him. Maggie climbed into the car saying "Let's go big guy I don't think being out too long would be a good thing. Besides there is a real femme here that has her eye on you."

Jazz looked in his rear view mirror noticing Arcee looking at his aft with a slight tint on her cheeks. He drove off to the first address his current job was taking Maggie to talk to doctors so that she could choose one. Each time they stopped he went in with her in his Haloform so that he could judge the doctor as well Ratchet would want his opinion. Although final choice would go to Maggie as she had to be comfortable with the doctor. All went well until the last stop and Maggie had to rush to the bathroom feeling sick to her stomach. Jazz waited what he felt was a reasonable time before asking a lady going in to check on his sister. When she rushed out saying there was a big hole in the wall of the bathroom leading outside he knew she had been captured. He com linked with Ratchet letting him know of Maggie's disappearance. Ratchet noted Decepticon activity in the area several of them close enough to have been the one to take Maggie. There were too many for one Autobot to follow so Ratchet instructed him to return to base for now they would monitor activity to try to locate the Decepticon base.

~ With Maggie ~

Alice had spotted Maggie's reading and followed her into the restroom. Once she had exited the stall Alice took her by force and created a hole in the wall transporting her to Decepticon headquarters Megatron was going to be pleased with her. Of course it hadn't been easy for Alice Maggie had fought until they were surrounded by Decepticons. Alice pushed the earth femme right into Megatron saying "I have returned with a present for you my lord."

She watched the earth femme glare at her with such hatred Megatron however smirked saying "Well done Alice at least I have someone competent working for me."

Alice left not wanting her leader's mood to change hoping that later he would reward her. Megatron picked up the sickly looking femme sighing out "Sorry for your loss of spark mate but I'd do it again he and I are sworn enemies."

Maggie was surprised that he could tell so decided to ask "Would you be kind enough to tell me how you know and what happened between you. You two were brother's right?"

Megatron replied "all Autobots and Decepticons can tell when one of a pair of spark mate's has passed. It leaves a signature in the remaining bots code it is usually more human to allow the other to die as they often suffer greatly. I am sure the Autobots didn't think you and he bonded correctly as you aren't really one of our kind. As for my brother and I our points of view are different I get mine from Megatronus Prime. You're a smart femme perhaps you can see our point of view."

He had transported her to where the Fallen Megatronus Prime was resting he bowed lowly saying "Master I have the femme we made for you." He handed Maggie over to him placing her into his hand. She wasn't sure which one of the two was worse at least with Megatron she knew where she stood. Megatronus looked down at the small flesh based femme saying "You make an odd femme Prime. Well I have no worries of one as small as you killing me. I regret having to kill your spark mate though he could have and would have killed me. It would have been his duty as a Prime to do so."

Maggie got it he ordered that Optimus be killed so even if he hadn't done it he was responsible. She sighed yelling out "Enough about how sorry you are when you aren't. Exactly what do you want with me and what would Optimus have killed you for?"

He grinned in a wicked fashion saying "well you my dear shall be my queen and we will create an army of unbeatable bots. As for the Prime he would have killed me to save your planet you see we wish to harvest your sun for its Energon. Of course that would mean certain death to your planet and the creatures that live here. We would take some as slaves to help us mine and perform other tasks mainly femme's would be taken as it seems we are in short supply of femme's."

Maggie asked "What if I say no to being your queen?"

His face twisted in an odd fashion as he said "You really have no choice in the matter my dear. I will take you by force if I have to."


	27. Chapter 27

Page 27

Maggie rolled her eyes saying "well oh great one if you extinguish my sun how pray tell do you plan on keeping me alive. As I need its rays for vitamins as this frail human form requires at least an hour in the sun daily."

Megatronus pondered a moment before saying "I am sure Scalpel is working on a solution for now I will let you see Megatron's queen and then I will show you the hatchlings that shall call you carrier I mean mother."

Maggie almost fell on the floor laughing she looked at the confused male holding her saying "Megatron doesn't want a queen he'd rather maim and torment. He so needs to be in charge of getting information from prisoner's he'd enjoy that greatly."

Megatron was slightly surprised he hadn't realized that Maggie had figured out so much about him during her stay with the Decepticons. He wasn't sure why he was surprised the little flesh based femme had always been smart. He fetched the queen that had been forced upon him by his master. He took her gratefully as he didn't want to offend his master. He returned the female in hand heavy with Starscream's sparkling he wasn't about to touch the disgusting organic. Maggie looked over at Megatron as he reentered the room with her sister. Maggie said "Seriously sir give her to Starscream Megatron is too grateful from your kind gesture to tell you he can't stand her. Please for his sake give him something else."

Megatronus was stunned no one dared talk to him in such a way but at the same time she had done so politely as not to offend him. He looked at Megatron saying "You have done well choosing my queen I shall let you give the femme female in your hand to one you consider worthy. You may take a gift of your choosing."

Megatron bowed to his master setting Sarah down as he left. She looked up at Maggie yelling "Why is it you always catch the brakes I am still below you?"

Maggie looked down at her replying "You would think this was a good thing Sarah you never where picky about who you'd spread your legs for. Ever think it was my reluctance to do so that got me treated differently."

Sarah huffed as Starscream entered saying "I have come for the flesh femme master Megatron sent me to get her."

Megatronus waved his hand saying "Take her and go I plan on showing this one around and picking out her guard."

Starscream's optics crossed the room quickly zoning in on Maggie in Megatronus hand. He felt bad for her there was nothing he could do for her although Megatron had ordered him to make sure that Maggie survived as payback for his debt to her. She had feed him of his life with the femme fleshling and he hated being in debt to anyone. Maggie was surprised by the hatchlings asking "If you can do this why would you need me?"

Megatronus sighed saying "You don't understand what it means to be Prime Maggie. Your offspring although flesh based if you stay in this form would be quite powerful. However if your very soul was transferred into a real Cybertron femme body you would create the next leaders of our world. With me as there sire I would be ruler of all Cybertron. You have already pleased Megatron greatly although he wouldn't ever admit it he sees you as more of an equal now."

Maggie looked confused asking "Can't Sarah do the same why do you need me?"

He was starting to lose his patients with her he roared out "She isn't Prime she wasn't chosen you have done something worthy of being chosen as a Prime. It is an earned right but has powerful side effects. Scalpel has started construction on a robot form for you. I will take you to him so that you may approve its design." He transported her to Scalpel dropping her off saying "Occupy her and educate her to Cybertronian ways I will not be continuously asked dumb questions because of her lack of knowledge. I will send someone to retrieve her when we are ready to launch our attack I want her to watch the end of her world and the beginning of ours."

Maggie followed the annoying spider to a table where he removed the cloth saying "This is to be your body it's still in process as I wanted your color choices and final approval on design."

Maggie grinned widely saying "if you ever put my soul in this thing the first thing I ever will do is squish you. First thing you'd have to change is my symbol I will not wear the Decepticon symbol ever I will be without one. I for one will not be top-heavy make these a little smaller. As for colors I like lilac, the colors that make it, black and white."

Starscream rushed in saying "Megatronus wants me to fly her to the instrument so she may watch him end this world."

Scalpel nodded saying "The modifications she requested won't take long they will be done by the time they return."

Starscream picked up Maggie and flew off with her he took her to Egypt where Megatronus was to destroy the earth's sun. He placed her in a building near everything saying "You stay safe here I will come back when the fight is over." He winked at her hoping that she'd understand he had expected her to leave.

Maggie looked at him confused asking "Why are you helping me?"

Starscream grinned replying "While Megatronus and Megatron are too self-absorbed to notice that sparkling of yours. It wouldn't go unnoticed much longer and I owe you a debt for helping Sarah and my sparkling they would have died if they continued in Megatron's care. The least I can do is leave you in a safe location and tell you not to head east that is where Prime and the Autobots are. It's where all the fighting will take place it would put you in danger."

Maggie smiled before winking saying "Thanks Starscream I will stay here and avoid heading east should I need anything. You go aid the other Decepticons."

He took off to the air knowing full well odds were she would be gone when Megatronus went to retrieve her.


	28. Chapter 28

Page 28

Maggie looked around wondering which way was east she was so directionally challenged. She sighed as she went in the direction of the explosion hoping that was where the fighting was going on. She'd have to be careful not to get hurt during the fighting. She had made ground running across the desert until she ran straight into Sam. She smiled saying "Hey Sam care to help a girl get home?"

Samuel looked at her surprised yelling "Maggie what are you doing here?"

Maggie grinned saying "Oh a Decepticon dummy left me unguarded and thought I'd stay put."

Mikaela smiled saying "Well we are trying to get to Optimus Prime to give him the leadership matrix to reignite Optimus Prime's spark. We need him to kill the fallen so that our world isn't destroyed."

Maggie looked at them saying "Well I'm going with you I need to get back with the Autobots and staying where the Decepticon left me wasn't an option."

They all nodded saying "the plan is to run that way and to keep low until we reach the Autobots. We'll split up in two teams so we have a better chance of reaching the Autobots alive. Diverting Decepticon attention in multiple directions and the Autobots will be battling them as well."

They all took off running as Devastator started destroying everything in his path and was headed in their direction. Maggie got to a place of shelter as the others continued moving forward she took time to catch her breath before racing off towards the Autobots. Unfortunately her bad sense of direction had her run directly into Soundwave who looked at the flesh based femme saying "Megatron's orders are to let you return to the Autobots and they are that way."

She looked in the direction he was pointed and replied "Tell Lord Megatron thank you for me." She took off rushing over to where the Autobots were making it right next to Bumblebee. She ducked behind him using his metal body as a shield she felt bad having to use him like that but she was only flesh and needed something to protect herself from all the firepower. Bumblebee didn't seem to mind as he was busy shooting in the direction of the Decepticons that were behind Sam. She watched the fighting unfold and a shell explode near Sam causing him to fall on the ground. She patted the concerned looking Bumblebee as the medics worked on bring Sam back to life. Bumblebee looked at her sadly as she continued patting him saying "They will do what they can if he's lucky they will bring him back."

Bumblebee was happy that human's had a possibility of coming back but it still hurt his spark knowing the human he was supposed to be protecting had died. He continued to weep feeling comfort coming from Maggie he liked the little femme prime he didn't mind that she was human he found it funny that she was comforting him when her mate was lying next to him offline. But then he realized she had already grieved over her mate and there was nothing more she could do but hope that Sam made it and offer him comfort. They both waited as the medics worked hard at bringing Sam back until finally his heart started beating and Sam woke back up. Bumblebee was thrilled that Sam was back among the living. Bumblebee watched as Samuel got up and shoved the leadership matrix in Optimus Prime's chest. He watched Optimus Prime return to life before his eyes. Optimus Prime started getting up not even noticing Maggie as Megatron attacked him while he was in the process of getting to his feet. Megatron grabbed the leadership matrix that was in Prime's chest and took off with it heading directly to the fallen. Starscream flew over in the process of dying ripping his own spark out and giving it to Optimus Prime. Optimus took the spark and placed it in his own chest before taking off to deal with the fallen. Maggie watched as Prime left clearly hearing Starscream give off coördinates and getting out "it's where Sarah is keep my sparkling safe Maggie."

Maggie nodded as Starscream off lined turning her attention to Optimus and she wondered if he'd let her get her sister. She watched as the fallen tried to start the machine only to have Optimus stop him and ultimately kill him in a way that he could never be brought back. He made his way back to his Autobots as the Decepticons started retreating the moment the Fallen had gone off-line. It disgusted him the lack of care for their fallen leader his Autobots wouldn't leave his body behind even if there was no hope for repair. Sure they may step back to wait for the Decepticons to leave before retrieving his body but they wouldn't go far without their fallen leader. He could tell the Decepticons had no plans to return they were too busy fleeing to worry about what was left behind. He wondered what they would do now with the Fallen gone he knew Megatron was not the true leader of the Decepticons. He returned to his Autobots asking Ratchet "Do we have any injured?" Before turning to Sam saying "Thank you Samuel for what you have done for me."

Sam was slightly embarrassed by the compliment it was then Optimus Prime turned his attention to the area around him and noticed one femme down by Bumblebee's leg asking "What exactly are you doing here Maggie?"

Maggie replied "The Decepticons were kind enough to bring me to the party."

Ratchet came up saying "There are only minor injuries that can wait until we return to the base. Maggie was taken by the Decepticons not to long ago. I'd like to check on her too as we almost lost her when you went off-line it seems her body reacts like a Cybertronian and she almost died when the bond you had been ripped from her."


	29. Chapter 29

Page 29

Optimus Prime was taken aback by Ratchets response he hadn't expected Maggie to react like a Cybertronian that had lost their mate. He was very lucky that she had managed to live through the ordeal. It made him wonder if he should rebond with her he knew he loved her with his entire spark but if she were to die as humans did he would as well. Could he be that selfish as to put his Autobots at risk of losing him when Maggie passed on? He knew he would be miserable without her and a horrible leader if he didn't rebond with the femme that held his spark. As it was he couldn't think of anything but her welfare he sighed knowing Ratchet would prioritize who needed care first but the mate part of him wanted his femme to receive care first. The Autobot commander in him knew she'd have to wait for those more injured to go first. He felt a light touch on his foot causing him to look down he saw Maggie smiling up at him saying "Don't worry I know others will need to go first. I bet that causes conflict for you being torn between leader and husband like this."

Optimus Prime picked her up saying "It does way heavy on my spark."

Maggie smiled replying "I don't expect to always come first I know I must share you with your Autobots. Plus while I was with the Decepticons Scalpel had made me a metal body and I figure if they can successfully had transferred me into a metal body perhaps one day Ratchet can do the same. I know I for one never want to be without you."

Optimus Prime was floored he wasn't expecting this level of commitment from his femme. He was surprised that she was willing to change what she was for him it warmed his spark. It also made him feel incredibly guilty for his earlier thoughts. There was no way he'd not rebond with her now. He motioned to his men to head for base putting Maggie down and allowing her to climb into his cab. He would wait for her to need to transfer into a metal body to continue living as he was rather fond of her being able to climb inside of him. The travel time to the Autobot base was long and Maggie had fallen asleep in the bed of his semi cabin.

Once they arrived all the wounded were taken care of first leaving the two of them together waiting for hours. Ratchet finally had brought them into the examination room and performed an ultrasound on her heart displaying the image for all to see. Ratchet says "Your heart seems to be repairing nicely although now it looks more like a cross between a spark and a human heart. Now should we check out the other matter at hand?"

Maggie blushed nodding for Ratchet to continue. He looked over at Optimus Prime saying "You may wish to sit down for this one."

Optimus Prime who already was slightly shocked by the appearance of her heart wasn't about to argue with the medic. He wasn't sure how much more he could take but he wanted to know what else was wrong with his femme. Once Optimus Prime was seated Ratchet moved the ultrasound equipment to her lower stomach. Optimus looked at Ratchet oddly why would he be looking in her stomach there was no reason for it. Optimus was about to ask him when the image started to appear. Ratchet grinned at the shocked look on Optimus's face as he said "This little one looks to be none the worse for all that has gone on. Would you like to know the sex of your sparkling Prime?"

There was a loud thud Maggie turned towards the noise only to find Optimus Prime passed out on the floor. She smiled saying "I think he took it rather well don't you?"

Ratchet checked on Optimus Prime saying "Well at least he was sitting down when he passed out otherwise he may have damaged himself."

He stood over Optimus as he groaned and started to come around as his optics came back on-line Ratchet asked "How are you feeling?"

Optimus Prime replied "I am fine I just wasn't expecting to see a sparkling. How did that happen?" When did that happen?"

Ratchet replied "From the sparklings size I'd say that happened right before you left to get Samuel at the college. As for how I do believe you already know the answer to that question Prime."

Optimus Prime glared at Ratchet growling out "I didn't mean the physical means but … oh never mind."

Ratchet patted Prime on his back saying "Maggie is an Autobot prime and she has been in contact with the cube. I believe the great Primes have made it so that she is capable of creating life."

Optimus Prime slowly got up and took her hand saying "you have no idea the gift you have given me sparklings are very rare in my world."

Maggie handed Prime the coördinates Starscream had given her saying "My sister is here she's expecting Starscream's sparkling. I don't expect you to trust her heck I know I don't but the sparkling could be an asset when it grows up."

Optimus nodded saying "I will have a team scout out the area and if it is safe they will pick her up and bring her here. In the meantime I'd like to know what we are having how about you?"

Maggie smiled saying "It would be nice to know."

Ratchet returned to the ultrasound equipment moving it around on Maggie's stomach until he found what he was looking for and announced "It's a Mech."

Optimus Prime fell back into the chair he was going to be a father to a son. Maggie looked at him quite concerned asking "Are you going to faint again?"

Optimus chuckled replying "No I am fine it's just not every day that a Prime finds out he is going to be a father and that his sparkling is a Mech although a femme would have been just as much a shock."


	30. Chapter 30

Page 30

Ratchet turned to Optimus Prime saying "Since you're here I have those upgrades you asked for ready it will only take a moment."

Optimus replied "fine perform the upgrades but after you return for retrieving Sarah's sister I want you to create something that will hide my sparklings growing signature. We can't have the Decepticons knowing about him."

Ratchet nodded he couldn't agree more after Sarah was safely retrieved he would start to work on it right away. Once the upgrades were completed Ratchet let Optimus Prime go. So that he and a few others could go get Sarah. Optimus Prime picked up Maggie taking her to the central area saying "Before anyone goes off I have an announcement I'd like to make. My mate is expecting a sparkling. Her protection outside of this base is now high priority we can't let her be captured by the Decepticons again. Who knows what sick twisted things Megatron would do should he discover my son."

With that said the Autobots assigned to get Sarah left the rest congratulated Optimus Prime before going about their day. Optimus Prime took Maggie back to his berth he wanted to rebond with her there was no way he was going to allow her to carry his sparkling without being properly mated to him. He gently put her on his berth and watched as she tried to cover the large bed with her small frame. He grinned at her asking "Where am I supposed to lie down?"

Maggie blushed at him saying "There is room on top of me or you could just figure something out your smart."

Optimus Prime was in a position any Mech would want to be looking down at his cute mate who had just offered to let him lie on top of her. He wondered when exactly the room had gotten so hot only to realize to wasn't the room it was him his systems were overheating. He could almost swear that she had a glow about her that hadn't been there before. He slowly climbed into the berth carefully moving her as he did he didn't want to crush his mate with his massive body. He used his finger to touch her stomach asking "What's the protocol for expecting mother's on this planet."

Maggie replied "There are no restrictions unless I start to have complications. We can continue to interface if that is what you are getting at."

Optimus Prime looked at her longingly saying "Well just to be safe I think I should be gentle with you." He continued moving his large finger on her tinny frame adding "Do you feel up to at least bonding as I'd like to make sure our bond is strong after my offline event."

Maggie only nodded in agreement she was enjoying his touch. She moved to his chest plate gently touching it Prime felt his spark race as her hand touched the cover that protected it. He wasn't sure why but this time felt different it felt way more intense to him perhaps it was the knowledge that she was carrying that affected him so. He felt her open his spark chamber door and gently touch his spark with her small hands. He put his finger where her spark would be if she were a Cybertronian. He felt her heartbeat and started feeling her feelings about him and they were overwhelming he didn't know any creäture other than his own kind that felt this deeply. He was touched by her level of commitment to him and the amount of love she held for him. He looked down at her focusing his optics on her was a challenge he could see her face had tears on it. It took a moment to get his vocal processors functioning properly to ask "What's wrong Maggie?"

She replied "I felt everything from how heavy your spark felt because you had to leave me here. How much it hurt your spark when you were dying that you would leave me and your Autobots behind. How worried you are about your position and me. How you wonder how you can be both a good leader and a good mate as you don't want to let either of us down. Prime you don't have to do it all I'll help you so will the Autobots just ask for it. You won't be any less of a leader for doing so. In fact here the leader always has a second in command to share the responsibilities with. On the bright side I also felt how touched and thrilled you are about the baby I mean sparkling."

Optimus Prime smiled softly at her as the connection finished between the two and he was left feeling complete and refreshed from the whole experience. He noticed Maggie however had drifted to sleep. He figured between the demands of the sparkling and the bond she had been worn out by the experience. He went back to gently touching her stomach with his finger it didn't stop amazing him that his son was inside her. He smiled saying "I can't wait to see you little one your mother and I will give you lots of love."

He heard a knock at the door he groaned the last thing he wanted to do was get up and leave his mate now. He carefully left the berth making sure to cover her so that she wouldn't get chilled and answering the door. He looked at Ironhide slightly angry asking "What is it?"

Ironhide taken back a little replied "Ratchet requested to inform you that we recovered the sparkling but Maggie's sister didn't make it."

Optimus Prime replied "I will inform her when she wakes she really needs her rest. Until Maggie wakes back up and have met the sparkling you are in charge I wish to stay with my mate. Only disturb me if it's really important like the arrival of new Autobots or a Decepticon attack."

Ironhide was thrilled and replied "Yes sir Prime" taking off to take his position as temporary leader until Prime was ready to do so again. He couldn't blame him the guy had just found out he was going to be a father. He would want to be with his mate too if she were carrying. Perhaps if he did well it would lead to a permanent spot as second in command.


	31. Chapter 31

Page 31

Optimus rested in his berth while Maggie recharged for several hours. He wasn't expecting her to get up with a start and rush to the bathroom. He followed her with his Haloform only to witness her empty the contents of her stomach. He asked her "Maggie are you alright or should I get Ratchet to check you out?"

Maggie replied "I'm fine it's common in pregnant women to sometimes throw up. It's called morning sickness."

Optimus Prime looked at her oddly saying "But its mid-day not morning are you sure you don't need medical assistance?"

Maggie giggled responding "Yeah I am fine and while they chose a poor name for it Morning sickness is just to cover sudden nausea it can happen anytime not just the morning."

Once he was sure she was done he said "Ratchet is waiting for us he has someone in the medical bay for you to meet."

Maggie nodded letting Optimus Prime put her in his hand. That was the coolest thing about having a 50 foot robot husband you got to be carried everywhere. She was put down when they reached the medical bay. Ratchet came in saying "Just in time she should be coming out of recharge soon. Unfortunately we couldn't save your sister."

Maggie looked into the cradle that Ratchet had made and looked at the sparkling. She looked nothing like a Haloform she actually looked to be a cross between a transformer and a human but oddly more like a Haloform then human. Maggie looked at Ratchet confused asking "Is that how she is supposed to look?"

Ratchet replied "No she seems to be caught between primal mode and Haloform. I am unsure if that is because her carrier was too small or because she has no true form to transform into. According to the machines she is perfectly healthy. We will have to wait until she grows some to see why she looks the way she does."

Optimus Prime said "She will need a name you should name her."

Maggie replied "But I have no idea what a good Cybertronian name would be. I think Star should be in her name as a tribute to her father."

Optimus Prime asked "How about we call her Risingstar or Morningstar."

Maggie thought a moment before saying "I like Morningstar I think she'll like it too."

She watched as Morningstar's eyes opened and she started chirping Maggie picked her up she was surprised at how heavy the sparkling was. Maggie asked "Ratchet have you looked at the normal weight for human infants?"

Ratchet replied "I have gone on sparkling data not human data give me a moment and I will compare the two." It took a few moments before Ratchet had gotten the information and compared the data. He then reexamined the sparkling saying "considering her differing parents her readings are kind of odd although she does appear to be doing well. I would need to wait until yours is born to really see if there were any differences in the two. But as long as she seems to be doing well I see no reason to worry."

Maggie played with her feet and hands as she moved about in the cradle. She watched as she moved about and rolled herself over from her back to her belly. Then she started screeching Maggie moved her so that she was back on her back saying "No need to get all loud Morningstar all you have to do is roll back over silly." She looked to Ratchet asking "Do sparklings always progress so quickly or is it possible Scalpel did something to alter her?"

Ratchet pondered for a moment saying "It is possible many of the sparkling files aren't on newborns but older sparklings. I say you just love her and if there are any issues we will deal with them as they come."

Maggie watched her play with her feet and reach for Optimus Prime's faceplates. He was about to play with her when Ironhide came in saying "Sir there is something you need to see."

Optimus looked to Maggie and then the sparkling duty called he was so going to hate it when his own sparkling arrived. He turned saying "Ratchet make sure they are taken care of and we will need another cradle constructed."

Maggie looked at Ratchet saying "Can I hold her or does she need to stay in here?"

Ratchet chuckled replying "You may hold her but if she goes into recharge you should put her back." He pauses but turns and asks "Do you think there is any hope for an old Mech like myself to get the interest of a femme?"

Maggie picked up Morningstar saying "I bet there is a femme out there for you Ratchet you're a handsome Mech. Besides there are a lot of femme's here who like older guys."

Ratchet chuckled before asking "Maggie one more thing before I get to work. What did you see in Optimus Prime?"

Maggie thought a moment before saying "Well he's kind, compassionate and I find him very handsome. He's a good caring leader and there are just so many things about him that attract me."

She played with the sparkling until it yawned and started to drift off to sleep. She watched as the sparkling grew in size and development. It confused her as human babies took time to grow. It made her wonder what they had done to her sister and if this was why she didn't make it. She turned to Ratchet saying "Now I know this isn't normal."

Ratchet groaned and wondered just how long he was going to have to deal with a hormonal femme. He turned to look only to find the sparkling had doubled in size and appeared to be considerably older. He instantly rushed over to her and performed all sorts of test before hooking her up for data transfer. Ratchet looked at her saying "It seems her growth rate has been tampered with I will see what I can do to stop it. In the meantime I am transferring all she will need to know into her CPU it seems she will be as old as her aunt by the end of the week. I need to slow this process down and stop it or she will die of old age within a few months."


	32. Chapter 32

Page 32

Ratchet worked tirelessly Optimus Prime had stopped in briefly to tell Maggie he had to go check something out but that he wouldn't be gone long. Maggie had come in and out of the medical bay to check on Ratchet's progress. A few times she was a little surprised at how grouchy he was it was then she decided that she need to search for a woman for him. He clearly over worked and was highly frustrated with the current issue going on in the sparkling. A woman to take care of him was exactly what he needed but he needed one that wouldn't be scared when he was working hard to save a patient and was pissed at not finding the answer. Maggie placed her hands on her flat stomach saying "You so aren't going to be older than me. You take your time like you're supposed to."

Ratchet came out growling "Maggie get in here I'd like to check your sparkling to see if it has the same readings."

Maggie rushed in Ratchet started running all sorts of tests on her making sure to do an extremely through exam. He was checking her data against what he had about normal sparklings and human fetuses. Then he compared Maggie's results to the information he had from the other sparkling. When Ratchet wasn't messing with her or the sparkling she would massage the sparkling as Morningstar looked to be in pain. Her face changed from a frown to a smile as Maggie started massaging her body. When she wasn't massaging Morningstar she was playing with Morningstar. She figured the little girl wouldn't get much of a childhood if Ratchet couldn't figure out how to slow the process down.

Ratchet came over and injected Morningstar with something saying "I hope this will fix it I will keep looking. Feed her and let me know if she has another growth spurt. If she should slip into recharge leave her on the berth with you keeping watch. Should she have another growth spurt the cradle would be way too small and may hurt her?"

It was then Optimus rushed in with several other Autobots carrying a large offline Autobot into the medical bay's extra room. Maggie watched from the medical treatment berth that she and Morningstar were on. She sighed saying to Morningstar "It seems your uncle didn't even notice me sitting here. He's busy being an Autobot leader not that I mind just would have been nice for him to notice. I mean I am in the medical bay with a frazzled Ratchet behind me. Too busy to even notice that Optimus and a group of Autobots just came through the door."

Morningstar giggled causing Maggie to frown slightly until she realized that she was bigger at least for now and started tickling Morningstar saying "I'll show you funny little girl."

Maggie had Morningstar laughing until she was in tears only stopping because she really didn't want to harm the little girl. She definitely didn't want Morningstar to think her Aunt was mean. She looked back over into the other room to see Optimus Prime bring to life the offline Autobot. She helplessly watched as the robot instantly attacked Optimus Prime. She was only pulled out of her worry when Morningstar pulled her hair to get her attention. Maggie smiled down to her saying "I guess you didn't like the look on Aunt Maggie's face."

All she got in response was a bunch of chirps and whistles she helped Morningstar sit up in front of her. It was then that the Autobots started coming out of the extra medical bay. The new Autobot asked "Who is that lovely femme with the sparkling?"

Maggie looked at the Mech that was as tall as Optimus and instantly didn't like how he looked at her. She replied "I am taken."

Optimus was a little stunned saying "Sentinel Prime I am sorry about her behavior that is Maggie my spark mate." Then he turned to Maggie adding "That was uncalled for he only asked who you were. What are you still doing here in the medical bay?"

Maggie wasn't happy replying "Not that it matters to you but I didn't like his tone. As far as why I am here Ratchet won't let me leave. But then I was here when you came in and didn't bother to notice. You forgot all about me and didn't even bother to ask when you came in. So now you will have to annoy Ratchet for the answer I am angry with you."

Sentinel Prime patted Optimus on the shoulders saying "femme's you got to love them now you better make up with her the longer she's mad at you the worse it will be later trust me." He then turned to Maggie saying "I apologize I hadn't meant for it to come out as it sounded I was just meaning to compliment how lovely you looked and so soon after having a sparkling."

Maggie replied "apology accepted but Morningstar isn't mine I am her Aunt."

Optimus Prime felt like a heel after he played back his audio files of how Sentinel Prime had said that line to her. He could understand her reaction now that he was no longer angry about her insulting his old mentor. As he played back the images from when he entered he could clearly see Maggie on the medical examination berth along with the sparkling and he hadn't even acknowledged her. He instantly knew he was so in the dog house he moved next to her saying "I am sorry Maggie I hadn't meant to ignore you my mind was in Autobot leader mode. Will you forgive me?"

Maggie looked at Morningstar asking her "What do you think should I forgive him or make him work harder?" Morningstar looked between the two before turning her back to her Uncle. Maggie smiled saying "Looks like you have more apologizing to do."

Optimus Prime said "Can I make it up to you with a romantic dinner for two?"

It was then Ratchet said "You're not taking my patient anywhere I have to continue to monitor both her and Morningstar. The little one experience a rapid aging event and until I know what caused it and how to prevent it your mate is going nowhere. I will not risk her health or Morningstar's health for I may be able to get the information I need to help Morningstar from your mate."


	33. Chapter 33

Page 33

Optimus Prime formed his Haloform and picked up Morningstar and tossed her into the air causing her to giggle. He asked "Is he worried about this affecting our little one too?"

Maggie replied "I believe he does but I think he's more concerned with her right now. Ours doesn't seem to have changed any since the last examination. Plus he's using the information from ours to compare with her to see if he can find what is causing the rapid aging."

Optimus Prime sat on the berth with her putting Morningstar in-between them he rubbed her arm asking "How can I make it up to you? I can't stand you being upset with me it hurts my spark."

Morningstar tugged at Optimus Prime causing him to look down at her she reached up to him until her finger touched his lips and then she pointed to Maggie. Optimus Prime figured it couldn't hurt to try. He leaned forward and kissed Maggie on the lips he had caught her by surprise and used it to his advantage. Taking that moment to sneak his tongue into her mouth he put all the passion and love he had for her behind it. When he pulled away she was flushed and breathing heavily she looked at him softer now once she caught her breath she said "That's a good start."

Sentinel Prime had watched them from outside the medical bay he had to admit the femme was stunning but the kiss the two had share had set his Energon to boil he wanted that femme for himself his only problem was getting Prime away from her so that he could try to make his move on her. He had always been well-known for charming femme's even bonded ones would fall for him. All he had to do was apply the old Sentinel charm and they were putty in his hands. He decided he would break them up it always worked best if the femme was a little frustrated when he worked his magic. He stood behind Optimus saying "I see she's your mate or are you two just dating?"

Optimus returned to his robot form saying "We are mate's Ratchet wishes her to stay for Morningstar."

Sentinel Prime asked "Where is Morningstar's mother or father?"

Maggie replied "She is dead she off lined during delivery. Morningstar's father gave up his spark so that Prime could live."

Sentinel Prime was shocked asking "She was like you wasn't she? Some sort of Autobot human hybrid."

Optimus Prime stepped in saying "We are unsure as both of them were Decepticon experiments we are unsure if the same experiment was performed on both females. Plus Maggie has been here with us since shortly after the initial experiment under Ratchets care and with the assistance of a recovery chamber to keep her functioning correctly. Her sister however was in Decepticon care until recently. Morningstar's father gave Maggie her sister's coördinates when he was handing me his spark. He asked her to care for them unfortunately there was nothing we could do for Maggie's sister but we did recover the sparkling." He turned to Maggie saying "I will be right back you will be needing something to eat soon."

Maggie didn't like Sentinel Prime he looked at her as if she were wearing nothing. The moment Sentinel Prime tried to get close to Maggie Morningstar growled at him dangerously. He eyed the little femme saying "Well I see it runs in the family but I'd still like to make friends with you two femmes."

Morningstar burrowed into Maggie for comfort and protection from the Mech in the room. Maggie held her closely comforting her best she could as he made her feel uncomfortable too. Ratchet came over and said "I am going to take a brief walk don't go anywhere."

Maggie so wanted to stop him she certainly didn't want to be alone with Sentinel Prime but she knew the medic both needed and deserved a break. She didn't have the heart to stop him from leaving over her woman's intuition. Sentinel Prime sat near her but kept a distance as anyone who walked by could see in and for now all he wanted to do was to make her be comfortable with him so that making his move would be easier. He looked at her asking "So how long have you and Prime been together?"

Maggie replied "Not as long as you have tried to seduce other Mech's mates."

Sentinel Prime smirked at her asking "I see have I become that obvious now? Of course if you told Optimus Prime I'd deny it of course and who do you think he'd believe you or me? I am his old mentor and teacher that he has known for Vorns where you are nothing more than his mate that he hasn't had anywhere as near the amount of time he had Elita One."

Maggie was taken back not only was he openly admitting it but he was literally telling her that Optimus would believe him over her. She smirked saying "So I take it Elita One fell to your charms?"

Sentinel Prime remembered back fondly before responding "She was quite exquisite it took me sometime to convince her to betray Optimus and interface with me. But she wasn't able to resist my charms. In the end she told me I was a better lover than Optimus was. When I finally convince you to let me interface with you I shall show you passion like you have never known before. You will be screaming my name to the heavens and begging me to see you again. Optimus Prime will never be able to satisfy you again after you have had me."

The room grew quiet as Optimus Prime returned asking "Where is Ratchet?"

Maggie replied "He stepped out for a moment to stretch and I am sure to get some Energon. He's been working nonstop all day."

Optimus Prime handed her the tray of food saying "I see Sentinel Prime kept you company while everyone else was gone."

Maggie gratefully took the food turning to Sentinel Prime saying "Not to be rude but I'd like to be alone with Optimus if you don't mind."

Sentinel Prime left knowing this one was going to make him chase her but oh how he loved the chase.


	34. Chapter 34

Page 34

Maggie looked to Optimus saying "Never leave me alone with him again. I don't like him and he makes me feel uncomfortable."

Optimus looked at her stunned asking "Would you mind telling me why?"

Maggie responded "He told me he was with Elita One while she was bonded to you. He also told me that he planned on romancing me to get me into his berth. Plus the confident Mech told me that if I told you and you mentioned it to him he'd deny it and you'd believe him over me."

Optimus was furious but as he ran her voice pattern through a lie detector he found she was telling him the truth or at least she thought it was the truth. He couldn't have his femme stressed it wouldn't be good for the sparkling she carried. He finally said to her "I will talk to him and when I am busy I will have someone with you so that you don't worry. I will send Acree in here and I will be back after I have talked with him."

Optimus Prime stepped out and within moments Acree was in the room with her. She smiled saying "Optimus said you find Sentinel Prime creepy and I was to keep you company so you won't stress out. I don't blame you I find him creepy too."

Maggie smiled she liked Acree saying "Well no offence but I find watching you ride that motorcycle to be scary. But I like you just the same Acree. So how are things between you and Jazz?"

Acree blushed replying "No offence taken not everyone is a daredevil like me. Am I that obvious?" Maggie only nodded her head yes when Acree added "Nothing has happened yet I don't think he's even noticed me."

A Mech voice came into the medical bay saying "I wouldn't go that far Acree I have noticed you in fact I was looking for you to see if you'd like to spend some time together."

Maggie watched Acree's blush deepen in color she then looked at him saying "You know Jazz it's impolite to ease drop on femme's while they are having girl talk."

Jazz chuckled saying "I didn't mean to ease drop I just happened to be walking by when I heard my name mentioned and stayed to hear what was said about me. Once I heard what was said I couldn't let Acree here think I wasn't interested in her when I am."

Maggie couldn't blame him if she had overheard Optimus stating his feelings out loud she wouldn't have been able to resist telling him she liked him too.

~ With Optimus Prime ~

He went straight to Sentinel Prime once he found him he said "Maggie told me that you two were talking and that you told her that you and Elita One interfaced while she was bonded to me."

Sentinel Prime was shocked he hadn't expected the femme to go ahead and tell him anyway. In fact he hadn't expected her to mention Elita One at all. I mean seriously what femme cared about their partner's ex bond mate. He held his hands up saying "Guilty as charged it was when you ran off to convince your brother to come back. She felt hurt and alone that you had abandoned her for your brother. She came to me crying I had only intended to comfort her and things happened between us. When you returned I urged her to tell you that you would forgive her and perhaps me with time. I made sure she understood it couldn't happen again and it was best if she left."

Optimus Prime felt his Energon boil this was why Elita One had taken on that mission that separated them and why he hadn't heard from her in Vorns. He glared at Sentinel Prime asking "What about the part she told me of you wanting to get her in your berth?"

Sentinel Prime again was slightly surprised no femme had ever so completely told on him to their partner they all believe him when he said their bond mate would believe him over her. He quickly composed himself replying "She is mistaken there, what I said was that if she wasn't taken I wouldn't mind her company. She is beautiful although I'd never make her a bond mate she is way too fragile. Seriously Optimus how many times already has she been in the medical bay? You should remove the bond now before she dies and you are left with a hole in your spark. What would your men do if you were no longer able to command because of your weak and fragile femme?"

Optimus Prime quickly ran his first statement through a lie detector and found Sentinel Prime to be lying about what he had said to her. He then ran what he said about Elita One through and found parts of that to be a lie as well. He was enraged at himself for getting angry with Maggie the first time so it was more likely for her to believe what Sentinel Prime was telling her. He knew he owed his femme some serious romance for him not believing her. For now he had another Mech to deal with. He growled at him "I will not abandon her she is my spark mate and has done nothing to warrant having the bond removed. As far as her frailness goes she is quite the fighter and is still here despite what the Decepticons did to her and me going off-line once. Plus she has given us an idea on how to make her less fragile. The last time the Decepticons captured her they had plans to transfer her into a robot body. Ratchet was looking into it before Morningstar's growth and aging starting accelerating. My mate is only in the medical bay now because Ratchet is using her readings to assist Morningstar they are closely related. There are no others like them so the only information he has is Morningstar's and Maggie's. You will stay away from my mate Sentinel Prime or I will kick your aft I am only warning you out of respect for the fact that you were once my mentor and teacher."

Optimus left a very stunned Sentinel Prime to return to him mate and hopefully Ratchet he wanted to get her out of that medical bay for a while.


	35. Chapter 35

Page 35

Sentinel Prime was floored Optimus was beyond pissed he had never heard the Mech use such language even when dealing with Megatron. He was going to have to be careful if he was going to pursue Maggie. He wondered why she had told him the exact truth she was the first femme to ever do so. He ran over his system information on her and as he was looking it over he realized she registered as Prime. At first he brushed it off to being Optimus Prime's mate but now looking at it again he realized it was her own signature. He now wanted her more than ever there had never been a femme prime. He secured a channel opening it up hailing Megatron saying "Megatron I desire to add to our agreement in exchange I will help you terminate all the other Autobots."

Megatron paused a moment before replying "What do you want in return?" He knew negotiations were a part of war and he needed Sentinel Prime's coöperation to bring Cybertron back into existence. There was no way he'd continue living on this god forsaken planet. With its infestation of humans that should be terminated or enslaved.

Sentinel Prime responded "I'd like to take your experiment Maggie as my mate once Optimus Prime and the other Autobots are destroyed. I'd also like all what you did to her transmitted to me."

Megatron couldn't believe it was something that was both stupid and simple. He knew the decision to destroy Sentinel Prime once he was no longer needed was the right one. He could tolerate Maggie she was a bright femme and besides he still felt as if he owed her. Once she was in his custody again he would make her an official Decepticon transferring her into the metal body they still had for her. He'd make her his new second in command and if any of the Decepticons had an issue with it he'd change their mind. He'd have to come up with a good Decepticon name for her so the others respected her. Last thing he needed was Mech's trying to have their way with her all the time. She'd be too tired to do any work if she was always fighting off Mech's.

~ With Optimus Prime ~

He rushed to the medical bay his systems in a frenzy. He arrived finding Jazz and Acree in the room with Maggie. He gently took Morningstar and handed her to Acree. He then gently picked up Maggie and went into the spare Medical bay closing the door behind him. Acree looked to Jazz asking "You don't think he's going to interface with her in there?"

Jazz was about to respond when he heard a growl come from the room and a very angry sounding "MINE!" Jazz looked to Acree saying "He just may sounds to me like some Mech was stupid enough to try to come between spark mates. I just hope Maggie knows how to calm down an irate prime."

Ratchet came in asking "What's going on in here and where is Maggie?"

Jazz used his intercom to explain what was happening causing Ratchet to sigh at least Morningstar hadn't grown any while he was gone. It then dawned on him Maggie wouldn't know what to do with an irate spark mate she wasn't exactly a Cybertronian. He used his intercom to contact Acree relaying to her what she needed to do and why the Mech's were no longer using vocal communication.

Acree sighed and blushed slightly before yelling into the door "Maggie Optimus feels your bond has been threatened by another Mech. Just stay calm and make sure he knows you only desire him."

Acree didn't expect a response she figured Maggie was busy she just wanted her to have a heads up so she wouldn't accidentally be hurt. She knows Optimus would on purpose but he was running on instinct and he may be a little rougher on her than normal. Maggie softly responded "Acree can you get me clean clothes it seems I have had several Energon showers while dressed and now I am wet and cold."

Ratchet had to hold back a laugh as he whispered "It seems he's opted for just covering her in his code for now. I guess he took into account how angry I'd be if he really interfaced in the medical bay."

Acree left blushing deeply to get Maggie what she needed to get dry. Once she found some clothes she returned to the medical bay. She hoped she had gotten what Maggie needed she wasn't sure what all humans wore. Once she arrived at the medical bay she knocked on the door saying "Maggie it's Acree with your clothes."

The door opened and a literally drenched Maggie took the dry clothes saying "Thank you Acree" then she closed the door Acree could hear Maggie ask "Are we done now because I am getting cold I am not a Cybertron femme I am different remember Optimus Prime."

All Acree could hear in response was "mine" she shook her head until she heard Maggie yell "Yes I am yours but I will get sick if I don't get out of these wet things and into dry ones. Now quit acting so male and start behaving like my spark mate."

About a half hour later a dry Maggie sporting a blush and a much calmer Optimus Prime exited the room and Maggie gently took Morningstar from Jazz. He looked at Maggie she was going to make a good mother. He couldn't wait until his sparkling arrived however he was going to have to put Sentinel Prime near another Autobot Mech so that he could keep tabs on him. There was no way he was going to risk his mates safety or their growing sparkling.

Ratchet turned around saying "For now you may take Morningstar to your room return to me right away if she grows again. I will have Jazz here create a crib for her as recharging with you holding her isn't in her best interests."


	36. Chapter 36

Page 36

A few days pass Morningstar experiences another growth spurt and Maggie takes her to Ratchet. Optimus and several other Autobots had to go deal with a Decepticon attack thankfully he had taken Sentinel Prime with him. Ratchet spent hours looking at the screen until he came across something that looked different from the first time he scanned her. He let air out his vents saying "Well the first dose I gave her seemed to slow it down a bit but it seems to evolve. Your sparkling doesn't seem to have the code."

Maggie thought a moment asking "Did you try to treat Sarah or at least scan her perhaps you can find something in the scan you did of Morningstar's mother."

Ratchet was stunned as he checked his files he found that he had attempted to treat Morningstar's mother. He quickly started processing the data he had from when he was trying to help her and noticed a huge difference between how she was set up and how Maggie was set up. He quickly saw several flaws that Sarah had that Maggie didn't perhaps that recovery chamber had repaired more than just Maggie's injuries. He wondered if the recovery chamber was the answer to Morningstar's medical issues but she was too small he'd have to wait until she was at least Maggie's height before trying it. He wasn't sure the recovery chamber could adjust for size. So he decided a course of treatment that he would follow for now to help slow the progression of whatever was wrong with her. He gave her a stronger injection this time while Maggie Massaged Morningstar's stretched muscles. Ratchet wondered if Optimus Prime's spark still had code form when it had belonged to Starscream. Having a look at Optimus Prime's spark chamber wouldn't hurt anything because if he could get Starscream's information it may help him assist Morningstar better. For now all he could do was to treat her best he could each time she came. It did weigh heavy on his spark that he hadn't found a cure he was thrilled by the victory of slowing it down. He was growing fond of her she laughed and cooed such a cheerful sparkling for what she was going through. She certainly was a cute little seeklet it was then it dawned on him had he been looking at seeker sparkling data? He'd have to double-check perhaps if he could find data for that exact sparkling type he may better be able to assist her. He was glad about one thing Maggie and Optimus Prime's sparkling wasn't suffering from the same thing whatever it was.

Every time Optimus returned for dealing with the Deception's he wouldn't let Maggie out of his sight. If he had to work in his office he found a place for her so she could always be within optic range. It wasn't that he didn't trust her but he didn't want to give Sentinel Prime any opportunity to be alone with her. At least with her in optic range he could make Sentinel Prime back off if he did anything inappropriate. It was then an idea came across Optimus Prime's CPU if he put hidden security in the base as well as gave her a communicator to use it would give her more freedom. It weighed heavily on his spark that she always had to be with him or someone he trusted. She seemed to make the best out of it she absolutely loved the laptop he had given her. She was playing games online and chatting online in a chat room specifically for pregnant women. He was glad that she had other women to talk to although he didn't like the conversation. Other times he liked what the ladies said about how they wished they have such a loving husband that wanted to protect her. They all told her to be careful of the man as he could resort to Rape. Optimus didn't know what the word meant but the minute he looked it up. He didn't like it he wondered if Sentinel Prime would ever force a femme. He was fairly certain that he'd rather seduce her and then hold it over him. Optimus finished working on the communication unit he had designed for Maggie when Ratchet came in. Optimus handed Maggie the com link to try while Morningstar crawled over to Ratchet raising her hands to be picked up. Ratchet ignored her saying "I'd like to check your spark to see if any code from Starscream remains in it. I would have asked sooner but I was looking for data of seeker sparklings."

Morningstar pouted one thing she didn't like was being ignored by the big bots so she started screaming. Maggie said while covering her ears "She won't stop until you pick her up Ratchet."

Ratchet knelt before putting his hand on the floor allowing Morningstar to crawl onto his hand giggling as she got lifted up into the air. Ratchet looked at Morningstar asking "How am I supposed to look at your uncle if you're in my hand young lady?"

She crawled over to his thumb looking at him cutely while hugging it. Maggie said "I can open his spark chamber doors for you Ratchet."

Ratchet thought a moment before replying "That would work for now but I can't stay so after I am done scanning his spark chamber. I will need to return to the medical bay I am unsure of how Morningstar will handle it."

Maggie climbed into Optimus Primes hand as he moved her to his spark chamber doors. She opened them and when Ratchet moved his hand close she went over picking Morningstar up and bringing her back over to Optimus Prime. This allowed Ratchet to properly scan Optimus Prime's spark. It took a few hours but Ratchet had found what he was looking for and had removed a small sample from inside Optimus Prime's spark. He closed the spark chamber doors saying "Thank you Optimus I hope this will give me the answers I need."


	37. Chapter 37

Page 37

Optimus triggered his Haloform and placed the com link in her ear saying "I'd like to see if this works so just say something into it."

Maggie smiled saying "Optimus Prime is my favorite Autobot."

She got a reply from Acree "My favorite is Jazz." Next came Jazz "My favorite is Acree." Then the rest of the guys each came on to say "We all know Optimus is your favorite Maggie."

Ratchet contacted Optimus via a secure com link saying "Optimus Prime I have had the computer searching the data files for sparklings created by two primes but I can't find any data."

Optimus Prime replied "I doubt there is any data to find as femme primes are so rare to begin with. I doubt any had sparklings claiming one Mech while leading others always led to issues. Femme primes didn't typically spark bond and if they did since they lead troops they never carried sparklings. I don't see why you're researching this Ratchet how is this going to help Morningstar?"

Ratchet sighed asking "Seriously Optimus you haven't noticed Maggie's prime designation. Do you have any idea what that makes your son?"

Optimus Prime's optics widened with shock replying "I thought that was due to her being my spark mate."

Ratchet replied "No Optimus Prime she carries her own. It may be why Sentinel Prime is so interested in her. The Decepticons never were overly bright I am sure that is why the fallen was the only one to see her true potential."

Optimus Prime growled out "She is my femme no other Mech shall have her. She carries my sparkling and I will do what it takes to ensure it arrives safely."

Ratchet shook his head before replying "I am trying to ensure your sparkling arrives safely. But I have nothing to go on other than human data and sparkling data in general. You know how well that is helping Morningstar. Now that I have her parent's data and data for seeklets I believe I can better help her if she should have another growth spurt."

Optimus Prime looked at his femme closing off the com link to Ratchet he knew the Mech was done. He turned on his holoform walking over to Maggie he wrapped his arms around her. Whispering to her softly "Why didn't you tell me that you were Prime?"

Maggie replied "I don't know what you're talking about Optimus. You really shouldn't do that to a femme Optimus. Whispering in her ear are you trying to turn me on?"

Optimus Prime took on an innocent look saying "Who me I would never do such a thing." He stopped to kiss her neck placing his hand across her flat belly. Whispering "I don't think Sentinel Prime should know about him."

Maggie looked at Optimus concerned saying "You really think he'd be so low?"

Optimus Prime replied "I'd like to think not but I don't put it past him to use it so he can get what he wants. Right now he wants to interface with you."

Maggie turned in his arms whispering in his ear "Well I want to be interfacing with you and no one else." She let her hand drift down his side and grabbed his rear.

Optimus Prime's Energon quickly heated causing his fans to kick on. He was hit with a sudden over whelming urge to interface with his femme. He was so lost in his sudden need that he was surprised when he felt her lips on his in a demanding kiss. Optimus recovering from being stunned he kissed her back. Just in time to hear Sentinel Prime say "I don't mean to interrupt but I have something I'd like permission to check out."

Maggie smirked leaving a stunned Optimus Prime behind saying "You're not interrupting anything important. I have to put Morningstar down for her nap anyway."

Optimus dispatched his Holoform but the instant he did he regretted it the reaction of his robot body to the state his holoform had been in left him with a very heated interface panel that begged to be opened. He groined as he fought to keep the panel closed it ached to keep it closed but he'd be damned if he let Sentinel Prime know how effected he was by his interruption. He turned his optics to Sentinel Prime asking "What is it you'd like to look into?"

Sentinel Prime replied "there are reports of Cybertron equipment in this location and while I haven't verified it the Decepticon activity in the area has been high. I'd like permission to check it out "

Optimus Prime asked "How long will this take?"

Sentinel Prime replied "A few days besides I thought you'd be grateful that I would be away from your femme."

Optimus Prime looked over the reports and while it seemed a little too convenient for his taste. He had no choice but to allow Sentinel Prime to go check it out. Optimus Prime finally said "You may go and if something is there I hope you'd attempt to bring it back here. I'd hate for anything important to land in the Decepticons hands."

Sentinel Prime nodded before leaving with a smile on his face plates phase one of his plan was underway. Phase two involved Decepticons attacking a location far enough away so that he could get to Maggie. Optimus Prime would be too far away to stop him from getting her. Then once he had her he could put his plan to rid the earth of Autobots and claim Maggie as his own could begin. He left on his bogus mission and waited at the site location for Optimus Prime to order his Autobots to roll out. Once they were out of radio range he'd head back to the base and get Maggie.

As soon as Sentinel Prime was clearly gone he activated his Holoform he had some unfinished business with his femme. He snuck into the berth section of the room he found Maggie just stepping away from Morningstar's crib.


	38. Chapter 38

Page 38

She looked at him asking "Is everything alright Optimus?"

He grabbed her pulling her closely to him using a sexy tone he replied "Everything is fine I just desire to have my femme."

Maggie felt his hardness against her but she could see Sentinel Prime peaking from around the corner. She ran her hand across his chest saying "Well we'd either need to close the door or use the shower as I'm not going to put on a show."

He spun her around pushing her into the wall gently as he didn't want to hurt her. He then looked into the hallway and noticed Sentinel Prime trying to hide around the corner. He needed his femme too much to deal with the Mech at the moment. He pushed the button next to her head before saying "I won't let him see you only I get to enjoy your body."

He started undressing her wrapping one of her legs around his hip saying "I hope you don't mind but I must have you here. I can't hold back much longer."

She kissed him passionately on the lips before nibbling on his ear whispering "Then don't hold back Optimus."

Oh how those words caused his spark to swell with love. He grabbed her other leg wrapping her around his waist slowly sliding his interface cable into her. Optimus was lost in the feel of his femme but only for a moment his need took over and he started moving. Maggie moved with him gripping onto his shoulders. It didn't take long for either of them to reach climax. Once they were finished Optimus carried her to the berth to rest. He had made sure she took naps with Morningstar he knew with a sparkling growing within her that she needed the rest too.

~ A month passed ~

Optimus Prime had a large number of reports from Sentinel Prime and his plans to get the Cybertron items. He had given Sentinel Prime to stay and retrieve the item. Now however he was wishing he hadn't as with all the Decepticon activity he was going to have to have his men roll out. While Sentinel Prime wasn't due back for a while he still worried about Maggie being at the base unguarded although he didn't have much choice. If he left any behind then he'd put his men at risk. Perhaps he could borrow Wheelie or Brains from Sam. They couldn't offer much protection but they could easily alert him if Sentinel Prime returned to the base. He quickly sent word to the two making sure to have Bumblebee bring them to the base quickly upon their arrival he briefed them on the situation. Knowing they were there helped him some once he was sure they were aware of what they were to do he told Maggie he had to go. She was fine he needed to go deal with the Decepticons even though Morningstar had another growth spurt and was now a little girl. Wheelie played with her while Brains kept an eye on the base surveillance. Maggie went to get Energon for Morningstar along the way she past Sentinel Prime's room she peaked inside and found a cat-like robot caged. She continued on to grab Energon making sure to get some extra for the robotic cat it appeared to be hungry. Upon returning to Sentinel Prime's room Maggie realized that she'd have to go inside to feed the cat. She wasn't about to let it suffer so she went in and placed some Energon cubes in the cage before quickly leaving.

Ravage watched the femme carefully enter the room and approach his cage. He eyed her cautiously as she placed the Energon cubes in his cage. He did readings on her as she stepped back from him noting that she was Prime. He decided she was trustworthy and ate the Energon she had left for him. His fuel tanks were near empty if she hadn't of given him Energon he would have gone off-line. She had left him more than enough and noticed she still carried some he wondered who else she was going to feed. He watched as she quickly left the room he couldn't blame her. His captor Sentinel Prime was not one that should be around any bot let alone a femme as delicate as she was. He was sad to see her go but he understood she didn't know if he'd harm her but at the same time couldn't let him suffer.

Maggie heard the alert go off from Brains about Sentinel Prime returning. She knew Wheelie would head to the medic bay with Morningstar. Maggie left the Energon in the medic bay turning on her com link and heading towards where she was supposed to go. She was almost there when she walked right into what appeared to be Optimus Primes Holoform. She asked "Optimus what are you doing here?" Knowing her com link was open so all could hear what she had said.

The Holoform in front of her replied "I missed you besides the Decepticons were turning tail. The rest will be back soon I thought we could interface before they returned."

She listened as her com link got all static and then clears as Optimus responded on a secure channel "Maggie that isn't me you're seeing I am in a country you call Canada."

Maggie replied "We just did that before you left Optimus. Besides I was about to take that nap you insist I take every day."

The Holoform smirked replying "You can take it when we are done my dear. Besides Maggie I am a Prime I have higher needs than other Mech's."

Maggie patted his shoulder reminding herself this wasn't Optimus just an elaborate trick by most likely Sentinel Prime. She responded "I am still sore I am sorry but you will have to take care of it yourself this time."

Sentinel Prime was very angry yelling "That is why I bonded with you so I wouldn't have to take care of myself."

Maggie now a ways down the hall replied "No Sentinel Prime we are not bonded and I don't want to interface with you." Then she started running as fast as she could she would have to find a place to hide and quick.


	39. Chapter 39

Page 39

Maggie temporarily hid behind a refrigerator but she knew it would only by her a little time. She asked "You got any suggestions on where to hide other than the medical bay where Morningstar is?"

Optimus Prime was at a loss torn between the needs of his men and returning to assist Maggie. She must have read his mind because she added "I will be fine Optimus just give me a good long-term hiding place over the secure channel."

Optimus responded "locate the least likely place he'd look and hide there. I will return as soon as I can."

Once she was sure it was safe she bolted towards one of the exits only to find out the base had been locked down. She tried Optimus Prime's security code and it did nothing but sound an alarm she bolted off as fast as her feet could carry her. Sentinel Prime rushed to the door smirking while saying "Tried to get out did you? You're a smart femme that is for sure you have already secured the sparkling with a guardian and food supply. Now you are trying to secure yourself until Optimus can rescue you. Now where would you go hide?"

He checked each berth area locking it off after he was sure she wasn't in it. The only area's left open were his berth and the main areas. He had a grin on his face plates as he walked to his berth asking "Did you hide in here my dear? Very cleaver this is the last place I'd look. There is only one flaw once I close this door there is no way out. You will eventually come out due to hunger I will just wait you out."

He had scanned the whole base he was too tired to scan his berth. He left to get Energon locking the door behind him. Maggie used the time to use the bathroom that was in his room and then rushing back to her secured spot which happened to be behind the cat robot it would make it harder for Sentinel Prime to scan her. His scan would pick up the cat robot as long as she stayed behind the cat robot it would hide her well. Her only issue was food eventually she'd have to come out and give up in order to eat she only hoped Optimus would be back soon. Sentinel Prime returned saying "You might as well come out now my dear as there is no way for Optimus to get back in here."

He drank an Energon cube and scanned the room and couldn't find her. He was impressed with her and irritated at the same time. He turned on his broadcast announcing to the world to turn over the Autobots and make them leave the planet or there would be consequences. He notified the Decepticons to start attacking cities every hour until the Autobots left earth. He sat back and waited leaving the news on so that Maggie could hear what was going on.

Maggie noticed the Robotic cat looking at her and she scooted into the corner hoping the cat wouldn't attack her. To be honest the large cat-like bot scared her he looked very dangerous. But so far all he did was look at her before laying back down he didn't have much room in his cage for much else. Ravage admired the femme's cunning although he didn't understand her logic as even he could tell she'd have to give up to him at some point. Unless she was formulating some sort of plan that would lead to her escape while Sentinel Prime was in recharge. She watched the news and saw the Autobots had turned themselves over to the government and were about to be removed from the planet. Maggie waited for Sentinel Prime to reach stasis she worked hard to get the robotic cat free. She looked at him saying "You can get out the window up there all I ask is that you inform Megatron I need help."

Ravage replied "Request granted upon repair Ravage will return to rescue."

She watched Ravage bound out the window and take off. She hoped he would be back for her Decepticons weren't very loyal creatures they did however like to repay a debt owed. She made her way to the control panel on the door using her original emergency override code she hoped Sentinel Prime hadn't looked past Optimus Primes code. She punched in her emergency code and was surprised when the door quietly swooshed open. She quickly bolted out heading to the exterior door punching in the same code she had to suppress an excited squeal as she rushed out of the base.

Sentinel Prime awoke from stasis to find Ravage missing and his door open causing him to yell "That little minx shall be mine." He ran through the base until he got to the open exterior door causing him to growl in frustration. His frustration was quickly relieved when he found Megatron holding his femme asking "Lose something?"

Sentinel Prime let air out of his vents in relief saying "I had Megatron but I see you have secured her."

Megatron gained an evil smirk as he said "Well until your job is complete this femme will be in my care. Once completed she's all your's although why you want her is beyond me."

Sentinel Prime had no choice but to do as Megatron asked he could easily kill the fragile femme. He finally replied "Alright let's get started then."

After Sentinel Prime left Megatron leaned his face down to her saying "You are lucky femme I will keep you safe as payment for letting Ravage go after which you are on your own. I suggest you hope someone rescue's you and kills Sentinel Prime soon for as long as he's alive you won't be safe. I truly don't understand what these Primes see in you."

She relaxed in Megatron's hold sure he was an evil tyrant but he had no physical interest in her which made her feel a little more comfortable.


	40. Chapter 40

Page 40

Megatron took his cargo to the Decepticon headquarters and took her to where Soundwave and Shockwave were. He handed her over to them saying "I don't wish to be bothered by this creäture care for it well until Sentinel Prime completes his agreement and then he can have her."

The two nodded at Megatron and watched him leave before Soundwave asked "Do you know how to care for it?"

Shockwave replied "No how would I know why don't you ask it?"

Ravage punched between the two focusing his one optic on the small femme prime saying "Humans require food, water, clothes, and a place to bathe as well as take care of her human needs much like caring for Ravage."

She watched the two pat Ravage and she instantly realized that they were bonded. She was about to say something when Sentinel Prime came into the room saying "Lord Megatron gave me consent to visit with her as incentive to finish faster."

They stepped aside to allow him his visit only to watch Maggie's demeanor instantly change as she yelled "You can visit until the day I die and it won't change my mind. I don't want you and never will Sentinel Prime."

Sentinel Prime stood shocked she was not going to be swayed by promises for pleasure perhaps pain would be a better motivator for her. Megatron had given him permission to see her if he taught him how to discipline a human prisoner without killing them. He quickly looked for information on how parents punished naughty children to get them to comply. The site that most interested him was spanking as they said bare bottom was the best way to spank. He could easily claim his prize once she told him to interface with her. He was sure she would break begging him for it to stop the pain. He com linked Megatron who quickly came in with the items Sentinel Prime had requested and then set up on a table in the corner of the room. He didn't care if the other mech's saw her bottom but her interface port was his alone to see. He waited as Megatron said "bring the human over you three are to go to your berth until I call you out." Megatron grabbed Maggie bringing her over to the table if looks could kill he would surely be dead. He kept her in his hand only bringing her down when Sentinel Prime's Haloform was there to grab her. He dragged her over to a desk tying each hand to the surface and each leg to a leg of the desk forcing her into a bent over position. Sentinel Prime took a knife and cut her bottoms off. Throwing them away as he moved over to her ear saying "I will stop the minute you agree to let me interface with you."

Maggie rolled her eyes saying "One I wouldn't agree and if you're hurting me to force me to say yes it's the same as raping me any way. So might as well rape me Sentinel Prime as you will never have my permission."

Megatron chuckled he could see fire and determination in her eyes this one he could tell wouldn't be swayed she'd die before she gave in. He was impressed to say the least once the spankings started and he couldn't hear a sound from her. He could easily tell she was in pain from the tears running down her face but not once did she ask for Sentinel Prime to interface with her. It took hours but eventually Maggie passed out from the pain and Megatron had to take her to Scalpel for treatment. He had a new-found respect for this femme's will even when she started screaming in pain she had held back as long as she could. He was impressed perhaps this was why the all spark had given her the Prime designation in the first place. Megatron left with a sense that perhaps some humans would be like her and face death and torture over doing what he asked. He left Sentinel Prime to his own thoughts returning to his throne room to do some thinking. Sentinel Prime was at a loss he hadn't expected her to not end the spanking or to allow herself to go unconscious from pain. He knew now there was no way she would ever be with him willing but perhaps if she were on the rebound perhaps Elita One would help him out he instantly sent a message to her last known location.

It took two months before Maggie woke up with Scalpel working on her. Scalpel glared saying "Next time just give in would you Maggie. Your spark mate would have understood. Man sometimes you remind me of Megatron he can be too stubborn for his own good at times. Don't you ever dare tell him I said so or next time I won't fix you up?"

She smiled at Scalpel saying "You annoying spider you'd fix me anyway because you couldn't bear to let your last living experiment die."

Scalpel grumbled as he turned back to the machine saying "There are clothes for you on the medical berth next to you. You may return to Soundwave and Shockwave. Megatron will not be allowing Sentinel Prime to do that again to you as it almost killed you."

Maggie groaned as she got dressed asking "What was Lord Megatron's purpose behind that other than to humiliate me?"

Scalpel replied "Megatron wanted to see if that kind of treatment would produce results. He got a partial answer he found with some it would be better to just kill them "

Once she was done dressing she left but didn't go back to Soundwave or shockwave she went straight to Megatron. When she got to the throne room she asked "May I ask you questions sir and I will give you some information in return."

Megatron was curious about what information this femme had to offer and what questions she planned on asking for now his curiosity got the best of his making him respond "proceed cautiously human."


	41. Chapter 41

Page 41

~ With the Autobots ~

The Autobots had been detained by the United States Government for two month now they had been held figurative prisoners held while the world leaders decided whether to give the Decepticons what they wanted. Optimus Prime paced back and forth in the area they had assigned the Autobots he hated being apart from his spark mate. They had tried many times to contact anyone outside of where they were with no success. He was worried about her being alone with Sentinel Prime for the past two months .Ratchet watched Optimus continue to pace back and forth sick with worry he let air out of his vents saying "She's a smart femme Optimus she will be fine. Right now you have to concentrate on ways to convince the world leaders that it's in their best interest for us to stay. You will do her no good if we are exiled from the planet. We need plan's prime and while it's undesirable to you what he wants her for won't kill her. However there is a chance the Decepticons will kill her if we're no longer here."

Optimus nodded he knew Ratchet was right he needed to focus on what was going on with the world leaders. He would have his chance to recover his spark mate and deal with Sentinel Prime if needed once he got out. The Decepticons weren't helping any as they were now attacking cities all over the world stating that they would only stop when the Autobots were removed from the earth. The world leaders were too busy reacting to the attacks and talking about sending them as the Decepticons asked to stop them. He could tell they weren't clearly thinking as most leaders tend to do when worried about their people. His spark sank when he saw their spaceship arrive and they were instructed to make it worthy of space travel. He instantly started thinking of plans to carry out if they made them leave the planet. There was no way he was leaving his femme in the hands of Sentinel Prime or the Decepticons. He was pissed and couldn't wait to take it out on some Decepticons and one traitorous Autobot in particular.

~ With Maggie ~

He glared at the Decepticon leader hard she was none too thrilled with him for his part of what had happened. She directly asked "What do you want Sentinel Prime for?"

Megatron smirked replying "We need him to activate the pillars to bring Cybertron back. Now what do I get in return?"

Maggie replied "if you're looking to make humans do what you want you have to figure out what type they are like Starscream who would die for the one they love but if you were threatening that person they would do what you wanted."

Megatron was impressed the femme was accurate about Starscream and her information had been useful to him so he motioned for her to continue. She then asked "Why bring it here why not where Saturn is sure it would be a little more work but far enough away so that we humans wouldn't bother you anymore?"

Megatron didn't know the answer to that one and motioned her to ask again this time she asked "What are your plans for Sentinel Prime once he is no longer needed by you?"

Megatron replied "I will kill him the moment his usefulness ends and not a moment before."

Maggie forgetting to share asked "So you wouldn't mind if I killed him?" She knew Sentinel Prime had come into the room but hadn't heard Megatron's question.

Megatron chuckled until he noticed the serious look on her face replying "I'd love to see you try human femme. Heck I'd make you an honorary Decepticon if you actually managed to pull it off."

Maggie turned to leave saying "I'd rather you leave my planet alone and use Saturn as a site to bring back Cybertron." She glared at Sentinel Prime saying in the coldest voice she could "I'd watch my back if I were you." Then she continued to Shockwave and Soundwave's room.

Sentinel Prime shivered at the threat she had meant it down to her core if she figured out how he was as good as dead. He stepped in saying "An old friend Elita One has recently arrived I would like to have Maggie meet her. Megatron knew the history between Optimus and Elita one and wondered how the two femmes would react to each other. So he finally said I will allow Ravage to take Maggie out of the base. I want you to record the meeting and send it to me. I wish to see the interactions for my research into the humans."

Megatron wasn't stupid he wasn't about to let Elita One anywhere near the Decepticon headquarters. It was bad enough Maggie was there but he had made sure she couldn't see from his cockpit when he brought her there. He wondered if the only reason she wasn't after him was because she knew he would kill her for even thinking such a thing. Perhaps it was just because she knew he was the leader of the Decepticons and expected such behavior from him.

First thing the next morning Ravage took Maggie to the meeting location there she stood seeing Sentinel Prime glaring at him hard until he stepped aside and a real femme stood behind him. She looked at her asking "Who are you?"

The femme replied "I am Elita One I arrived not long ago. Sentinel Prime told me that Optimus Prime has bonded with you."

Maggie took a good look at her and had to admit the femme was pretty. Maggie said "I have Optimus Prime told me that you two were bonded once. Would you like to tell me what happened Sentinel Prime was kind enough to give me his version? Optimus also told me about your disappearance and no longer being able to feel you in his spark."

Elita One looked at Sentinel Prime instantly wondering what he had told the femme. She responded "I had left his spark because I felt ashamed for what I had done. You see I carried a sparkling that belonged to Optimus and I but had kept it to myself. I was sent to a new station I had planned on sending Optimus a transmission but first I told my new commander. He told me not to worry he'd take care of it. I was taken to the medical office to see how far along I was and within a few days Sentinel Prime came in telling me that it was deformed and needed to be aborted. He offered to assist by doing an abortion interface so I wouldn't have to get the medical version as that would make me unfertile. I told him I'd think about it and found several other medics who all said the same thing but now they added if I didn't do it soon I'd have to carry it to term only to watch it die. I finally broke one night in my sorrow and allowed Sentinel Prime to help me. What had he told you?"

Maggie grinned in the way Megatron did when he was plotting evilly saying "Oh he claimed you were horny and wanted him."

Elita One looked at him in horror asking "Did I even really need to do that?" She stared getting angry asking "Was it just a plot to get into my interface port?"


	42. Chapter 42

Page 42

Sentinel Prime was panicking this wasn't supposed to be happening the two femme's were supposed to be fighting each other not glaring him with hateful eyes. Maggie politely asked "What did he tell you about me Elita One?"

Elita One had taken a moment to scan the female in front of her and was surprised to find her reading as a femme Autobot prime. She knew the female hadn't lied to her so she saw no reason to lie back. She replied "He told me you two were in a torrid affair and that once you bonded with him I could have Optimus but I told him I didn't go after mated Mech's so I wanted to see the bonding."

Maggie rolled her eyes laughing as she said "Perhaps in his dreams we are having an affair or perhaps he thought I'd consent to interface yesterday to escape the beating he was giving me."

Elita One slammed the unsuspecting Sentinel Prime into the building behind him. She hadn't realized the force she had used as the impact had caused him to offline. Maggie grinned as Elita One stepped back unsure what to do at this point she had never killed an Autobot before traitor or not. Maggie had no issue with it and started messing with the connecting wires and pulling at cables. Elita One had to gently remove the tiny femme from Sentinel Prime saying "I do believe Optimus would be upset if he didn't get his chance to kick his aft around."

Maggie growled surprising Elita One at how much she behaved like a robot life form. Maggie saw paint cans around Sentinel Prime from where Elita One had forced him into the wall. She grabbed a can opening it and pouring the Raspberry and a peach color onto Sentinel Prime before turning to Elita One saying "Shall we get out of here? My name is Maggie by the way."

Elita One nodded picking up the human asking "Do I have to worry about him?"

Maggie looked at Ravage who replied "I was only here to observe Sentinel Prime is responsible for the fleshling safety." He turned and took off back towards Decepticon headquarters.

Elita One asked "Where do we go from here?"

Maggie replied "We check the Autobot base and then find somewhere else to hide as Sentinel Prime knows its location and I doubt we'd be safe there long. He will have to report to Megatron first."

They took off for Autobot headquarters to gather supplies and decide where to head to from there. It took a few hours for Sentinel Prime to return online and when he did nothing seemed to work right and he was covered in paint. He had to contact Scalpel to come repair him as all he could do was sit up. Both his legs or arms were working correctly and this paint did nothing but make him look like a femme. He was pissed off things most definitely didn't go as planned he so had to make sure the world leaders kicked Optimus off of the planet. Then he was going to head to the Autobot base and try to locate the two rogue femme's. Scalpel arrived with Shockwave being such a small bot he needed a larger bot to get him to locations quickly. Shockwave almost fell over laughing when he saw Sentinel Prime's new paint job. However upon further inspection he noticed all the damage to the Mech and made a mental note not to make any femme's mad at him anytime soon. He opened his com link saying "Megatron you've gotta come see this it's worth a few moments of your time Sentinel Prime was just taken down hard by two femme's."

Megatron groaned responding "This had better be worth my time." Megatron took off from his location and arrived on scene while poor Scalpel was still trying to figure out what the femme's had done to the Mech. Megatron almost lost his composure upon the sight of Sentinel Prime's new coat of paint is his most authoritative voice he asked "Status report Scalpel."

Scalpel responded "He's been rewired and some of his cables have been disconnected as well as damaged severally it is going to take me many hours to rewire him properly. All I have to say is I wouldn't piss the femme off that did this to him."

Sentinel Prime growled out "last thing I remember is Elita One slamming me into the wall hard enough to cause me to go off-line."

Scalpel glared at him saying "The only femme with small enough hands to do this to you is Maggie. I'd stay away from her if I were you I don't think she will hesitate to kill you next time she came close enough as it is this time."

Megatron was floored he didn't think the human femme had it in her. Perhaps he should seriously consider her Saturn idea he didn't want to worry about a human rebellion and them taking advantage while he was in status. In fact any of his Decepticons could be lost while in status if humans were around even behind bars with cuffs on they could easily do damage to the wiring while a bot rested. Megatron turned saying "Send me a report when you're done I wish to know what all she did." He took off to the Decepticon base to think things over.

Sentinel Prime groaned as his interface panel opened of its own accord exposing his erect cable causing it to get covered in the wet paint. Scalpel almost lost it at the sight only pausing to say "well that doesn't go there."

Shockwave com linked his mate saying "Soundwave get your sexy aft over here you gotta see this it's a riot."

Soundwave grumbled something about an annoying mate and arrived in a few moments. He had to admit his mate had been right this was a lovely sight Sentinel Prime sitting covered in paint and his erect interface cable jutting up covered in two shades of what appeared to be pink. He dropped the cable line by Scalpel saying "Megatron said you may need supplies." He stepped back over to his mate saying "you do know once your done here your aft is so mine."

Shockwave gulps as his cooling vents kicked on he knew his mate was good for any threat he made.


	43. Chapter 43

Page 43

Sentinel Prime growled at Scalpel complaining "Can't you make it go back into the panel?"

Scalpel looked up briefly replying "If I did that and the paint dried it would seal your interface panel shut perhaps Shockwave would be kind enough to attempt to hose it off. I am busy trying to get your legs functioning so you can come to my medic bay for the rest of your repairs."

Shockwave and Soundwave smirked at Sentinel Prime as they searched for a hose once they found one in the hardware store they hooked it to the outside spicket. They turned the water on and pointed it towards Sentinel Prime hitting him with ice-cold water. He screamed on contact against his sensitive interface cable causing both Decepticons to stop using the hose. They looked at Scalpel saying "You will have to get his legs functioning so he can get it off in the warm chemical shower."

Scalpel nodded his head and worked at an increased pace not wanting the paint to dry on. It didn't take long for Scalpel to find and repair just his legs so that they could go to headquarters and he could wash the paint off. They traveled to Decepticon headquarters upon arriving Sentinel Prime had to walk down a hallway it seemed that every Decepticon was there watching him pass he felt so humiliated with his exposed cable covered in pink paint. Megatron stopped him as he arrived at the entrance to the medical bay. He placed his servo on Sentinel Prime's shoulder saying "Men this was all done by one femme our creation Maggie Prime. My direct orders are not to engage the angry femme in fact I am ordering you to stay away from her at all costs. If you disobey and she doesn't kill you I will make you wish she had. Now get back to work NOW!"

Sentinel Prime watched Megatron turn and leave as the other Decepticons quickly returned to their assigned tasks. Sentinel Prime entered the medical bay chemical shower letting the chemicals remove the paint from his body. Once all they paint had gone down the drain Sentinel Prime exited and sat on the medical berth so that Scalpel could continue his repairs. Scalpel went to work first doing what was needed to get the interface cable to retract back into its port. As he was beginning to work on returning the rest of Sentinel Prime's functions he noticed some odd-looking Energon on Sentinel Prime he took several samples to examine once he was finished repairing the Mech. It took Scalpel several hours to repair Sentinel Prime upon completion he said "You're free to go and I'd listen to Megatron stay away from the femme an angry femme is not to be messed with."

Sentinel Prime glared at Scalpel before replying "I am no Decepticon and I will be doing as I wish as I don't have to listen to Megatron. As for the femme I will be having her after what she has done she will be mine like it or not."

Scalpel looked at the Mech shaking his head before saying "well then heed my warning she knows you want her alive yet she want's you offline. You'd never be able to let your guard down around her or go into status as she would have no issue with killing you in your sleep."

He paused a moment at the door before replying "I will be sure to be real careful around her" he then left to plot on just how to get his hands on her the first place to look was the obvious Autobot headquarters. He transformed into vehicle mode and took off towards Autobot headquarters hoping to get clues to her whereabouts.

~ With Maggie ~

She and Elita One had arrived at Autobot headquarters she led her to where the Energon stores were so that she could take her fill. Maggie had felt odd since her encounter with Sentinel Prime she wasn't sure what had happened or why it had happened but she had felt strange since. She took Elita one to a decoration on the wall touching it causing an elevator to open she smiled saying "Sentinel Prime doesn't know this is here so we will be safe upstairs. Besides perhaps Brains and Wheel left a note as to where they are for us."

Elita One stepped into the elevator and was taken by surprise when she felt a sudden pull up from the odd contraption. It didn't take long for the door to reopen much to her relief she didn't like being boxed into such a small space. They stepped out Maggie said "I had to have that specially made to be able to lift you Autobots our elevators typically only lift up to 1,000 lbs. and are only 8 ft. tall. "

Elita One followed Maggie into the large home down the hall and into the large main room. She saw three bots there in the room two small bots and one femme seeker. Maggie was stunned upon seeing Morningstar the femme seeker was taller than her now and looking more like a native Cybertron bot. She asked "Morningstar is that you?"

Morningstar smiled rushing over yelling "Auntie your back I am so glad you're safe."

Maggie hugged her as brains came over saying "Ratchet's files show the cure but it can't be given until she reaches adulthood due to the dose amount. But we can slow the progression down some with guessed doses based on height and weight. She will be cured once she's an adult."

Maggie was thrilled that she was going to be ok a little saddened by the fact that she was going to miss so much of her childhood but being a robot she had centuries in which to mature. It made her wonder what had happened to her human components and what exactly Scalpel had done to both her and her sister.


	44. Chapter 44

Page 44

Maggie looked at the two smaller bots saying "It would be best if we found a new hide out as I am sure Sentinel Prime will return to Autobots headquarters looking for me. While the entrance leading here is well hidden there is a chance that he will find it."

Brains was the first to reply "That is the logical choice Morningstar is a big enough seeker to carry myself and Wheelie but Elita One will need to transport you. I am however unsure of where we should go."

The news came on the TV screen the reporter said "This just in the world leaders have decided to give into the Decepticons demands and exile the Autobots off of the planet. Now back to your regularly scheduled program."

Maggie looked at them asking "Did you work on those Energon detention prevention devices that I asked you to Brains?"

Brains smiled replying "Sure did Maggie Wheelie and I as well as Morningstar worked on them together it was fun."

He grabbed them and handed them out to Wheelie, Morningstar and Elita One. Maggie smiled it was a relief knowing her friends were safe traveling the streets. Morningstar was a little safer as they had no Energon detectors in the sky and there were no known Autobot seekers. He com link buzzed on with Scalpel saying "Maggie can you hear me did my modifications to your com unit work?"

Maggie was slightly annoyed but replied "Yeah they worked what do you want you over grown spider?"

Scalpel responded "I hoped we were past that but any way you need to meet me the cells of your Energon are degrading I think it's the sparkling as it's taking your Energon and depleting it to nourish itself. Only problem is you're not taking in new Energon to replenish your supply so your sparkling is draining you dry. Soon you will have no Energon blood left and you will off-line. I need to transfer you and that sparkling into a transformer body or your both will go off-line."

She looked at the others asking "What do you guys think?"

Brains said "I don't know it's possible but we'd need a medic to be sure if he's being truthful or not."

Morningstar added "I don't want you to off-line like mommy did."

Elita One was shocked she had no idea that Maggie was carrying a sparkling she figured that Sentinel Prime wasn't aware of it either. She finally replied "I'd have done anything to have saved mine as sparklings are so rare."

Wheelie said "let me talk to him" Maggie handed him the com link and he said into it "Is this on the level or is this another ploy to capture Maggie?"

Scalpel replied "Megatron has strict orders not to capture Maggie Prime or to engage her. I have some of her Energon it leaked out I am guessing she cut herself when tearing into Sentinel Prime. I found the sparklings code and saw how degraded the Energon was and I'd like to see my experiment completed to the end. I don't want my only success to off-line. I'll agree to meet anywhere you want but it will take a few hours to transfer both her and the sparkling. There should be plenty of Energon to fill the robotic body with. Plus a few extras for her to drink as I would imagine she will wake up quite hungry."

Wheelie looked at her saying "He sounds legitimate to me Maggie I know prime would be devastated if you or that sparkling were lost. With no Autobots around and no other medic we have to put some trust in him as he is technically your creator."

Brains found an old warehouse a few hours way for their current location and sent Scalpel the coördinates then sent a copy to Elita One saying "We will all meet here once Maggie is repaired we will decide where to go from there."

They all worked hard to load Morningstar and Elita One with as much Energon as they could store. As they did Maggie started feeling week and light-headed but she ignored it until she collapsed luckily Morningstar had caught her. They managed to bring Maggie back around causing Elita One to say "I will need to change my Vehicle mode I don't think she is fit to ride a motorcycle."

Everyone agreed that Maggie was in no condition to sit on a motorcycle. Elita One searched through images until she found a car shape she liked and transformed into it. It looked very similar to the bat mobile Maggie got in and spent the drive getting to know Elita One at one point she said "With your personality you'd be better off with Ironhide as your spark mate. He likes to act all tough but underneath he's really a sensitive Mech."

Elita One was surprised by the suggestion but that did sound like the type of Mech she'd want for a spark mate. But then that was the type of Mech Optimus Prime was tough on the outside when needed but very sensitive on the inside. She didn't remember Ironhide being on Optimus's team when they were on Cybertron perhaps she'd give the Mech a chance. She most certainly wasn't going to go for Optimus even if Maggie didn't make it he'd be to spark broken to claim any femme for vorns if ever.

Upon arrival Morningstar helped her aunt out of Elita One at one point having to carry her in as Maggie no longer could support her own weight. Morningstar placed her on the table Scalpel had set up next to the robot body that would now be her aunt. She glared at him saying "This had better work for if my auntie off lines I will make you wish you were never sparked. Then squish you like the bug you are."

Scalpel looked at Maggie saying "She is definitely related to you all you ever do is threaten to squish me like a bug."


	45. Chapter 45

Page 45

The robot body was on one berth Maggie the other Scalpel worked feverously to fill the robot body with Energon and hooking it up to machinery so that the Energon would pulse through the robotic body. Now that the body was ready Scalpel moved over to Maggie numbing her body removing the sparkling from her body he made sure she could see it as he placed it into the abdomen of the robot. Scalpel rushed to attach the equipment that would transfer her soul from one body to the other. As he flipped the switch he said "Maggie don't resist this trust in it and hopefully by the will of Primus hopefully your optics will online."

Maggie nodded as she drifted into sleep she felt herself being pulled and lifted out of her human body. She watched as she floated over to the robot body and was gently pulled into it. Scalpel watched as her human body's vital signs indicated that she had indeed gone off-line. He waited impatiently but within moments the robotic body indicated that it was in fact online. He started removing the addition support slowly trying to allow Maggie time to adjust to the new body. The human shell was pushed aside and forgotten for now as Scalpel wanted to do what he could to help her out of status. The readings were real good better than he had expected to see. She read as if she had been created on Cybertron itself there was no way to tell there was a human soul inside of this femme. He finally removed the last connection leaving her to support herself. He watched as her optics slowly came online and she looked around saying "You all look odd."

Scalpel looked at her saying "Perhaps a slight adjustment is in order until you get used to Cybertron optics over human eyes. You can always have Ratchet return them to normal later."

Maggie nodded as Scalpel slowly adjusted her vision until she yelled "Right there is perfect."

Scalpel looked at her and said "Very slowly now try to get up and move around a little. Start with just moving your arms and legs before trying to stand up. You may wish to change your name now too."

Maggie smiled saying Optimus Prime gave me a Cybertron name its Lunar burst. She moved her arms and legs but found what she thought were her arms were her legs. It didn't take long for her to figure the connections out and get herself sitting up on the berth saying "Well I sure could use a drink I am dying here."

Scalpel rushed several cubes of Energon over to her letting her drink as she pleased. She drank several cubes growing to like the taste of Energon it had a unique taste and sweetness too it. She drank until she was full before trying to stand up. Once she stood she dropped to her knees not expecting the amount of weight she now carried. It took her awhile to get the hydraulics right so that she was standing upright. She looked at Elita One saying "This is a little harder than it looks."

Elita One smiled at her new-found friend saying "You'll get the hang of it besides I think Luna burst suites you. Plus the sooner you have the basics down the sooner we can set out and locate that mate of yours."

Luna Burst nodded she knew Orion must be sick with worry for her but she worried herself. Would he recognize her or even believe she was who she said she was. She finally asked "What if he doesn't believe it's me?"

Elita One offered her hand to help Luna Burst steady herself as she took her first few steps. She said "You still read as Maggie Prime mate to Optimus Prime he will know."

Luna Burst slowly got used to walking soon doing it solo and a few hours later being able to run around the room. Brains spoke up saying "Now that you got the basics down how about you pick a vehicle and we move out before his buddies or Sentinel Prime catch wind that we are here."

Maggie thought of and soon located the car she wanted using brains to get online. She eventually picks a Lotus Elise a two door hard top it was a sleek slender model that looked very feminine. Elita One saw the image saying "Optimus is going to love that alt mode. I'm switching back to my motorcycle I like the wind in my hair so to speak."

Lunar Burst smiled saying "Explain to me how to transform so we can move out."

Elita One relayed instructions as she herself transformed. Lunar Burst tried failing the first few times until she finally got it right. Maggie only once thought of her covered former body deciding it was best to leave the decaying body behind. As they were traveling they had heard about the large number of Decepticons in Chicago and decided to head there knowing that they would more than likely find the Autobots close to the Decepticons. Lunar Burst found she loved traveling in her alt mode to Chicago she had never liked riding in a car but perhaps being the car was what had made it more enjoyable. She loved the control and the freedom as well as the speeds she could reach sadly enough she couldn't go at her max speed she had to stay within the posted speed limits.

~ With Sentinel Prime ~

He made it to Autobot headquarters and found reduced Energon supplies so he knew that Elita One and Maggie had shown up. He hacked into the video surveillance he watched what Maggie did and then the two disappeared he turned off the video. He went to the location Maggie had been and repeated her actions. He stepped into the elevator pressing the only button. Once the doors opened he stepped out. This femme was smarter than he had originally estimated he rummaged around the upper area finding nothing to clue him into where they had gone. He did find tracks and based on their direction they were headed to a downtown warehouse area.


	46. Chapter 46

Page 46

It took hours of searching for Sentinel Prime to locate the warehouse they had moved to. He searched the warehouse only finding one thing Maggie's body. It was off-line but it was still warm a new evil thought crossed his mind he could use the body to destroy Optimus Prime if he ever decided to return to earth. He looked at her form covered in Energon and stiches it looked as if Scalpel had attempted to save her yet failed. Well at least now he could have her and she wouldn't say no. He wanted to add insult on top of the agony Optimus would feel should he ever return. After interfacing with the remains of Maggie he placed it in the insulated part of his fire truck. Her body would stay fresh there until he encountered Optimus. He now needed to head to Chicago to put the spears in place and start the reaction to bring Cybertron back into existence. He picked up her lifeless form saying "It seems that you are now mine Maggie Prime." He then headed to Chicago and the Decepticons he'd bring Cybertron back and then rule the bots after he destroyed Optimus and Megatron.

Scalpel and the Decepticons that assisted him took the machinery and returned to the Decepticon base once the machinery was back in the medical bay they rushed to Chicago to join the other Decepticons

~ With Luna burst (Maggie) ~

Elita One, Brains, Wheelie, Morningstar and Luna Burst sat in a building on the outskirts of Chicago. Elita One is busy training Luna Burst how to fight if she needs to. Elita One was being careful of the fact she was expecting but was making sure she was trained and stressing that she needed to guard her spark and the growing sparkling from injury. They stopped after several hours of trying deciding it would be best to rest some for the real battle that was to take place. They drank some Energon and only stepped outside when they heard a commotion there was Bumblebee Morningstar smiled saying "Bee where are the rest?"

Bumblebee turned to the nickname given to him by the young femme and was surprised by her size and the two new femme's he scanned both the adult femmes. He almost off lined from shock when he realized that one was Elita One and the other was Maggie he gulped at the sight of the two beautiful femmes. He chirped out "follow me"

They both transformed and Bumblebee almost blew a gasket at the sight of Maggie's alt mode all he could think was that Optimus Prime was one lucky Mech to have her. They followed him through the destroyed city until at one point they became separated Luna Burst and Elita One ran straight into Ratchet. He recognized Elita One instantly but the second vehicle he scanned and was stunned asking "Maggie is that really you?"

She replied "Yeah it's me Ratchet although I have adopted the name Luna Burst since that is what Optimus thought I should be called if I were from Cybertron."

Ratchet looked at her alt form saying "Optimus is going to blow a gasket when he sees you. You are exquisite in alt form I bet your stunning in robot mode."

Luna Burst flushed from the compliment as Ratchet said "Elita One we can use your help Luna Burst Optimus would kill me if I allowed you to fight. So I will set you up to take care of the injured away from the fighting."

Luna Burst ignored the well-meaning Mech and shot past him at top speed. Ratchet looked at Elita One saying "I suggest you go assist her or we will both have an angry Optimus Prime to deal with. I rather her have to deal with his wrath."

Elita One nodded she had been subjected to his wrath once and wasn't eager to feel it anytime soon. She took off at top speed after Luna Burst she caught up to her just in time to see Sentinel Prime in the distance both femmes used the building to hide behind to watch the scene unfold in front of them. Optimus Prime came forward saying "Sentinel Prime reconsider your actions this is the right thing to do."

Sentinel Prime had his hand closed saying "The right thing to do was to claim your willing mate and then take the femme from you."

He opened his hand letting Optimus see the off-line former body of Maggie. He dropped to his knee as Sentinel Prime dropped the femme body into his open hand. He was lost in a deep rage and depression his femme was gone but he could still feel their bond. He couldn't understand why he couldn't feel her off-line status he could easily sense Sentinel Primes code within her but not his sparkling. He glared at Sentinel Prime growling out "What have you done to her?"

Sentinel Prime grinned saying "Just showed her what a Mech can do it's not my fault her fragile body couldn't handle it."

Optimus Prime hated to do it but he needed to put her body down somewhere he needed to deal with Sentinel Prime and he was at a disadvantage with her in one of his hands. Luna Burst wasn't about to let her mate suffer and keep thinking that she was off-line. She stepped out guarding her signal against Sentinel Prime. As she approached she said "Optimus Prime I'll take her."

Optimus Prime looked at the femme not recognizing her he did a scan he found his sparkling inside of her and she registered as Maggie Prime. He put the human flesh body into her hand asking "Luna Burst is that you?"

She smiled glad he remembered the name he had given her saying "Yes it's me." She stepped out-of-the-way taking the body back to Elita One saying "We need to find a place to store this."

Optimus Prime watched his mate in her new form walk away from him she was everything he could want in a femme. When she switched to alt mode he was so tempted to chase after her. He glared at Sentinel Prime he'd have time for his femme later right now the Mech in front of him was in serious need of a beating.


	47. Chapter 47

Page 47

Luna Burst took her old form to the make shift repair site Ratchet had picked. She placed the body in a corner and covered taking in the fact that it had Sentinel Primes code in it. She was disgusted by the Mech and angered she stormed out. Heading back towards Optimus prime Luna Burst rushed until she was back at the building she had started at. Optimus Prime was fighting Sentinel Prime hard until another Decepticon distracted Luna Burst smirk as an evil idea crossed her CPU. She swayed her hips and made her way over to him saying in the sexiest voice she could "What does a femme have to do to get your attention handsome?"

Sentinel Prime turned around smirking saying "One as lovely as you not much. Want to go back to my berth and I'll show you what a real Mech is made of."

Luna Burst smiled replying "Nah too far away I'm fine with everyone here watching". She stepped into him trailing her fingers on his chest. Optimus looked on in horror until he noticed Sentinel Primes chest plate open and Luna Burst had literally ripped his spark out. Sentinel Prime had expected an interface was stunned to see his spark in her hand he watched in horror as she slinked over to Optimus Prime placing his still beating spark into Optimus's hand. She placed a kiss on his face plates finally letting Sentinel Prime read who she was. Optimus growled at his femme saying "When this is over you are so mine."

He turned to Sentinel Prime walking up to him slowly crushing sentinel's spark watching the pain on his face as he did he said "This is what you get for trying to mess with me and my femme."

He crushed it to the point of Sentinel being barely alive he paused for a moment he felt his femme's hand slide across his putting the highly damaged spark between the two. He felt her move close to him saying "The only Mech I have ever wanted is you."

She used that moment to finally crush the spark resting between their hands. The only obstacle left was Megatron once he was gone they could truly work on making a new Cybertron. He pulled her into him moving his hand onto her belly saying "I am glad you are both doing well now take cover until I return."

Luna Burst smirked asking "Is that an order from Commander Optimus Prime or an order from my spark mate Orion Pax."

He growled at his femme replying "Both now be a good femme and go. I promise to take care of you later."

She turned transforming in front of him and he nearly lost it. Her lines and curves were so enticing they had made him start to overheat from the sight of her alone. He most definitely couldn't wait to get her into the berth and teacher her true Cybertron interface. He shook his mind from those thoughts and onto the task at hand taking care of Megatron once and for all. He made his way over to Megatron asking "Will you leave this planet in peace or do I have to off-line you as well?"

Megatron growled out "I'll be leaving with my Decepticons we found a planet rich in Energon that's uninhabited I will be putting living dwellings on it and ruling it."

Optimus Prime glared at the Decepticon asking "How long until you leave?"

Megatron replied "In three human months although we may return as needed for femmes as we will need to populate our new planet."

Optimus Prime growled "Just go in three months and forget this planet and make your own femmes I know you know how."

Megatron growled back "We shall see Optimus." He took off into the air and the remaining Decepticons followed. As soon as it was clear Optimus Prime made it to where Ratchet had set up a make shift base.

Optimus now turned his attention to the femme that was plaguing his thoughts. He could now truly share a berth with her, correctly spark bond with her, and interface with her. He knew she would need extensive combat training but with how well she was getting along with Elita One and Acree she'd have two femmes to train with. He made it to where Ratchet had set up the temporary base finding her old body covered in the corner. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard "What do you think we should do with it?"

Optimus Prime was at a loss of what to do asking "What is customary on this planet?"

Luna Burst replied "either burial or cremation."

Optimus Prime knew she was standing right next to him but he didn't want to let her human form go asking "which one will allow me to keep you with me?"

Luna Burst had to fight the tears that were forming in her optics. She was just so touched that he'd want to keep her former self with him finally saying "cremation will burn the body to ashes which you can keep with you or put into metal and place on you."

Optimus Prime picked up the lifeless form like it was the most precious thing asking "Where do we go to do what is necessary?"

Luna Burst had seen a mortuary nearby and said "We have to go to the mortuary but in our Holoform and tell them she was killed in the robot fight. Perhaps if we ask nicely and pay enough they will do it no questions asked."

Optimus nodded placing the body back down and activating his Holoform he carried the body out of the warehouse that had been turned into a base. It took Luna Burst a while to figure out how to activate her Holoform and she raced after him this form worked much like her old one so was much easier to maneuver in. Once she caught up to Optimus she said "They wouldn't dare deny her twin sister the closure she needs from her sister's death."


	48. Chapter 48

Page 48

She walked with Optimus Prime holding his elbow as he carried the covered body as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

Luna burst held the door open for Optimus Prime as his hands were full and then joined him in the mortuary. The slowly walked in until they bumped into a man who asked "May I help you young people?"

She put her hand on Optimus Primes shoulder saying "My twin sister passed on during the robot attack. She made me promise that I wouldn't let her body linger after she passed on. So as soon as it was safe we came here to get her cremated so that we may have her with us always."

He removed the blanket from the face of the body a little taken back by the identical look of the two women. He could tell the one was clearly departed and that the couple clearly cared for the women. He typically didn't do things like this but took the body saying "Pick out an urn for her I will only charge you for the container since she won't need to be embalmed."

They went over to where the urns were and she said "You should pick the one you like best."

Optimus Prime looked at each finally deciding on one that looked silver but the metal seemed to change color in the light. He realized instantly that it must have had some Cybertron metal in it as it was the only metal he knew that could come in different colors. The man eventually returned ashes in a small container smiling at the man's choice saying "Made that one myself it cost me $100.00 for the metal it has some sort of defect to it as it took an hour of my time to make it into anything so how about $200 total including tax." She handed him the money in cash so he wouldn't have to report it. He carefully put the ashes into the urn handing it over to them. Optimus Prime carefully took the urn and they turned leaving the mortuary behind them returning once again to the make shift base. She waited of Optimus to return to his body before handing the urn over to him and returning to her own robot body. He tucked the urn inside of his chest plates next to his spark for the time being. It would need to be melted down and then attached so that it didn't bump into his spark during battle as he felt as if he hadn't heard the last form Megatron.

~ With the Decepticons ~

Once the Autobots had left the area they returned to pick up the remains of Sentinel Primes body. Megatron wanted it for research purposes as well as he wanted the leadership matrix. He also hoped that Sentinel wasn't truly needed for those spheres to function perhaps he could do it. Then there was the matter of that unlabeled femme he had been too busy to do a scan on her but the sight of her crushing the Mech's spark right in front of his horror-stricken eyes had been such a turn on for him in fact his fans were still making great effort to cool him down. He would find out who that unaffiliated femme was and if she'd join the Decepticons. If she were willing to join he'd take her to his berth for some much-needed stress relief. Of course he wouldn't bond with her he wasn't foolish but she would make a good interface partner and pleasant berth warmer. He shook his helm as he tried to clear his thoughts his systems would never cool if he kept thinking of interfacing with the femme.

Scalpel had located and given the matrix of leadership to Megatron only to have it crumble to dust in his hands. He then handed him the information he was able to retrieve from Sentinel Primes CPU. It was then Megatron called all Decepticons to his throne room upon their arrive he asked "Any one here scan the unaligned femme that crushed Sentinel Primes Spark?"

Bonecrusher replied "I did lord Megatron she read as the femme prime Maggie. Although I am unsure of what caused her transformation into a true Cybertron femme I will admit in her current form she is quite pleasing to the eyes."

Megatron growled in annoyance before eyeing Scalpel with an extremely menacing look saying "You will create a Decepticon Cybertron femme or I shall make your existence a living hell Scalpel."

Scalpel scurried off to try to comply with his leaders demands for he knew good and well Megatron had no issue with carrying out any threat he issued.

~ Back with the Autobots ~

Ironhide had just returned to the base location that had been agreed upon with an injured Bumblebee. Dropping the poor bot upon sight of the two femmes now at the base. Ironhide felt his Energon heat up at the sight of the two instantly losing his train of thought as he just took in the view of their forms. Luna Burst came over assisting Bumblebee up and helping him over to Ratchet as he grumbled unhappy about his aft hitting the ground so unexpectedly. Ratchet came over to where she had assisted Bumblebee down. Morningstar stood next to him ready to assist the older Mech she noticed the look in Morningstar's eyes as the beginnings of young love. She asked "Ratchet when do Cybertron femmes go through puberty? Also is it possible for a younger bot and older bot to spark bond?"

Ratchet being too engrossed in his repairs to really get what the femme was hinting at just replied "there are no age restrictions on Cybertron other than both must be in their adult phase of life. As for Puberty I believe Morningstar is entering it based on my most recent scans."

Optimus Prime had come over pulling his femme back into him saying "I wish you to look her over after all the injured are taken care of Ratchet."


	49. Chapter 49

Page 49

Ratchet continued his work on Bumblebee as Luna Burst noticed Morningstar's fidgeting wondering what the problem was. Morningstar finally said "I know you don't like to be bugged while working Ratchet but Brains said I needed to pick a guardian before I reach puberty. While I love Aunt Maggie or Luna Burst as she prefers to be called now. I was hoping you'd agree to be my guardian while I make my transition as Aunt Maggie still needs to learn her body's operations plus the sparkling that will need caring for."

Ratchet paused as he continued working not once looking up from his work no one could tell how touched the Mech was by Morningstar's offer. He finally replied "I would be honored little one I have acted as such since you were brand new so the bond is already there. I shall guide and protect you."

Luna Burst was confused asking "What would she need protection from?"

Optimus Prime was the one to answer her by saying "There are some out there that would influence a youngling while they were transitioning into adulthood. They are overloaded with emotions and irrational thought typically the parents would guide them through but as Morningstar has none she would need to find one. The fact that she is femme means that she needs a fierce protector an older Mech like Ratchet that has bonded with her since her days as a sparkling is a wise choice. I am sure Brains and Wheelie assisted with her decision."

Ironhide who just now came back from his stunned state came over and kissed Elita One's hand and then Luna Burst Optimus Prime openly growled at Ironhide pulling his femme into his frame. Then he turned her around pressing his lips to hers taking her surprised state to his advantage he slipped his glosa into her mouth. He loved her new taste that was a cross between Energon and metal although he could swear that he also tasted her human taste as well. The joint tastes mad his Energon race and heat up causing pressure against his interface plates to start. When he pulled away she could see all sorts of emotions running through his optics never had she been able to gaze into his optics so closely. Luna burst was slightly overwhelmed by the feeling coursing through her she was glad the Optimus had stopped. He could feel her being overwhelmed from the new sensations her new body felt he would have to proceed slower than he wanted to. He looked at Ironhide saying "In case you were too busy fantasizing this femme is mine this is my spark mate Maggie in robotic form."

Ironhide put his hands up saying "I meant no harm just wanted to greet the femmes. They will be a refreshing addition to the Mech's here."

Luna Burst turned to him saying "Perhaps you and Elita One should have a private talk so there is nothing unresolved between you two."

Optimus Prime nodded he did need to talk to her about a few things he was however surprised that Luna Burst didn't seem worried about the two of them going off to talk alone. It gave him hope that the two would become good friends. Last thing he truly needed was femme's constantly fighting with each other. Besides that kind of agitation wasn't good for the sparkling nor was it good for getting interface from a femme when a Mech wanted it. As they found a place to talk that was open but far away from the others the two talked over everything that had happened. When she told him about the sparkling and the choice she had to make he held her to comfort her in regards to their loss.

Ironhide asked "You're not worried about that hug leading to more later?"

Luna burst smiled replying "No he is just comforting her and they are helping each other find the closure they both need to their previous relationship. Besides Elita One is a very honorable femme and has taught me how to function in this new body."

Ironhide was impressed not many femmes would welcome there prior bond mates new partner let alone take her under her wing teaching her.

Luna Burst poked him saying "In ways she reminds me of you in other ways she doesn't. I actually think you two would make a good couple but that is really for the two of you to decide."

Ironhide truly looked at the femme that was now leaving with a smile on her face plates. He watched as she headed towards Luna Burst hugging her saying "Thanks so much for allowing that. I know it can be hard to let an old bond mate spend time with your current bond mate but we did really need that closure."

Luna Burst just held onto Elita One saying "Well you have helped me learn how to work this body when you didn't really have to. Besides I'd really like us to be friends Elita One."

She was truly touched by the femme's statement replying "I'd like that a lot."

Ironhide was lost in thought at the sight and compassion of Elita One he couldn't keep his thoughts off of getting to know the femme he had just met on a more personal level. He however quickly dismissed the feelings knowing that she wasn't likely to enter interfacing with a Mech lightly. Not to mention that she had just gotten out of a serious relationship which meant if he wanted her spark to be his he'd have to proceed slowly. But did he want that or did he want to just woo and interface with her. He decided for now he would get to know her so his efforts to woo her wouldn't be in vain. He would decide later if he desired to be tied down or not either way he'd let her know where she stood before they interfaced he was an honorable Mech after all.


	50. Chapter 50

Page 50

Elita One found Ironhide handsome but Morningstar's declaration earlier had her taking a second look at the medic called Ratchet. Only time would tell and she was one that always followed her spark. It wasn't long before Ratchet was calling Luna Burst over for a complete exam. After he ran all the exams he could in the field he looked at Optimus saying "Without the medical bay equipment all I can tell is she seems to be functioning properly other than the adjustment to her optics. All though the adjustment appears to have been done for her benefit as I am sure our optic range would be a little overwhelming for her at first. I will have to make small continued adjustments while she gets used to being one of us. Once we get to headquarters I will do a full scan after which you two will respark bond again in the extra medical bay room so that I may monitor her vitals."

Optimus Prime turned to the group saying "Let's head home we will still have to keep a look out for Decepticon activity as I don't trust Megatron's word."

They made the long journey back to the base eventually closing the original entrance and making a new one elsewhere. Just in case the Decepticons found the information in Sentinel Primes memory banks the original entrance was thoroughly blocked, sealed and then destroyed leaving no trace that it ever existed in the first place. Optimus was taking no chances with the Decepticons locating them or his expecting spark mate. Within moments of the headquarters being secured Optimus took Luna Burst to see Ratchet and sat patiently while he ran all the necessary tests needed to ensure everything was functioning properly. It took a few hours before Ratchet had completed his test and scooted them to the spare room turning on the medical berth saying "You two will bond here and if you must Optimus you may interface with her. The berth will monitor you to make sure your systems are fit and fully functional. No need to worry about me I won't hear a thing I will just be monitoring your vitals."

Ratchet left the room closing the door behind him when he reentered the main medical bay Elita One was there asking "Ratchet now that you're done with her can you give me a checkup too. I have been in space quite some time."

He patted the medical berth saying "I can handle examining you and watching Luna Bursts vital on the screen. Besides it will be good to keep my mind off of the bonding occurring in the other room."

Elita One couldn't help but to laugh saying "Can't say I blame you."

Ratchet was glad he had something to do sometimes he really disliked being a medic but times like these he loved it. Having an unclaimed femme to examine was a nice change of pace. While the computer ran diagnostics on her he went over her tightening and replacing things as needed. He noticed her sleek curvy lines shaking his head how could an old Mech like him stand a chance with such a beautiful femme as her.

Elita One was already feeling better as he had already done her limbs and was working around her torso. He had the magic touch when it came to repairs and found herself wondering what else he could do with those hands of his. She sighed with two different Mech's pulling her interest she'd have to decide on one leaving the other to deal with spark break. She always hated causing pain the look on Optimus Primes face when he found out about the loss of their sparkling had been hard enough to deal with.

Ratchet was looking over the read out saying "I need to see your spark chamber and perhaps sharing what's weighing on you will help with these readings I am getting."

Elita One looked at him asking "That obvious" When he nodded she lay down so he could examine the spark chamber as he opened her up to distract herself she added "I had to tell Optimus about the loss of our sparkling. Plus now I find I am interested in two Mech's I'd truly hate to hurt either."

Ratchet replied "I am sorry for your loss but as for the interest in two Mech's why not just come out and tell both perhaps only one is interested. If both are at least they will be aware at the beginning of your interest in a causal relationship for now. Perhaps you're finding interest in two simply because you aren't ready to spark bond again."

Elita One had never considered entering into a more casual relationship but perhaps that was what she needed until her spark was fully healed. Deciding to take his advice she decided to ask "Would you be interested in that kind of relationship Ratchet?"

Ratchet was taken aback by the question never in his wildest dreams did he think a femme like her would have any interest in him. He had lost temporary ability to process anything until he heard monitor alarms. He quickly covered Elita One saying "Um…Back in a moment I have to check on her those readings are off the charts."

Ratchet rushed into the room Luna burst was off-line but Optimus had already come back online he asked "Did you two just spark bond?" When he got a nod Ratchet looked into her open chest plate before gently closing it saying "She appears to be in status perhaps it was too soon for her to bond but it needed to be done. You will also need to interface I am sure she still has her seal and I'd hate to have to cut it so she can deliver properly. From the readings I was getting from the sparkling it should grow quickly in her current form. Let me know when she comes online."

Optimus Prime said "Thanks so much Ratchet I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."


	51. Chapter 51

Page 51

Optimus Prime held her close as he processed all the information she had shared with him. He felt bad about what had happened to her at the hands of Sentinel Prime it made him want to bring the bot back online just so that he could off-line him again. However the view of his femme tearing into the off-line Mech and then dumping paint on him was priceless.

~ With Ratchet ~

He returned to Elita One finished his inspection of her spark chamber before closing her chest plates. He took her hand in his saying "I'd like you back in a few weeks if these readings don't improve I will have to do a complete investigation to see if anything is wrong in your system. As far as a causal relationship goes I'd prefer to start as friends and see where things go from there."

Ironhide rushed in glaring at the way the medic was looking at the femme. He said "Prime is needed at the entrance there is someone wanting in."

Ratchet looked at the monitor the readings indicated that Luna Burst was going to be coming online soon. He said "Lead the way I shall check it out Optimus is bonding with his mate I can't disturb him now unless there was a medical reason to do so."

Ratchet made his way to the front entrance when he got there he asked "How may I help you?" Out of the shadows stepped a femme Ratchet's optics widened before asking "Who are you?"

She smiled saying "Don't recognize me do you Ratchet its Mikaela."

He was floored he did a quick scan not to mention running the voice through a lie detector before asking "What on earth happened to you?"

Mikaela replied "Samuel traded me to the Decepticons to save his own skin. They decided to have fun with torturing me for a while and when they grew bored with that I woke up to find myself like this. I escaped a while ago and had to follow you from Chicago but when you destroyed the other entrance it took me forever to find the new one."

Ratchet escorted Mikaela into the medical bay where a completely stunned Ironhide stood in shock. Now there were two sexy unclaimed femme's in the base. Mikaela rolled her optics saying "Ironhide quit drooling over me like I am the newest tactical weapon."

Ironhide's jaw almost dropped as he shuttered out "Mikaela is that you?"

Mikaela replied "Well it certainly isn't Samuel Witwicky the cheating, lying back stabbing bastard."

Ratchet helped Mikaela onto the medical berth turning to the other two asking "Would you both step out while I check her over."

Elita One left first leaving a slowly moving Ironhide behind. Ironhide wondered which femme to choose he had always liked Mikaela she loved weapons as much as he did. Plus odds were Optimus would have her working with Ratchet in repairs Mikaela always said not to bring your work home with you which meant that Ratchet would be no competition for him since they would likely be working together all day. Ironhide took a moment to compare the two femmes and found he Mikaela's curves to be more inviting to him than Elita Ones. He decided for now he would make friends with both and see what developed.

Ratchet had just finished up with Mikaela when Optimus Prime and Luna Burst stepped out into the main medical bay. Optimus seemed to be assisting her with her walking so Ratchet gave Luna Burst an Energon cube before looking at Optimus saying "I hate to do this to you Optimus but it seems your femme needs rest tonight can you hold off until tomorrow?"

Optimus Prime replied "I understand and agree by the way who's the femme Ratchet?"

Ratchet replied "This is Mikaela Samuel's former girlfriend. She is much like Maggie there but her optics are within normal operating range."

Optimus Prime looked at her asking "How did you come to be like this Mikaela?"

Mikaela replied "Decepticon torture until I was tossed to Scalpel for experiments. I finally escaped and had to track you down. I was captured because Samuel was kind enough to trade my life for his as they wanted a strong-willed subject for it. I guess Megatron thought a female would be less trouble than a male."

Optimus Prime was shocked that Samuel would do that even if she was his former mate and they parted on not so good terms. He let air out his vents saying "We have plenty of room here Mikaela you're welcome to stay perhaps you can help my spark mate Luna Burst you know her better as Maggie. She is still adjusting and perhaps you can assist her in the adjustment."

Mikaela replied "I'd be happy to help where I can and maybe even get some training in as I'd like to be able to kick some Decepticon ass if there is ever an opportunity to do so."

Optimus couldn't help but to chuckle saying "I will set up a training schedule for you tomorrow. Tonight just help yourself to a private room and some Energon. The rooms that are taken all have a personal name symbol outside so any unmarked door is available to claim as your own."

Mikaela nodded her head and went to explore the base Ironhide chased after her. Optimus picked up Luna Burst in his arms bridal style saying "I am taking you to bed for some much-needed status." He moved closer to her audio receptors saying "now tomorrow is another story as I wish to interface with you as I have missed you dearly." He took her to their room and gently placed her on the berth before sliding in behind her and pulling her into his form. He covered them with a blanket she had used on her old bed lazily touching her form until her breathing evened out and her optics off lined as she entered into stasis. He was happy it hadn't been overly difficult for her to get the rest she needed. He placed his arm around her waist so that his hand rested on her belly before he allowed himself to reach stasis as well.


	52. Chapter 52

Page 52

Optimus Prime was the first one to come out of stasis that morning. He smiled softly as he traced circles on her small belly bump. He couldn't wait until he could meet his son he wondered how long she'd carry. He knew he should wait for her to wake but he couldn't her body was just too tempting. He leaned down and started kissing her neck while touching the sensitive wires there. He felt her take a sharp breath in he used his denta and rubbed them on the wires earning a moan from his femme. His hands moved across her frame as he worked to remove her upper armor exposing her chest to him. As he looked over her form his breath hitched, his Energon started heating up kicking on his fans. As his optics took in her form he finally reached her optics only to find that she was now online. He looked at her sheepishly he hadn't planned on waking her he only wanted to look her over. Luna Burst leaned forward and kissed his lips Optimus Prime was most definitely not expecting that he assumed she would be angry with him for waking her up. He was taken by surprise when he felt her glosa touching his. He loved the taste of her mouth and soon returned the kiss with great passion. He pulled away with a groan from the loss asking "Do you wish to interface?"

Luna Burst looked at him replying "After you work me up enough to wake me up you ask Orion." She trailed her fingers down his chest enjoying how he shuttered. Continuing with her journey down to his waist and across his inner thigh just missing his interface panel. Optimus growled at her teasing of him but two could play that game. He caressed her chest before moving his hands down her sides and brushing across her interface panel which already seemed to be leaking.

He growled louder as he felt her hand rub his panel he was so aroused at this point his cable jutted out and then hissed as he felt her touch his cable. He gently touched her port cover causing it to retract he slipped a digit into her almost losing it at the feel of how tight she was against his finger. He could feel the overwhelming need to bury his interface cable into her port. Luna Burst's hand grabbed his cable catching his attention saying "Get this inside me and quit teasing me."

Optimus settled in-between her legs slowly sliding his cable into her port until he reached her seal. He was in heaven it only compared to the first time they interfaced human to Holoform. He quickly shifted his hips breaking her seal continuing to move within her in an effort to change any discomfort into pleasure quickly. As moans and pleasurable touches from her returned he increased his speed. She finally gripped his shoulders as she clenched around him and entered overload which in turn caused him to overload as well. When he came back online he was greeted by a smiling femme saying "It's about time sleepy head you're getting kind of heavy."

He moved off of her lying next to her in the berth he asked "How are you feeling?"

Luna Burst replied "I am fine that was most definitely different but just as nice. You were kind enough to share with me how much of a horny toad you are."

He chuckled at her use of human terms replying "Well I can't help it when I have such a beautiful femme to think of."

Luna Burst felt the sparkling kick she guessed the activity woke it up as well. She quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He looked at her questioningly until he felt a kick. The biggest smile crossed his face as he felt his son continue to move within its mother. He looked at her saying "Our son certainly is going to be a strong bot when he grows up."

Over the next several months there was little Decepticon activity but there still was occasionally the need to go out and deal with them. Megatron had gone back on his word about leaving in three months which made Optimus Prime wonder what he was truly up to. At the moment he was concerned with more important things Morningstar was being a typical teen bot Keeping Ratchets hands full. The older Mech constantly complained but Optimus was sure that he secretly loved every minute of it. Luna burst was first and foremost on his mind as her belly was full and she was due to deliver anytime.

Mikaela had learned some first aid so that she could assist Ratchet if needed but she had decided she wanted to be an ammunitions specialist so she focused mainly on repairing and upgrading weapons. Optimus loved her choice as no one had been upgraded in a long time and they were all sorely overdue. Elita One and Ratchet were just friends as she had felt more compatible with Ironhide they were now a couple but they weren't bonded. Ratchet however had gained the attention of Mikaela she had grown fond of the older Mech who seemed ready to settle down with one femme. Mikaela had tried everything to get Ratchet's interest well everything except coming right out and telling him. Mikaela went over to Luna Burst yelling "Ugh what am I going to have to do to get his attention lay on the medical berth and say take me Ratchet baby I want you to burry your cable in me so bad I ache."

Luna Burst placed her hand on her large stomach her son was being very active as loud noises seemed to get him agitated. She looked at Mikaela saying "No worries Mikaela I believe yelling in the hallway was good enough."

Mikaela had a confused look on her face until Luna Burst turned her around saying "I was on my way to see him I believe he mistook your ugh for me going into labor and came to check. I'll leave you two alone."

She patted Mikaela and then patted Ratchet saying "Go easy on her she did just rather bluntly admit her feelings. I'll be in my quarters when you're done my checkup can wait a few hours." She continued on her way to the quarters she shared with Optimus.


	53. Chapter 53

Page 53

Luna Burst made into her quarters only to have Optimus Prime ask "I thought you had an appointment with Ratchet?"

She replied "I did but on my way there Mikaela stopped me she was so frustrated with Ratchet that she blurted her feelings out rather loudly and descriptive. Well he overheard and since it's only a checkup I told him it could wait a few hours."

By this time Optimus was over to her arms wrapped around her large belly saying "I see no reason why not it's about time those two expressed how they feel about each other."

~ With Ratchet ~

He had heard Luna Burst tell him she could wait a few hours he wondered if he had been that obvious about how he felt about Mikaela. He approached her slowly asking "What exactly do you feel for me Mikaela?"

Mikaela replied "I find you attractive Ratchet. You are smart, caring, and gentle. The kind of Mech I can see spending the rest of my days with. Plus I know you'd make a great father I have seen how you act with Morningstar."

Ratchet was stunned that she had seen all that in him he argued "But I am old and you could have any Mech your spark desires."

Mikaela moved towards him this time circling him before stopping right in front of him saying "I could care less about your age and my spark desires you."

To prove her point she kissed him he was in heaven and quickly returned the kiss. He had wanted Mikaela for months now but hadn't said anything to her afraid of being turned down. He reluctantly pulled away from her only wanting her to understand saying "I don't interface lightly Mikaela we would need to become bond mates too."

Mikaela replied "I hate being apart from you as it is it makes my spark ache. If bonding will help with that I would gladly do it as many times as Maggie has."

Ratchet was stunned he felt the same way when he was apart from her. He advised her "Well we wouldn't need to do it that many times unless you wished to once is more than enough. You do realize that once we bond we'd have to share quarters."

Mikaela smirked asking "Are you asking me to move in Ratchet well if that's the case I'd love to. You're not going to talk me out of this I know you have feelings for me too because if you didn't we wouldn't still be talking." In an effort to prove her point Mikaela ran her fingers across his chest causing him to shutter and shake in response. He was at a loss of what to do his mind was saying one thing while his body was saying take the femme back to your berth. She looked at him saying "Ratchet I am sure it is you that I want I have had feelings for you for a while and seriously you need to quit putting yourself down. Or this femme will be more than happy to knock some sense into you."

Ratchet was now thoroughly aroused by Mikaela not that her looks didn't arouse him enough alone. He pushed her roughly into the wall saying "How about this Mech teach you he's not to be toyed with."

Mikaela wrapped her legs around his waist in a bold move grinding herself into him saying "I'm not toying now are you going to prove to me you're the Mech that can handle this femme."

Ratchet growled at her before taking her back to his private quarters he was most certainly going to show her a thing or two.

~ With Optimus ~

He brought over some Energon asking "What do you think we should name him?"

Luna Burst took her Energon saying "How about we name him Orion since it's not really your name any more. What do you think?"

Optimus Prime was torn between being touched and not wanting his femme calling them both Orion. He liked her saying it in moments of passion he most certainly would feel weird having his son named it as well. He finally replied how about we call him Perseus it means hero as I am sure he will take after his father."

Luna Burst replied "I am positive he will be a lot like his father in many ways."

A com link message came in "Ratchet here could you wait until tomorrow for your check up?"

Luna Burst replied "I am doing fine it can wait just be sure to tell Mikaela congratulation's from me. Same to you to Ratchet I wish you both the best."

Ratchet replied "Will do Ratchet out."

Optimus Prime chuckled saying "it will be nice to have another bonded couple here. Although I was worried for a while that I'd have to lock them in a room for it to happen. Ratchet is either dating himself or burying his face plates in a medical book."

Luna Burst replied "You forget Mikaela she's a go getter not really deterred by obstacles in her way. I mean other than getting the nerve up to tell him how she felt. Which if it hadn't of happened today would have eventually happened as she was close to her breaking point today. I would gather that is why they are bonding today once she knew his feelings she wasn't going to let it go until he knew what she wanted."

Optimus replied "Yes she is quite good at stating her mind when she is sure about something. We should hit recharge early as you need extra sleep with the demands of our son."

Luna Burst asked "What if I'd rather interface with my spark mate?"

Optimus growled at her saying "Not until after Ratchet checks you I am not going to be responsible for sending you into labor. Especially tonight if he's bonding and interfacing with Mikaela. He will want to and need to be with her for his sake let's try to keep this little guy right where he is at least until tomorrow. But we can cuddle all you'd like in fact I'll rub your back until you reach stasis."

Luna Burst Kissed him saying "You're so good to me."


	54. Chapter 54

Page 54

Ratchet had rushed Mikaela to his quarters and from now on this was where she was going to stay. He pinned her to the berth before using his medical knowledge to his advantage and going after every sensitive spot she had on her body. He loved having her squirming under him at least until she turned the tables on him and had the Mech begging for her port. She of course let him have it as she wanted his cable just as badly. At some point during interface she told him that she was no delicate femme and she liked it a little rough. Ratchet was thrilled he liked to handle a femme a little rough but not enough to hurt. The moment his cable entered her port he was in heaven. He kept her busy screaming his name between interfacing and bonding all night long. When they finally off lined to go into stasis he knew she would be sore in the morning.

~ Optimus Prime's quarters ~

The next morning Luna burst was the first to wake up she let air out her vents. Optimus was going to be upset with her but she was hungry. She made her way out of the berth deciding she could get the Energon herself Optimus was just over protective of her. She made it to the Energon and only grabbed two cubes he'd really be mad if she carried any more than that. She drank one stopping on her way to notice Morningstar and Bumblebee holding hands causing her to smile some. She sighed Morningstar was a young adult and had been cured by Ratchet. She knew her sister would be so proud of her daughter Starscream would too. She started heading back to her quarters when she felt a contraction she slowed down and headed towards Ratchet's quarters upon arriving she felt a rush a fluid come between her legs. She felt bad having to wake him but it couldn't be helped. She stopped at his door and knocked on it loudly she knew she'd have to wake him out of stasis.

Ratchet growled as he on lined his optics he was annoyed at who dared to wake him up he yelled "this better be good."

Luna Burst cringed as a contraction hit her getting out "So sorry Ratchet but it's time."

Ratchet not getting it through his sleep haze replied "WHAT!"

Luna Burst now wracked with pain yelled "Unless you want me delivering in the hallway get you're aft out here."

Ratchet rushed to the door and opened it doing a quick scan of Luna Burst as soon as he did he was stunned that she was in full-blown labor. He didn't know if he had time to rush her to medical bay but Mikaela was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up either. Luna Burst glared at him saying "Pick me up and take me to the medical bay I refuse to deliver in the hallway."

Ratchet picked her up and hightailed it as fast as he could to the medical bay. He laid her on the medical berth closing the door. He turned to help her arriving just in time to see the sparkling's head crowning. He looked up at her visibly tired saying "Push now this little guy seems to be in a hurry to come out."

Luna Burst pushed several times before the head came out she kept pushing until Ratchet helped pull the sparkling from her. He held the squirming bundle slowly handing it to Luna Burst Ratchet said "I never thought I'd see the day I'd actually deliver one."

Luna Burst took her son holding him close to her saying "You know it's possible for Mikaela to have one too I am sure."

Ratchet stood there stunned for a moment delivering a sparkling was one thing but the idea of him having one of his own someday hadn't crossed his mind. Luna burst looked at the puzzled medic and said "You know if you take us back to Optimus Primes quarters you can return to recharge. I am sure Optimus will understand and if I need anything I will com you."

Ratchet nodded it was agreeable and he was still quite tired. He picked up his patient and for the first time in a long time he took a patient back to their quarters earlier than he was supposed to. He placed her on the berth and quietly said "I will need to see you nurse him before I can return to stasis."

She took off her armor and brought her son to her breast he quickly took the nipple into his mouth and greedily started sucking. Taking a scan of both he was now satisfied that they were fine. He turned and returned to his berth for some much-needed stasis He couldn't wait to return to his femme and return to lying next to her. Luna Burst couldn't wait for Optimus to wake up she could just imagine the look of surprise on his face. She watched her son and noticed that he was predominately red like his father but instead of blue as a secondary color it was more of a purple. She felt the Mech behind her move closer to her she wondered if he was waking or just moving closer like he liked to be. She felt an arm come over her body she shifted slightly so that it landed gently on the sparkling in front of her. She heard his breathing shift and a sleep filled mumble "What's in front of you."

She shifted slightly looking at him saying "Why don't you on-line your optics and find out sleepy head."

He furrowed his brow as whatever it was had moved he knew it wasn't her stomach. His CPU processor was confused so with much agitation he on lined his optics. He looked over her shoulder asking "Why couldn't you just tell me?" Pausing a moment to shutter his optics he wasn't sure he was seeing correctly. He was stunned there were not many things that could leave him speechless but the sight before him was definitely the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.


	55. Chapter 55

Page 55

When he finally found his vocal cords he uttered out "when…how…what happened?"

She smiled at him saying "I know you know the how part as far as what this little one wanted out. To when this morning I got up to eat and went into labor on the way back. This little one was in such a hurry to come out Ratchet didn't have time to wake you."

He looked between the two touching his son until he grabbed onto Optimus Prime's his finger with his hand. Optimus smiled saying "You will never truly know how happy you have made me. The sight of him and you swells my spark almost to bursting."

She moved the now full sparkling between them letting Optimus prime full view him. He scanned his son wanting to memorize his every detail. As he was scanning his son his optics widened as his son's details came across his CPU. He was stunned his son registered as unnamed Alpha Prime he had never heard of that Prime designation but knew it had to be special. He was stunned when his son wiggled and started chirping at him. Luna Burst asked "Is that like baby babble or is he actually saying something?"

Optimus replied "Some sounds have meaning others don't now he is just expressing happiness."

She smiled saying "Well meeting such a handsome daddy would make any sparkling happy."

He smiled replying "Perhaps he's happy about having such a beautiful mother. I just can't believe he's here I look forward to watching him grow up."

She smiled at him saying "Me too and who knows perhaps he will get some playmates and maybe someday brothers and sisters."

Optimus Prime's intake clogged for a moment as he processed the meaning behind her words. He looked at his femme lovingly replying "If we were blessed with more I would be just as happy as I am now. It wouldn't surprise me if you and Mikaela are more fertile than a normal femme would be. It would be nice to see Ratchet with a little one he's done so well with Morningstar. Even Ironhide would make a great dad even though they aren't bonded I know he would step up to taking on the responsibility. For now though you are not to step foot outside of these headquarters without me with you. You have no idea how high my urge to protect you two is. I would be devastated if I failed to do so or if anything happened to either of you."

Lune Burst smiled touching his cheek saying "No worries my over protective Prime I will stay near you and I have no need to be outside headquarters. Besides I don't think he'd be happy if I we're far from his daddy any way. Will you be ok going out to deal with the Decepticons should you need to?"

Optimus Prime smiled as his son sucked his finger replying "I will do what I must I will however miss this little one as much as his mother. It will certainly weigh on my spark but knowing your safe will help with that some. You really need to understand we Mech's are very protective of our bond mate and our sparklings."

She snuggled into him saying "Alright my protective Mech I will keep myself and the sparkling safe so you don't have to worry. When you're not here I will make sure he and I are safe. No worries his safety is my number one priority."

Optimus Prime was thrilled he didn't know why he had been so worried he knew she was protective of herself she was bound to be twice as protective of their sparkling. He could see it in her optics she loved him and their sparkling and would protect both fiercely. He looked down at his sparkling when the little guy kicked him saying "Hey there now no kicking daddy you're going to dent him tough guy."

Luna Burst couldn't help but to laugh causing Optimus Prime to look at her oddly she smirked saying "He was just doing that inside me yesterday."

Realization hit Optimus Prime like a ton of bricks he chuckled slightly before he replied "Well he's stronger than I thought he was besides I don't want him kicking anything I may wish to use in the near future."

She caught the lustful glint in his eyes swatting him playfully saying "Well that will have to wait until I talk with Ratchet and see how long we should wait. Once he ok's it you will go easy on me right?"

Optimus kissed her forehead replying "Of course I will be quite gentle with you besides you prefer gentle combined with heated passion progressing to a little more exhilarating interface." He loved that her cheeks still pinked slightly when he talked intimately to her. He watched his son yawn deciding to add "I think he needs to go into stasis."

She moved out of the berth asking "Would you like to put him in the cradle?"

Optimus sat up taking his son into his arms he liked how the little guy felt. He was so small in comparison to himself he gently tucked his son into the cradle so that he could recharge. He paused watching his optics off-line as he entered stasis. Luna Burst joined him over at the cradle saying "He's beautiful isn't he?"

Optimus Prime replied "He is the most amazing gift I have ever received. If we are ever-blessed with another I believe I would be just as surprised and just as thrilled when it arrived. But you would have to deal with over protective me while you carried and while the sparkling was new. Then of course you'd have to deal with your lustful spark mate at least until Ratchet gives you the green light." He tone turned dark and husky as he added "and then you are so mine Luna Burst."


	56. Chapter 56

Page 56

A few days past and Ratchet had rechecked Luna Burst and the Sparkling now named Perseus. Optimus was sadly disappointed when Ratchet told him that he'd have to wait until her port had healed and that he would know it was healed as it would finally reopen. Until then they would have to reach overload other ways. He had Ratchet research into how often a fertile femme could carry while he loved interfacing he didn't want her overwhelmed with a large number of sparklings to care for.

Luna Burst how ever took Perseus to both Elita one and Mikaela she wanted them to see him. Both femme's were thrilled to see the little guy except for poor Mikaela who seemed very sore and didn't seem to want to move. Luna Burst asked "Are you alright Mikaela?"

Mikaela replied "I am fine just take my word for it ladies never ask a Mech if he is Mech enough to handle you. I swear he must have like two fuel tanks or something because he can just interface for hours. Don't even get me started on the things he can do with his hands. I swear he uses that medic training of his to his advantage. I enjoyed every minute of it but my poor joints are all stiff. I swear that old Mech could wear out two young femme's without issue."

Both girls started laughing Luna Burst saying "I guess he is making up for lost time I am sure he will mellow out soon. Maybe you should try to get pregnant perhaps that will mellow him out some."

Mikaela thought a moment replying "As soon as I can walk straight I will ask him. I don't want to injure myself as I am sure he is bound to go overboard. Maybe a better idea would be to try without asking him save myself some serious soreness."

Luna Burst couldn't help but to laugh Elita One said "I'd like one someday but now I am happy with the relationship Ironhide and I have. I don't want it complicated by a sparkling I am off though to go be with Ironhide apparently there is some activity Optimus and he will be checking out."

Luna Burst replied "I know Optimus told me this morning and I get the joy of being stuck in here with this little guy. Optimus is being a little over protective but hopefully with time that will mellow out some. As while I don't need the sun I'd still like to go outside once in a while."

Elita One looked longingly at Perseus saying "You do know Optimus Prime is going to be extremely overprotective of you now. He is a prime and they are coded to protect but typically they don't take a spark mate simply because the urge to protect is overwhelming."

Luna Burst vented out air in a sigh she knew this all too well.

~ With the Decepticons ~

Soundwave rushed into the throne room saying "Lord Megatron a new Autobot signal is on radar. We can't pin point its location as the signals location is being blocked. But it reads as an Alpha Prime."

Megatron stood up in his chair yelling "Get a general location we will attack as soon as possible. But I want that Alpha Prime captured unharmed no matter what the cost."

Soundwave rushed out to relay orders to the other Decepticons in the base. The spent three months tracking and locating the signal until they narrowed it down to a thousand mile area. Soundwave radioed Megatron informing him they'd have to search on ground to get an idea where about the signal was coming from. Many months of patrolling until they noticed an Autobot using stealth they followed it at a safe distance so they wouldn't be discovered. Eventually getting to a point where the Autobot in question seemingly disappeared. He alerted the other Decepticons to the possible location of the Autobot headquarters they had to have Megatron cause a distraction big enough to get most of the Autobots to leave so they could raid the headquarters with little interference. They would need all the fire power they could get to bring this one in unharmed. They all knew that Megatron wanted to convince this bot that being a Decepticon was the way to go as they all knew it was unmarked.

Megatron took some of his rowdier Decepticons to a very populated place and told them to go have fun. He knew with all these humans about the Autobots would have no choice but to show up in large numbers. If only to protect the fleshlings in the city his bots were now destroying. He was thrilled he couldn't wait for Optimus Prime to show up he hadn't had a good tussle in a long time and was itching to get started.

~ Autobot Headquarters ~

The alarms went off Decepticon attack large-scale in a heavily populated city. Optimus Prime as much as he hated it had no choice but to take all the Autobots except for Luna Burst and Mikaela he wanted at least one bot here to ease his mind. When it came to the protection of his mate and sparkling he wanted to leave nothing to chance. He knew full well that despite her sore body Mikaela would protect his mate well if the need were to arise. It gave him great comfort knowing that someone would be there with her as some of her human needs had been programmed into her robot form one of them being social interaction. He knew full well his mate would be very lonely if she didn't have anyone to talk to. He knew how much femme's needed to interact with each other and it would be good for Mikaela to have another femme in a relationship to talk to. Not that Elita One wouldn't be good for both femme's too it's just he needed as many bots as he could he needed to decrease the number of casualties and get the Decepticons to retreat as quickly as possible. With those thoughts in mind he ordered "Autobots roll out."


	57. Chapter 57

Page 57

Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots quickly arrived to where the Decepticons where. Optimus Prime was confused by the fact that Megatron seemed happy to see him. He yelled "What is the meaning of this Megatron I thought you were going to leave this planet in peace."

Megatron replied "My men were bored I believe they earned a little fun. So here we are can't you see how much they are enjoying themselves?"

Optimus Prime shook his head he was sure now that Megatron needed to die. The bot would never change and there was no hope of living peacefully with him around. So he charged Megatron starting a fight he wasn't about to let him just destroy a city with no consequences. AT some point during the battle with the Decepticons Optimus Prime lost track of Megatron. He continued to battle the remaining Decepticons it was like Megatron to turn tail when they were fighting it was why he was so hard to get rid of.

~ Meanwhile ~

Megatron arrived to where his men were outside Autobot headquarters demanding "Status report."

Soundwave replied "Two femme's are inside along with wheelie, another small bot and what appears to be the Alpha Prime."

Megatron said "Well then let's raid the place we will locate that Alpha Prime with that bot on my side we will finally win this war and do as we want without Autobot interference."

The attacked the front entrance causing Brains to trigger the alarm. Luna Burst picked up Perseus and made her way to where Mikaela was only to find she wasn't in her berth. She knew Mikaela wouldn't be far so she decided to try the medical bay she liked to be where her spark mate spent most of his time when he was out. Sure enough Mikaela was there but what she was doing was a little unexpected she was running tests on herself and was so distracted by the display of a sparkling on the screen she hadn't even noticed the alarm going off. Luna Burst touched Mikaela's shoulder saying "We need to do something someone is trying to get in."

Mikaela turned the machine off before hitting the emergency switch under it that would broadcast the alarm to the Autobots. She smiles saying "Now all we have to do is wait I am sure Optimus will high tail it here. In the meantime we need to locate a secure place to be."

Megatron and his men had gained entrance into Autobot headquarters it didn't take long for his sensors to pick up on the femme's he stood outside of the medical bay watching them discuss where to go. He smirked as he interrupted saying "I am afraid you two will be going nowhere. If you would be so kind as to point me to where the Alpha Prime is I will be out of here."

Luna Burst shifted Perseus behind her saying "You will not be taking my sparkling anywhere."

Megatron's optics shifted between the two femme's he noticed the little on now clinging onto Luna Burst's back.

~ With Optimus Prime ~

He was mid battle when his internal alarm went off the base was under attack and Megatron was gone. He processed the information before relaying to his men "This is a distraction the real target is the base. I am heading there now I will deal with Megatron today."

Optimus quickly finished off Blackout before using his jet pack to rush back to Autobot headquarters. If Megatron was anywhere near his mate or sparkling he was going to literally tear him apart.

~ Back at Autobot Headquarters ~

Megatron tapped his servo against the door frame he watched as the femme eyed him cautiously. As a mother this femme was highly dangerous as he was processing the situation he heard the little one say "mama dada?"

Luna Burst let a smirk cross her face plates still assessing the situation and strategizing to delay the idiot until Optimus could get there. She looked at him deadly saying "You do realize that Optimus will kill you for being here?"

Megatron let out a hearty chuckle replying "He will do nothing as long as I have you two. Now if you will come along nicely I won't have to hurt you."

Luna Burst felt Perseus moving forward so she shifted behind Mikaela she wasn't going to have her little one venerable. She had him back in her arms now he looked between the two saying "Mama Kay" She patted his helm reassuring him a little. He however didn't like the Mech in the door way it was agitating both his mama and his Kay.

A loud roar like yell was heard throughout the Autobot headquarters "MEGATRON you had better get your aft out here. If I have to go in there and I find you near my mate or sparkling you will wish you were never sparked."

Megatron never in his lifespan had heard Optimus Prime so angry his survival instincts were kicking in and telling him to flee with due haste. He glanced from the glaring femmes to the hallway trying to decide what to do. For now he was safe there was no way Optimus Prime would attack him when he was so close to the femme's. He had a few men with him he could corner the femmes making it so they would have to move to avoid being captured. He had seen with his own optics what the one could do when angry so he didn't really want to be separating her from her sparkling. Femme rage was one thing but mother rage was another and he wanted no part of it. He knew however that she was limited due to keeping the sparkling close and the other femme while strong seemed to have been caught off guard. He was guessing that neither had weapons and if he and his Decepticons pulled out there's they would willingly come along to prevent accidental damage to the sparkling between them.


	58. Chapter 58

Page 58

Megatron took out his cannon saying "If I have to shoot you two femme's I will. Now get moving or I will shoot the dead weight guarding your precious sparkling. You know I won't hesitate to do so."

Mikaela looked at Luna Burst and the pissed off look on her face said it all she knew Megatron would follow through. Luna Burst glared at him long and hard saying "for now we will do as you say but I'd watch my back if I were you. If I don't kill you Optimus Prime surely will and then there is Ratchet I am sure the medic would love to see what your systems can endure."

Megatron shivered the tone in her voice and the promise of pain in her words were nothing more than a huge turn on his fans kicked on as his Energon heated. That was when he came up with a devious plan he'd kill Optimus Prime by claiming his femme right out from under him. Unlike Sentinel Prime he was going to figure out a way to remove prime from her memory banks and the use his charm to woo her. The only remaining issue would be the extra femme but perhaps she'd make a good gift for one of his men. The biggest challenge at the moment was getting past Optimus Prime without being followed. He got his men to surround the two femme's if he was going to get past prime there had to be no way for him to get to the femme's. Every Decepticon had their weapon drawn and charged ready to go at a single wrong move.

Luna Burst held Perseus close to her as they went to the entrance where she could tell a very angry Optimus Prime waited she could feel it in the air as it seemed to be charged in his anger. Optimus Prime was stunned when Megatron came out with his femme and sparkling surrounded by his men weapons drawn so she'd have no choice but to do as they said. He growled at Megatron "You will let them go this is our fight don't hide behind them like the coward you are."

Megatron smirked replying "I think not you wouldn't dare fire and risk hitting your femme or sparkling. Or worse yet one of my men shooting them as their weapons are all charged and ready to fire. One false move on your part and they may slip on the trigger and it would be a shame if your femme had to go through the devastation of losing a sparkling due to your actions. You know as well as I do that she'd never truly forgive you for failing to protect them."

Optimus looked at the femme's and could see no one but Megatron was aiming at him. He noted that they had the sparkling covered so that he couldn't be targeted. It made his spark swell with pride that his mate protected their son so well. He watched her strain to hold their son as he struggled to see his father. He saw his little arms reach up and heard him start yelling "dada, dada"

It was enough to make his spark break he knew his son couldn't understand when he wasn't coming to get him. He watched his mate comfort their son he couldn't bear to stand there and do nothing his spark clenched at the thought of allowing them to leave with the Decepticon. At this point Megatron growled out "I haven't got all day are we going to tussle or are you going to let us by. I am counting to 5 and you will either stand down or we will start firing."

Optimus Prime was filled with rage and the urge to protect took over his rational thought. He couldn't even hear Megatron counting as his instincts took over and he moved so fast no one had time to react. Before they knew what had happened the Decepticons were on the ground weapons broken beyond repair in the field. Megatron violently shoved against a nearby wall. Reinforcements started arriving Ratchet pulled the femme's back under Autobot protection. Ratchet asked "Status report"

Luna Burst smirked replying "Optimus is in a rage all Decepticons but Megatron are disabled. Oh and on a more personal not congratulations you're going to be a father."

Ratchets optics went wide as he processed what he had heard and then turned his attention to the Decepticons that had held his femme and trying to sneak away while everyone was distracted. He charged at them and quickly disabled each one so that they couldn't get away. He looked down at them saying "I pity you when Optimus Prime is finished with your leader. I may have the protection drive but I just found out. Where Optimus has sired a sparkling" he then pointed to where Optimus was cutting Megatron's leg off with his sword. He turned and went back over to Mikaela asking "When exactly where you going to share this information with me?"

Mikaela flushed replying "I wanted to be sure before I said anything."

Ratchet couldn't fault her he knew if he had checked her and it came out negative he would have been disappointed Ratchet turned to see the Decepticons pale as Optimus Prime literally pulled Megatron's brain out by his spine killing the Decepticon leader instantly. He looked over at Perseus who was smiling saying "Doc Kay." He patted him on the helm he most definitely couldn't wait for his own to arrive. Optimus Prime's sparkling was adorable the moment it was safe he'd have to have a look at it on the computer. He watched as Optimus Prime walked over Optimus asked "Are those three secure?"

Ratchet replied "They are secure and disabled what should we do with them?"

For now Optimus Prime didn't care he went straight to his spark mate and took his son in his arms. He was in heaven when Perseus nuzzled into him. He patted Perseus's back and held him reassuringly before finally handing the happy little guy back to his mother.


	59. Chapter 59

Page 59

Time passed and with Megatron gone most of the Decepticons reevaluated their ideals. Many that hadn't been caught turned themselves in. Many had paid their debt though jail time and removal of the Decepticon insignia. Those unwilling to renounce the Decepticons stayed in prison. Elita One and Ironhide often went to the Jail cells to try to rehabilitate the Decepticons that still felt Megatron was right.

Optimus was growing concerned Earth truly was no place to raise a family his mate and sparkling always having to remain hidden and inside. He couldn't risk the humans getting a hold of his son or mate. He couldn't imagine the types of experiments they would perform on them. He couldn't let that happen he wouldn't be able to bear it. Ratchet was felling the same as Optimus now that Mikaela had delivered their daughter. Even Optimus had to admit the femme was totally adorable it made him want a daughter as well. The only solution he could find was the one his spark mate had suggested about using Saturn to bring Cybertron back. It had taken forever to get all the spheres and place them all over Saturn but he knew it would all be worth it if they had their own planet away from the humans. Using Saturn they would be close enough to help out when or if needed and for those that wanted to stay to do so. The prisoners would be way more secure in a real prison that was guarded well and not in the same place as where they lived. He most definitely didn't like having prisoners near his mate or sparkling. Decepticons were most certainly not trust worthy and that they could be plotting escapes and other underhanded things was enough to be stressing Optimus out. He could swear that his Hollow form was getting gray hair form all the stress he was under. His current issue was how to use the Spheres he was looking at the one with the controls. While he had Sentinels memory files he couldn't get them to work. He wondered if there was something different about Sentinel that he didn't have that caused the sphere to not work for him. While he didn't like it he'd have to see if his femme could make it work. They needed their own planet he wanted to build a home for his mate and sparkling. A large home to house many little ones until they could be on their own. As well as an office in the home so he could do some work in the home around his family. He personally couldn't wait to add another sparkling to his son he was just waiting until they had a safer place to do so. He brought the sphere to Luna Burst who was in the main area with Perseus, Mikaela and her little one. He tapped Luna Burst's shoulder asking "You think you can make this work?"

Luna Burst took the sphere and looked it over replying "What is supposed to make it work?"

He showed her the sequence that needed to be pressed and watched as she repeated what he had said. He was surprised when nothing happened it made him wonder if it were broken or if it ever worked in the first place. Perseus toddled over to the sphere pressing the buttons his mother had getting it to work instantly. Optimus was floored his son had gotten it to work so easily this meant that he'd have to bring Perseus with him to bring Cybertron back. Now on to the task of telling Luna Burst that he had to take their son to Saturn. He knew there was no way around it Luna Burst was going to be mad she wouldn't be happy with him taking their son into outer space let alone all the way to Saturn. He turned to her saying "It seems Perseus will have to come with me to Saturn in order to bring Cybertron back."

Luna Burst replied "Alright but I am coming with you two."

Optimus Prime patted her shoulder saying "I am sorry dearest but you can't come with us only necessary personnel are going."

Luna Burst glared at him hard she was very angry but she knew that he wasn't going to let her go. He was in leader mode at the moment not mate mode but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. She stormed off to their berth she needed to cool down and now she wanted nothing to do with Optimus Prime.

Mikaela noticed what happened saying "Don't worry she will calm down we mother's just don't like to be away from our little ones. She will eventually forgive you for doing what you have to do."

Optimus Prime's spark weighed heavy he knew Mikaela was right about Luna burst's mother instinct and that if he gave her time she'd forgive him for doing what he had to. It was just now she wasn't happy with it and was taking some time from him to accept it was going to happen. He picked up Perseus saying "Got any advice for your old man your mother isn't very happy with me now."

Perseus looked at his father saying "Take mommy in daddy truck."

Optimus Prime was sure Perseus didn't mean what he was thinking but taking her for a drive in his truck wasn't a bad suggestions. He hadn't had her inside his truck since she was human he could remember the last time they shared a ride and made love in his truck bed. He cherished those memories of her as a human he now had metal plating on his spark of her human remains. There were times he ached for her human form not that he didn't love her robotic form. Perhaps if they spent some nights together in there Hallow forms he wouldn't miss it as much as he did now.


	60. Chapter 60

Page 60

Optimus Prime asked Mikaela "Would you watch him while I take his mother for a drive?"

Mikaela smiled replying "Sure take your time he will be fine here with me."

Perseus smiled and clapped at the fact that his dad was going to do as he asked. As soon as he was sure his father was too far to her he said "I get soon" all while pointing to Mikaela's sparkling.

Mikaela wondered if this was a plot by Perseus to get a little brother or sister sooner than his parents wanted. Either way she thought it was super cute that he wanted to help his dad out. But then his pattern of speech was cute in general he was way more advanced than any human that was one in a half years old.

~ With Optimus Prime ~

Optimus went to his quarters and Asked "Luna Burst will you come with me?"

She turned to him she so wanted to say no but she knew that he would be leaving soon and she didn't want to lose out on the opportunity of spending time with him before he left. She of course wanted to spend some time with Perseus too but that could wait until later. She finally nodded her head yes causing him to smile. He then said "Transform into vehicle mode and drive into my trailer. Then I want you to activate your hallow form and sit in the cab."

She wondered what he was thinking of but it had been so long since she had sat inside of Optimus Prime in vehicle mode that she didn't even bother arguing she just did as instructed. She transformed and put her small vehicle mode into his trailer attachment. Activating her hallow form and sitting in the passenger seat. All the way to where he had planned on taking her they talked over his reasons and he got a sense she understood just that she would miss them both. He finally suggested "How about if I radio you daily let Perseus talk to you do you think that will help?"

She hadn't thought of the idea finally replying "I think it would help a lot Optimus. I am so glad I have such a thoughtful spark mate." She randomly trailed her fingers across his seats adding "I can remember the first time I did this to you I thought you were just truck. Only to find out later that you were a robot and not only felt everything I did but enjoyed it."

Optimus Primes hallow form grinned responding "Well it wasn't easy trying to maintain composure with all you were doing. You had been in stasis and I didn't want to startle you." He proceeded to where they first spark bonded. He watched her optics light up as she realized where they were going. Her hand touched his making sure to brush against his gear shift of course she knew how sensitive it was but she loved it when his cab trembled. This time was no different and she wasn't disappointed when he reacted to her touch. However she wasn't expecting him to pull over or for his very aroused hallow form to appear behind her. It didn't take him long to get her into the bed compartment of his truck making sure to show her exactly how much he'd miss her while he was gone. It was a few hours before they returned to Autobot headquarters and when they did Luna Burst rushed to where Perseus was asking "How is my little guy?"

Perseus got up and rushed to his mom hugging her. He looked her over curiously and then pouted asking "Where mine?" He notices his mother looking at him confused so he points to the sparkling in Mikaela's arms.

Luna Burst sits next to her son saying "Those take time to make they have to grow in the mommy's tummy for a while before coming out."

Perseus looked at him mother asking "how get tummy?"

Luna Burst flushed not sure what to say when Optimus stepped in saying "It happens when a bonded pair love each other a lot. Even then sometimes it doesn't happen right away but when it does it's a beautiful thing." He picked up his son adding "Now it's off to bed for you we have a long couple of days and then we come back and spend lots of time with mommy because she's going to have missed you a lot."

Perseus reached for his mother letting her take him in her arms saying "I be daddy."

She smiled and patted his helm she loved that he was worried about her. She was so happy her son was trying to make her feel better he was going to make a wonderful Prime one day. She spent the rest of the remaining time with her son and even saw the two of them off to the rocket that would take them to Saturn. She left the launch site and returned to the headquarters where she did things to keep herself busy. The more she kept her mind off of them the less likely it would be for her to notice how much she missed the two. During their time away she spent some time with Mikaela and her sparkling. Then she spent some time with Elita One having some girl talk she enjoyed the time she spent with Elita One. She even spent some time with Ironhide learning how to shoot a weapon and how to maintain a weapon. She even asked him to suggest a weapon that would be good for her to use. Ironhide even knowing that Optimus Prime didn't want his femme fighting did offer a few weapon suggestions. He didn't think that she should be defenseless without him. He wouldn't let any femme be defenseless and totally dependent on her spark mate like Luna Burst was. After gaining the information from Ironhide and attaching a new weapon as well as learning how to both use and maintain the weapon. She'd have to tell Optimus about her newest attachment when he returned but she knew he'd understand.


	61. Chapter 61

Page 61

Optimus Prime had a hard time the first day way from his mate with his son all he seemed to want was his mother. The only thing that seemed to calm Perseus down was talking to his mother through the com link. The time seemed to pass slowly he hadn't realized how much being without his mother would affect Perseus he was thankful the trip was short and once completed they would return to her.

Upon arrival to Saturn he had his son activate the spheres and bring Cybertron back into existence he was in awe as he watched his home planet return to its former glory. Once it was safe he returned to the planet surface with Perseus it was just as he remembered it back before the war. He went to where the beacon was and turned it on so it would call to all of his kind to return to Cybertron and its new location. He couldn't wait to see it populated again nor could he wait to return to it for the last time with his whole family. With the beacon on he took Perseus to the ship and finally returned to Earth.

They would send many ships to Cybertron with all the things that belonged to them. He'd have to send several cargos of items before they could leave but in a few months they'd be calling Cybertron home. Upon their return to Earth Perseus was the first to great his mother by rushing into her arms. Once his son was with his mother he pulled them both into a hug. He instantly noticed that she seemed to feel heavier for some reason. He looked at her questioningly she smiled saying "I had Ironhide help me pick a weapon I do need a way to defend myself and our son when you're not here."

Optimus Prime thought a moment and while he didn't like the idea of his femme armed but ever since Megatron took hold of them he had thought about getting her fitted with a weapon for if she had one when it would have proved useful. He wasn't about to deny her because she had done so while he was away. He finally replied "I don't mind I would have liked to help you pick it out but I am sure Ironhide choose well for you."

To say that she was stunned was a bit of an understatement but as long as he was ok with it that was all that truly mattered to her. Perhaps with all that needed to be done to get ready to go to Cybertron he felt she needed a way to protect herself and their son.

Over the next few months most everything was moved to Cybertron some stuff was left at headquarters for those who wished to stay on earth. There was a former Deception that wish to stay and a couple of Autobots at least until a prison could be made for the captive Decepticons. With everything in order Optimus and his family climbed into the rocket with Ratchet, Mickaela and their daughter Celestia.

Upon landing on Cybertron Optimus helped Luna Burst out and showed her to the metallic house that would be there's. Ratchet's was right next door as this was the family section of the planet designed for bonded mates and sparklings. There was a single area as well as the place you went to decide what profession you wanted. As well as the new arrival area where newly arrived bots could get used to life back on the planet. There would be a high demand for medics as Ratchet was the only one now. There would also be a need of guards for the prison and those that would enforce the law. He of course would be the leader but there would need to be other leaders as he was only one bot and he couldn't be all places at once. He smiled he knew the great primus was looking down on him with joy at what he had accomplished with Luna Burst at his side. He again thanked primus for the gifts he received and for any gifts he would receive in the future. Their home planet would finally return to what it once was he couldn't wait to see it bustling with bots and the planet returning to its former glory.

~ The End ~


End file.
